Unloved
by Kazuki Matsuoka
Summary: One shot- After turning seventeen, Cat Noir starts to take Ladybugs rejections more seriously as he never get's anything out of it but be pushed away. His tail eventually starts dragging against the ground... Includes sequel about the Agreste family and how Felix came to be...and beyond
1. Chapter 1

Adrien always loved Ladybug.

He followed her around like the comical Pepe le pew, flirting and chasing around that wonderful girl.

Only to get rejected every time.

One day, he started to think as if...it was all for nothing.

What the heck, she doesn't care, she doesn't like you, she never will.

Your Father doesn't like you either, he doesn't even love his own son.

If Adrien isn't loved, then what about Cat Noir?

Cat Noir sighed sadly to himself as he sat on a rooftop on patrol night, he felt the wind blowing through his hair and suit, which always made him feel free to do anything and be himself. It always made him feel like that.

Sadly, it didn't do the same for his heart.

Ladybug and Cat Noir swung through the air as they chased after a crazy bubblegum akuma which made everyone sticky and unable to move from their current spot so it was crucial that they didn't get themselves in it, though Cat Noir got some in his hair- he didn't think that pink looked good with his stylish blonde hair so Ladybug huffed heartily at the fact that he couldn't make some puns for those.

"Looks like we better stick together!" He said, which Ladybug rolled her eyes at, looks like the puns still come. Cat Noir laughed at it cause he thought it was funny.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Kitty" Ladybug said, frowning, clearly not impressed.

"Heh..." Cat Noir's laugher died down at Ladybugs frown.

He could feel his heart swell.

"CAT NOIR!" He suddenly heard a yell when he felt his body clash against something hard and then he slid down to fall on the ground. With a groan, Ladybug came over to him.

"Silly cat, didn't you see where you were going?" She inspected him and bent down to help him up.

He groaned heavily at what felt like an arm popped out of it's socket, he grabbed onto it tight as he yelped out in pain as he felt the socket out of place.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, "Anything broken?"

"Popped socket my Lady, go and get the akuma. Don't waste any time" he said, groaning as he held himself together.

"Are you sure? Can you watch out for the bubblegum?"

"Yes. You can count on me, I'll just sit here..."

"I'll come back for you"

He believed that.

"Ladybug" He used his good arm to grab her before she left.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you right bugaboo?"

She smiled, "You and your jokes Kitty, I better go, no time to waste right?"

As she left he let his body go numb.

"Yeah..." he whispered, "Me and my jokes..."

It felt like an hour before she got back, in a way he got concerned that the Hawkmoth might have gotten her.

"Cat Noir. I'm back, are you alright?" She asked, looking concerned, "Does your arm feel okay?"

He felt her touch on his arm, which felt soothing. "I was worried about you more than my arm"

"The akuma was in the chewing gum packet, she was tricky but what's done is done" She looked at his arm, "This is going to hurt, I am going to pop it back in alright?"

"Alright" he held his breath as Ladybug pulled his arm up and then he felt a click in his bones, his arm was back in place.

"Thank you" he let himself be pulled up by her, he still supported his arm a bit, he didn't want to stress it out in any way.

"No problem, just be careful with that arm"

"I will"

She chuckled softly, "Well then, till next time then" She waved good bye as she threw her yoyo and leaped away.

On that day, it felt like as if his heart was crushed for good.

And it only got worse.

The wind felt cold now, freezing, not freeing anymore and the days just kept getting better.

He recalled a memory;

 _"Found it!" Ladybug banged her fist onto what she expected was to be cat Noirs but she only punched air, to find Cat Noir just standing there, his face blank._

 _"Cat Noir...?"_

 _"See you then...I guess..."_

 _He turned around and left a confused ladybug._

Apparently he had noticed that his tail had been flopping around more than standing up, he just didn't much life in it anymore, his cheery attitude gone, and his puns disappeared.

"You know what...I'm sixteen now, I can just run away, find a place where I could have a real family and fall in love with someone that is worth it" He stretched his body and leaned down on the roof.

"Chat?" He heard her calling, "Kitty?"

He got up, "I'm here Bug"

Ladybug frowned, "Calling me 'Bug' has become a great habit" She said as she sat next to him.

"Well, if I recall right, you didn't want me calling you 'Bugaboo' or 'My Lady', I thought it was what you wanted"

Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder, "Well...I did say that. But...you don't seem yourself lately. Your tail drags along the floor most of the time, you're not energetic and active as much, no puns and no smile"

"Well. _Sorry_ "

He doesn't even look at her in the eye.

ladybug frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

"Why do you care to ask Spots?"

She sighed and a lot of silence followed. "Well...I realized lately that...you don't realize what you had until after you lose it. So I care"

Ah, true that.

She stroked his back. "Just tell me...what ever is the matter Kitty? You always look so...sad"

"You concern me, and you're my best friend. Just please...tell me" She added.

He took his time to speak.

"Well..." He started, Ladybug turned her head at him, ready to listen.

"I was serious when I told you I loved you"

She was kind of taken aback, "What?"

"But every time I show you my affection, you just turn me down"

"So after all that.." She started working it out, "Oh Kitty...I...I-I thought you were playing around" he gasped at herself, what had she done? "And you...oh god. I'm the worst aren't I?"

"No..." Chat smiled a bit, "You are..." He sniffed, "The most...wonderful and the most..." He started to feel the tears come and then used his knees to his his face as he sobbed.

"My Father doesn't love me, and I've never...I don't feel like my two identities ever feel happy anymore! And in the mask I had you! The only thing I have ever felt love from! And you just push me away..."

Ladybug cupped his cheeks and hugged the sobbing kitty, she felt her own heart cry. "I never meant to make you feel like this at all. The reason why I didn't listen or considered your feelings because I love someone else and...I didn't want us to get too close to find our identities"

"I don't care...about that...all that matters is that I love you" He sniffed as Ladybug wiped his red eyes.

She smiled. "You have to know that you will always be my kitty"

Cat Noir smiled through tears.

"There is no one unique like you, and though I didn't know that you were such a blubbering crybaby, it hurts my heart to see you hurt. I miss your puns, your flirting, and more importantly...your unique smile"

Sniffling, he chuckled. "Thank you my lady. I am sorry for being so selfish, I understand why you want to hide your identity but...I just want to know who is this amazing girl under the mask"

"Aw, I'm not amazing. I'm so clumsy, I can't speak right and...I always mess things up"

He smiled at her, "I don't want you to be disappointed" She admitted.

"I won't be. You know why?"

She shook her head, "You being Ladybug, it all comes from you. No matter who you are underneath,you and Ladybug are one and the same. Same as me being Cat Noir, and no identity is going disappoint me, because that clumsy person inside...flaws and all, I love them all"

She giggled, "That's very flattering but you don't even know me"

"Oh, there's someone in my class who can't make up her words very clearly, she stumbles, and she's clumsy but she's going to be a wonderful fashion designer one day. She is so nice and she helps people all the time, remind you of someone?"

She smirked a bit, "Funny, you make some sense there"

"Yeah, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she is such a lovely friend. She reminds me of you in a way"

She froze, "Hold on, Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"You're a high school student?"

"Yes...?" Cat Noir twirked his head to the side in confusion.

She then looked at him, "No...it can't be..."

"What is it?"

"Adrien Agreste? Is that you?"

"Do I know you?" He asked, completely clueless. "You know me?"

Her mouth hung open. "Adrien?" She said a bit louder.

"Yes...?"

"ADRIEN?!" She squeaked happily, "It's you! It always has been you!" She wanted to jump around, "How could have I not seen it?"

"My Lady, please tell me what's going on"

She wiped the remains of his tears, "I cannot believe that I have been around the person I have loved for such a long time..." She smiled at him.

"What...?" Cat Noir could not believe his ears.

She exhaled, "I could never introduce myself properly" She stands up right before speaking, "Adrien Agreste, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

Now it was for his mouth to widen.

"I...I have always-always...l-l-l-loved...you...since you lent me...your umbrella on your first day of school" She stuttered through words, "Well...that wasn't really proper was it?" She blushed.

"Oh! Marinette!" Cat Noir gasped, he stood up and started laughing happily, "How unpurrfect are we now, not realizing. Oh, how stupid and blind we've been!" he hugged her tightly, which made Ladybug blush, knowing that it's Adrien that's hugging her, but she laughed nonetheless because Adrien was laughing.

When the laughter died out, there was loud purring coming from his chest which made her smile because from that, she know just how much he loved her. She realized that she was being held by such gentle arms, his cuddles were warm and she immediately forgot everything else but his presence.

"Hmm" She sighed happily. "You know, Adrien, if we keep cuddling like this- I more than don't mind, we are going to get less sleep for tomorrow"

"I have been aware, I think I might miss a class because I haven't been able to sleep well"

"Oh" She recalled that Adrien had been falling asleep in class a lot, "Should I help you sleep? Come with you?"

"That will mean the world to me"

When they had jumped through the window into Adrien's room they released their transformations, Marinette felt herself squeal at seeing a yawning Adrien and she looked at Tikki smile gently at her, as Plagg smirked.

She looked around his room and felt excitement run through her, but when Adrien yawned again, her attention went back to him.

"I am going to get dressed, wait here" he said and she stood still until he came out in long sleeved pajamas, yawning again, Marinette tucked him in.

 _"He must be exhausted, after he has been through"_ Marinette thought.

"Don't forget to close the window after you leave Marinette, you need some sleep too"

She nodded, "Yeah, you're my first priority first. I won't leave until you fall asleep"

Adrien smiled, "Thank you..."

She sat next to the bed as she watched him, "See you tomorrow Mari"

As she watched his eyelids shut, she wanted to leave some finishing touches, and she gently sang,

 _"Soft kitty, warm kitty,_

 _Little ball of fur_

 _Happy kitty, sleepy kitty,_

 _Purr Purr Purr"_

 _S_ he saw Adrien fall into deep sleep.

"Goodnight Adrien" She leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I will see you tomorrow"

The next day, Adrien felt like a new person completely.

"Adrikiiiiins!" He heard that familiar squeal from Chloe, all of a sudden she came straight into his path and he dodged it, for her to stumble and fall over.

"Duuuude" Nino chuckled.

"I'm sorry I just panicked!" Adrien jumped at what just happened.

"Adrien, what giiives?! Look at my hair!" Chloe whined, "Er, sorry" Adrien apologized.

"It's no biggie, forgivesies Adrikins, where have you been all day! You weren't at class!"

"I slept in...I did alot of homework last night"

Chloe scoffed at the word 'homework',"I should talk to the principal about the work load the teachers have been giving you! My poor Adrikins has been a wreck, my poor baby-"

Chloe's squabbling had stopped when he caught sight of Marinette who had blushed, but then she waved. He waved back which made her smile.

"Excuse me" he waved Chloe aside, "I want to do something" He walked off.

"Wha- wait! What are you doing?!" Chloe complained as Adrien walked towards Marinette who had Alya next to her.

As he stopped in front of her, Alya pushed her in front of him to let her do her thing.

"Good morning Marinette"

"Er, good morning" She smiled widely, doing so made Adrien chuckle, "You're so cute when you do that"

Alya's mouth dropped. "Well, er, I have always thought so. Erm- thank you for last night er- now _I'm_ stuttering, so weird" He rubbed his neck.

Marinette smiled warmly at him, "My pleasure"

"Well. I...made something for you" He pulled off his back, and opened it to give her a letter. "Please read it"

Marinette accepted the letter and opened it up.

 _"I love you too"_ She read, _"Will you go out with me?"_ "Oh Adrien" She pressed the letter against her heart, "Of course I will! Then...will you call me your girlfriend?"

Adrien smiled, "Yeah"

Marinette started welling up with happy tears, "Now don't you start!" Adrien chuckled, "Oh! Come here already!" Marinette put out her arms wide.

As Adrien hugged her, she pressed her lips against his in front a very surprised Alya, she was cheering while Nino was whooping loudly.

"Ugh! Why did he have to choose _her_ rather than me?!" Chloe whined, she grabbed Adrien's arm and tried to pull him away.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa" Adrien pushed her away, "She is _my_ girlfriend!"

"What are you implying?! Ew!" Chloe stuck out her tongue, "I wasn't trying to steal her!" She said as Adrien raised an eyebrow, "Whatevs, I'm out of here" She said, ignoring the people that chuckled at her, Marinette snorted with laughter.

"Silly kitty" She said as she flicked Adriens nose.

END -


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morrrrning Adrien!" Plagg tapped Adrien on the forehead, "Get up pal, or you'll be late for school!"

"Ugh..." Adrien groaned, "Plagg, I am having the best sleep of my life!" Adrien tried to shoo the Kwami away.

"Marinette is going to get worried about you if you don't get to class in time, your breakfast already arrived ages ago! And I want my cheese!"

Adrien sighed, he got up, blinked and let his body stretch out, letting out a groan and then he sighed of relief. "I haven't felt so good in ages"

"Yeah, after clearing all your problems last night"

Adrien got up from bed as his photos of Ladybug appeared on his computer, for a moment, he looked at them and remembered Marinette. He smiled as he remembered her care for him last night.

 _"But we have so much to talk about..."_

"Plagg"

"Yeah?"

"I am going to ask her out"

"What?!" Plagg's eyes widened, "Ask out that bakery girl, are you kidding?" But then he took a second thought, if Adrien dated her he could get all the cheese he wanted "Actually, that might not actually be a bad idea"

"Pfft" Adrien saw right through him, but then he got an idea. "Ah!"

"What?" Plagg asked but Adrien never answered as he quickly got dressed, and he got a piece of paper and coloring pencils and started eating his breakfast as he started writing.

"What are you making?" Plagg asked, taking his cheese off the tray and taking a bite.

"I want to make the day memorable for her, so I want to be able to write her my message so she can keep it forever"

"Huh"

When Adrien finished his breakfast, he grabbed a pink envelope, put the letter in, grabbed his bag and ran out for school.

In class that day-

Marinette felt giddily in class as she walked in with Adrien, she was happy to see him with a big smile on his face.

"Can I sit next to you today Marinette?" He asked.

"Ugh!" Chloe pouted.

"Of course" Marinette guided Adrien to her seat and he sat down, as Marinette let herself be seated next to him.

 _"This feels like a dream..."_ Marinette thought.

Alya and Nino were smiling at the new couple from below.

When class finished, Marinette put on a brave face and looked at Adrien.

"Shall we go and have some lunch together? My parents brought a lot of croissants for me this morning" She asked. "Of course! I'd love to"

They went outside and took their seat, Marinette happened to have brought so many yummy things and shared them with Adrien.

"Are you sure...?" Adrien asked, "Yeah! Please, dig in!" She encouraged, "You must be hungry, when you're depressed, you have less of an appetite"

"Are...you worried?" Adrien asked her, concerned.

"Well...the thing is, I'm sorry..." Marinette looked down at her lap guiltily.

"For what?"

"For what I put you through"

Adrien sighed, "From what you told me last night, I understand your reasons"

"But I should have told you about it properly, I didn't make it clear to you"

"Hey" Adrien lifted her chin and looked at her in the eye, "I have never been better in my life when I woke up this morning. I woke up with knowing who you are, your reasons and from that I could understand why you hid your identity and rejected my flirting. Yes, those days got harsh but...I don't want to go back on those days, I want to start as a new person as we are here today. Together"

Marinette smiled fondly, "You're so strong Chat" She grabbed his hand that lifted her chin and kissed it, a bit of shyness in her cheeks when Adrien started getting teary.

"Oh...don't cry..." Marinette frowned and then she caressed his cheek.

"It's okay, I'm just so happy..." Adrien sniffed.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" She asked.

"Oh, no, I-I'll be fine" He wiped his eyes.

"Oh come on soggy, man up" Plagg came out of his pocket.

"Plagg, keep down!" Adrien waved him back.

"Is that...your Kwami?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, Marinette, this is Plagg" Adrien introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you, by the way, do you have any camembert?" He asked, his tail wagging.

Tikki scoffed inside Marinette's bag.

"I think I do..." Marinette looked inside her lunch bag, to find a big hunk of cheese, "Will this be-"

"Whoooaaaaa!" Plagg took the cheese and licked his lips, "I like you already, Adrien, you have got to marry this one!"

Immediately Marinette and Adrien blushed.

"What? Too soon?"

"Plagg, why don't you go in my bag and join Tikki so you can enjoy your treat?" Marinette suggested.

Plagg looked at her bag, "Sure, it has more room" He went inside willingly.

"I'm sorry about that, he has always been this way"

"It's no biggie..." Marinette waved it off. "Here, eat up kitty"

Adrien helped himself and started eating.

"So, is 'Tikki' your Kwami?" Adrien asked after gulping down a bite of a sandwich.

"Oh, yeah, hold on" Marinette looked around for anyone, luckily, they were alone. "Come out Tikki" Marinette set the all clear, Tikki came out.

"Tikki, I'd like you to meet Adrien Agreste, aka, the Chat Noir"

"It's nice to meet you Adrien" Tikki smiled at him, she let him give her a handshake. "My pleasure Tikki, you seem very sweet"

"Oh, thank you" Tikki liked the compliment, "I hope that Plagg has been treating you well?"

"All he likes is cheese, other than that, he is a good friend"

"I'm glad" Tikki chuckled at Adrien's stuffed cheeks full of food, "I hope you get better, all Marinette did was worry about you the past few months"

Marinette gawped at the kwami as she told him that, "Really?" Adrien awed.

"Hmm hmm!" Tikki nodded her head. "She cares for you, very much"

Adrien looked at the blushing Marinette. "You've liked me since I gave you that umbrella..."

Marinette squeaked, and nodded her head rapidly. She could hear her own heart pounding in her ears as Adrien awed. "So all this time... I still can't half believe it"

"Yeah, who knew you were the flirty Cat Noir? I didn't know you were like that"

"When I am Cat Noir, it's a time when I can be myself without the restraints of my Father, telling me what to say, what to do, and what I can't do. Even though I may not flirt in public, Cat Noir has always been a part of me"

Marinette recalled what he said about his Father.

"I'm sorry- Your Father...he doesn't spend time with you?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter anymore, I have you now. You mean the world to me" His eyes all soft and full of love, she could see it.

Marinette felt her heart swoon and return the gesture. She put away her lunch bag and scooted up close to him, to put her hand on top of his and they both grasped, to feel Marinette's soft hands.

It feels amazing to finally _touch._ And the best thing ever is that Adrien actually loves her, as she looked at him, she could see the picture of Cat Noir's face with his mask and ears. The person that was always there, protecting her.

"I love you too kitty"

"Girl! How was your lunch break? I saw you go off with Adrien!"

"Oh- yeah, he's a real sweetheart Alya" Marinette finally frowned in awe, her head going off to dreamland, "He told me that he was in love with me too, funnily enough, long as I have been!"

"You are so lucky! And you have all the time in the world to spend with him!"

"But- Wouldn't you mind?"

"Not at all! I'm cool with it, he's your boyfriend, we can hang out whenever we want!"

"Thanks Alya, I appreciate it. Shall we meet tomorrow after school to study for next weeks test?"

"I will see you tomorrow then" Marinette waved her friend off before Adrien approached her, "Hey"

Marinette almost jumped out of her skin, "Adrien! HI!?"

"Hold your whiskers Marinette, I like it when you jump, you're cute when you do that but I don't bite"

"Sorry, just-jumpy" Marinette half groaned.

"It's okay" Adrien smiled, "I'll see you tonight when I can" He winked, which made Marinette giggle a little.

"Well, see you tonight"

She held her breath and placed a kiss on his cheek, one of the things that she dreamed of doing. As she moved away, she saw the soft blush in Adrien's cheeks, his surprised expression that then turned warm.

"I'll see you too" he said, and returned the soft peck on Marinette's own. As he pulled away, Marinette suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"Whoa!" He chuckled.

"If you ever feel sad...please come and see me, I want to be there for you. Always. When you need me, I'll be here for you"

Adrien felt his worries wilt away as he wrapped his arms around her, it felt like hours before they let go of each other. He didn't want to let go of such an angel, he went over to the car, waved to her, as she waved back and went inside the car.

He couldn't wait for tonight.

When Marinette heard that familiar thump on the rooftop, her heart sprung up and she went up to see him.

To see Cat Noir's face again felt like pure bliss.

"Kitty!" She called out.

"Princess!" Cat Noir called back, as he leaped over to her, he de-transformed, to find himself back in her arms again.

"Oh Chat~!" Marinette nuzzled her face into his chest, "It feels like forever and it's only been hours!"

"Same here M'Lady"

Marinette smiled up to him, "My parents are out until next week, you can stay for as long as you like!"

He hugged her tightly in response.

"Would you like to come inside?" She asked.

"Of course!"

When they got inside, Adrien immediately noticed the pictures of himself on her walls. "Wow. I didn't see those last time I came here"

"That's because I panicked and put them all away...But now, I want you to see them"

Adrien smiled.

"By the way, I have something to spoil Plagg with..." She went to her desk to grab a plate of Camembert, "Here you go!"

"Ohhhhhhh!" Plagg licked his lips and went straight for it before Marinette stopped him. "What's the magic word?" She asked.

"Erm, thank you?"

"Good! Now you can have your cheese" She placed the plate in front of him and he happily obliged to stuff his face full of cheese.

"You're spoiling him Marinette!" Adrien chuckled as he watched his Kwami eat.

"Well, I've learned that first good impressions are great ones"

"True that!"

"So were you able to safely leave your house?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, as long as Nathalie and my Father think I am asleep, I'm good to go"

"Just at night? It is sort of late..."

"When I want to go out, it's usually at night or on my free time, but my free time during the day includes being stuck inside the house. So I am only able to run around freely when another akuma is on the loose, as Cat Noir. So, yeah, welcome to my world"

"Your Father must be terribly busy"

"So he says, he never spends time with me...I don't even know what he does, if i did, I'd be able to understand why he doesn't have the time. But I don't and I don't know what to think of it"

"It must be frustrating" Marinette frowned.

"It always is. But that's the way it has always been, since my Mother died apparently"

"Well. I think that, even though he doesn't show it, he still loves you very much. Remember when he was akumatised as the collector?"

Adrien recalled that time, "Yeah, he told us that he cared for me, and that he loved me..." He smiled.

"Maybe he just doesn't know how to act around you, especially with someone, the love of their life is gone"

 _"Yeah...that could be it"_

"Thank you Marinette, you make my world so much brighter" Adrien gave her a hug, "There are some good things out in the world, I always need to be reminded of them"

Marinette wrapped her arms around Adriens back, as she wondered what could cheer him up.

"What did you and your Mother do when you were little?" She asked.

"Well, we loved playing hide and seek"

"Hmm! Then I have an idea!" She went to her drawers to grab a Cat Noir mask and ears, "I made these once when I was bored, your puns made my days better" She showed them to him.

"Wow, nicely made!"

"I have an idea, we can play hide and seek, but with these"

"How?"

"Easy" She puts the mask on him and then the ears, giggling, she adjusted his hair a bit to make him look like Cat Noir.

"The person hiding has to wear these, and what the seeker does is call out, "Here kitty kitty kitty kitty!"

Adrien burst out laughing, "That's amazing! I don't think I can hide and keep silent doing this"

Marinette was glad that it was making him happy, "We can have fun exploring though my house playing this game. What do you say?"

"I think it's a puuurfect idea!"

They took a while before they both grinned widely, and Adrien twiddled an eyebrow affectionately.

"Silly kitty" Marinette punched him playfully in the arm.

The next thing they were playing hide and seek in Marinette's house.

Adrien hid under a table in the bakery kitchen chuckling as he heard footsteps come in the room.

Then he heard soft taps, until...

"BOO!" Marinette yelled, and Adrien jumped, his head banged against the table. "Argh!" He yelped, immediately rubbing his head, it wasn't so sore, he chuckled to himself.

"You okay?" Marinette asked with her Cat Noir ears and mask on, she looked _adorbable_ with those on.

"I'm fine, you gave me quite the surprise" He let Marinette help him up to stand.

"We have been playing for a thrilling hour, but we both need some sleep for tomorrow"

"Yeah..."

"Would you like to stay the night? If you go back to your house in time, no one would be suspicious"

Adrien blushed, "Really? Is that alright?"

"Of course, I can get some of my Dad's old pajama's and my bed is a double size-" She realized then that she would be sleeping with him, "So it's fine!" She maintained a squeak in her voice.

"Are you really really sure?" His face was full of _are you certain?!_

Marinette nodded. "I'll go and get some pajama's" And she quickly sped out of the kitchen, leaving Adrien gaping.

"Wow. I love her" He pressed a hand to his heart, _"So much"_

Soon, she came back with some pajama's. "Here, I'll go change in my room, you quickly go in those and I'll call out to tell you when everything's good"

"Alright then" He said and Marinette politely left the room.

Adrien changed in his own pace and then went out the room to wait for Marinette, until he heard her call, she opened the entrance and he climbed up the ladder.

"Here" he gives his clothes to Marinette. "You can put them somewhere suitable" He got up and shut the door while Marinette put his clothes away.

At that time, Adrien picked up her hair brush and approached her from behind.

"Here, I'll do your hair for you" He said, using one hand to take out her ribbons and put them on her dressing table. "Oh, thank you"

As he hair was let down, Adrien could see exactly how long it was, and it was soft like he imagined it to be and he gently brushed her hair.

"Your hair is really nice Marinette, you should really let it down once in a while"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's very soft too, you must take good care of it"

The more he brushed her hair, the sleepier she became.

"So...tired..." She yawned.

"Time for bed then princess" Adrien set her brush aside and guided her to the bed, they went up the ladder and Adrien lifted the sheets to tuck her in and then climbed in himself.

It was like the softest bed in the world, his own is plain, boring and cold. And when he settled in with Marinette, she felt so warm.

"Goodnight Plagg, Tikki" Adrien said to the two kwami's.

"Goodnight you two" Tikki said, "Come on, I'll show you where I sleep" She said to Plagg.

Adrien checked on Marinette that had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Marinette"


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien woke up with Marinette sleeping next to his shoulder.

 _"So...cute"_ He thought. _"These are the best days of my life!"_

He wrapped his arms around her waist _"And she is a bit of a heavy sleeper..."_ He smiled as she watched her breathe.

Then a phone started vibrating, his body froze, but he relaxed when he realized that it was only Marinette's phone. He picked it up and noticed that Alya was calling.

 _"Well, I better make sure that she doesn't worry about her friend"_

He started the call and put it to his ear.

"Good morning Alya!" he said in a cheery tone.

"ADIREN?!" The phone screeched, Adrien had to move the phone away from his ear because of the high volume.

"Wh-where's Marinette?!" Alya asked.

"Sleeping" he answered.

"Sleeping? Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"Well-" Adrien looked at the phone time and he swore loudly. "DAMN!" he put the phone down, "Mari, get up! We're late for school!"

"Adriiieeennnn..." Marinette groaned, so he decided to shake her a bit.

Alya chuckled over the phone. "Let me guess, a sleepover?"

"Erm, yeah, actually..."

Alya gasped, "I was just joking!"

"Adrien..." Marinette woke up and rubbed her eyes, "What's going onnnn?"

"We're late for school! We have to run if we want to get there on time!" Adrien ended the call on her phone and ran down the stairs to grab his clothes and quickly strip off his pajama's to change. Putting on a shirt and jumping around to get his pants on.

"Adrien? Why aren't...?"

"No need to explain!" he grabbed Marinette's clothes and threw them over to her, as she quickly realized what was going on, she started getting dressed quickly.

"Plagg! Tikki!" Adrien called out and the two kwami's appeared while Marinette was half dressed. "We're late for school!"

"We can grab some things from the bakery to eat later!" Marinette called out.

Adrien put on his shoes and grabbed his and Marinette's bags, "Come on Marinette" He hurried her.

Marinette, fully dressed, she ran down the stairs and put on her shoes before grabbing her bag from Adrien. "Let's go let's go!"

They went down the hatch and grabbed some muffins before running out the store, and speeding down the street on the way to school.

Adrien was a little faster than Marinette, so he slowed down a little to match her pace. By the time they ran through the school entrance, they both ran up to their classroom, slamming the door open.

The teacher wasn't there yet.

"Safe!" Marinette yelled with her fist in the air as they both collapsed on each other, panting and trying to catch their breaths, their hair was messy and Marinette didn't have the time to put up her pigtails properly.

There were some sniggers from the students.

"Just on time you two!" Alya said.

"You could have gotten here earlier, that stealer has made you late!" Chloe complained, "If you weren't dating her, you'd be here with me, on time!"

"Well" Adrien gasped for a breath, "Even though we we're almost late," He gasped for another breath, "We're pretty spot on time!"

Marinette giggled through her breaths at his pun. _"A Ladybug pun!"_

Chloe harrumphed.

"Let's get ourselves seated shall we?" Adrien asked, "Sure" Marinette nodded.

They decided to sit next to Alya, Alya on the far left, Marinette in the middle and Adrien on the right.

"So, a sleepover?" Alya asked.

"Wait. How do you know?" Marinette asked, her eyes widened.

"I called earlier, didn't you hear?"

Marinette looked at Adrien who nervously chuckled. "Sorry?"

"It's okay" Marinette patted him on the shoulder. 

In the middle of class, Adrien was fiddling a bit with his pen, at that motion, Marinette knew that he was thinking, she knew him too well after studying what he does.

"Erm..." She whispered to him, "Would you like one of my spare sketchbooks?" She asked.

"How did you know I needed one?"

"Well, to be honest, I know when you're thinking, or when you're nervous. I even know your schedule by heart" She said.

Adrien blushed, "What- really? Well- then-" He took a moment to take it all in, "Yes please, I would love a sketchbook"

Marinette got out a book from her bag, "Here, you can share what you have been thinking later"

Adrien received the book, "Thank you. I will"

So he started writing and putting things down. 

"So" Marinette proceeded from their previous conversation at lunch, "What we're you thinking about?"

"Well- I was thinking about us when we're fighting akumas. We have always just went in there and made things up as we went, we never prepare for anything"

"You're right"

"So I was thinking...we could make our own battle strategies for different situations, so if we got stuck in something, we'd have a proper plan. And also things like, what if we ever get separated, what do we do? Or even get hurt?"

"The akuma's lately have been getting stronger, you can say that they have been becoming more difficult"

"Yeah, they are. So, I thought that we could improve our abilities, somewhere, anywhere privately and discuss what we need. Like, maybe cameras to record everything we do so we can recall what has been happening with Hawkmoth, report the akuma's, maybe we could find things, or patterns"

Marinette went into thought.

"I was just thinking. If the akuma's are only getting stronger, we can only get prepared. We almost got our miraculouses taken once, and we can't let that happen again"

"You're right. After school, we can talk to Tikki and Plagg about it and see what they think. I think that you're making a good point, we could go to Master Fu, and he might give us some advice"

"Who is Master Fu?" Adrien asked.

"You don't know? He's the Guardian of the Miraculous. He knows a lot. He can explain everything to you later"

"Alright"

"So, if we we're to have somewhere to discuss anything, where would we go?"

"Hmm" Adrien wondered, "I know that there is a large unused basement at my house, it is always left alone. I bet we can use that"

"Would your Father mind?"

"No. He hasn't used it in a lifetime, when the house was bought, the basement came with it and the entrance is at the way back of the house on the outside of the gate but Father never did have any use for it"

"Then that would be a perfect place to go! Then we can go there on the weekend tomorrow, we can see Master Fu tonight, can you meet up after I finish studying with Alya?"

"Sure! I'll be there!"

"Great!"

Marinette let Adrien finish his sandwich while they give some food for their kwamis.

Adrien sighed, "My phone is going to ring at any time today because father will be wondering why I wasn't at home this morning for breakfast"

"Well, he can't stop you at anything. You're your own person"

"You're right, it's my life, not his to control" He set his mind straight, nodding, "Then I know what to say to him the next time he talks to me"

Marinette put a calming hand on his shoulder, "It doesn't matter what happens, I will be here for you"

Adrien smiled, "So will I" He pats her hand on his shoulder.

Marinette smiled, as they both moved a bit closer together, they give each other a kiss.

 _"His lips are so warm...and so soft..."_ Marinette thought as Adrien sighed into the kiss. He pecked at her lips a bit before they broke apart.

"You know..." Marinette grinned happily, "When we are capturing akuma's, I'll be pretty much responding to your charms. Are you really like that on the inside?"

"Only when you're around m'lady"

"What about when I am Marinette?"

"When I am out of the suit, because I was taught not to say such things so easily, I usually keep them in"

"Yeah, cause if you did use so many puns, I'd notice you earlier"

"Another reason why I didn't use so many puns and let myself out much more, people are much more likely to notice"

"Hmm. Now when I think about it, when you let yourself go so freely, I can see all of you"

"Spiritually, mentally or _physically_?"

Marinette blushed furiously, "Except that part?" She squeaked, chuckling, "Such a charmer aren't you?"

"Well. Now I know that I can be myself around you"

"Oh" Plagg groaned, "Leave me out of _that_ " He cringed inside of Adrien's pocket.

Adrien and Marinette both chuckled.

But they set their minds aside when they heard screaming for help, they looked at what looked like a huge bug which looks like a grasshopper with blades for arms.

"Well. Let's go kitty!" Marinette said as they both got up and ran for a good hiding place.

"Right by your tail m'lady! Wait- you don't have one"

Marinette rolled her eyes before Tikki and Plagg came out, "It's our first transformation together!" Tikki cheered.

Marinette and Adrien nodded to each other.

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

They both smiled at each other after they transformed, "Well spot on" Chat said.

"And here you go again, my attractive ball of cute fur"

Chat awed at her words, "My heart is officially stolen" He mimicked his heart being stolen and then gave it to Ladybug who grabbed it.

"I will die happy now" Chat could feel his body about to fall forward.

"No one is dying when we have an akuma to catch! Let's go!"

They climbed up the building that they hid behind, and started heading straight for the bug.

It looks like an attacking akuma this time" Chat said.

"Is Hawkmoth looking to attack and get what he wants this time?"

"The more akuma's he releases, the more he studies us, the smarter he gets"

Ladybug nodded, "And those blades look deadly, we don't want to get close to those"

"Before he decides to attack anyone, we have to think of a good plan"

"Well, first of all, his weapon is his blades so he will have to take those down first. Then capture his akuma!"

"Sounds good. Let's be aware that we don't want to get close to those sharp blades"

They nodded to each other before they ran into the battlefield.

"Looks like there is a new bug in town!" Chat said, "But he's not the prettiest one I know" He winked before the grasshopper aimed straight for him, "Uargh!" he started running away from it, "It's rather...fast!" He started leaping across a few buildings before he left safe. It's speed was incredible, Hawkmoth must be desperate.

After a few seconds the grasshopper slowed down.

"He has speed but he get's exhausted fast! We can capture him when he slows, that will be our chance!" Chat called over to Ladybug.

"I could see that!"

"Here kittty kitty kitty kitty!" The bug chirped, Chat groaned, "Oh I don't wanna be chased! Isn't it supposed to be the cat chasing their predators, not the other way around?"

"Distract him Chat!" Ladybug called out.

"Sure..." He looked at the bug, "Hey! Why don't you find yourself a lady to bite your head off?!" he yelled.

"Well- not me!" Ladybug replied. And Chat laughed his head off. Before he could finish, he yelped as he saw the bug jump towards him. Only to find that Ladybug had used her yoyo to grab him from behind.

He waved him off before the bug was yanked backwards. They quickly held down the blades and looked for a possible akuma, after finding a magnifying glass tied to him, Chat took it off to throw it to Ladybug and she smashed the item, a butterfly escaping it.

"No more evildoing little akuma" Ladybug got out her yoyo and set it, "Time to de-evilize!" Capturing the akuma, she opened her yoyo and set it free.

"Bye bye little butterfly" Chat waved as the grasshopper villian dissolved into a karate instructor.

"Pound it!" They fist bumped each other.

"We did a great job, thanks to your analyzing, we made an efficient plan to capture the akuma"

"No purroblem m'lady! As long as it works, we can use this strategy. And we didn't even have to use any of our powers"

They then heard the school bell ring from afar, they then checked the time. "School is over for the day, we have to get back"

"We will have to go down different routes to prevent suspicion" Cat Noir suggested.

"Haven't we all?"

They grinned before departing, back to school to grab their things.

"Well, I wish you best of luck" Marinette said.

"Thank you, I hope he isn't mad at me"

Marinette gave him a warm smile before kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later then"

Adrien smiled in response, "Yeah, I'll see you m'lady" He gives her a hug and then pecks her on the cheek before leaving.

As Adrien arrived home, Natalie noticed him come in.

"Adrien, where were you this morning, you weren't home here for breakfast" Natalie asked.

"I'm sorry I went out without notice, I wanted to study in order to catch up with what I have missed. I know I have been down and depressed but that has come to pass, I want to do better"

"If you wanted to study, you could have done it in your room"

"I wanted to study at school at an environment without distractions, to get me in the mood. I figured that it was better if I wasn't in my room"

"Well, if you are going to school early, please leave a note or text message"

"Thank you Natalie, I appreciate it"

Before Adrien could leave the room, Nathalie added, "Your Father was worried about you this morning. You are lucky that he trusted you enough to know that you were doing the right thing"

"Thank you. Please send my regards"

And he went inside his room to sigh of relief. 

"So, how are you and Adrien?" Alya asked.

"Oh Alya, where can I even start?" Marinette sighed, "His kisses are so warm, he's so calm, kind and perfect in every way~"

"Sounds like you are having the time of your life, I am happy for you. Though, I will not ask about what happened this morning"

Marinette blushed bright red. Remembering flashes of Adrien holding her, and even when he quickly dressed this morning, she swears that she saw skin, even half asleep and _oh god_ , has he seen her?!.

"Please, I would appreciate you not putting salt on the wound"

Alya laughed, "I won't, let's get studying!" 

Cat Noir came swooping down to land gently as to not disturb anyone inside Marinette's room as he arrived at her house. Releasing his transformation, he quietly opened the hatch to hear Marinette and Alya talking silently. Carefully going down and laying himself on Marinette's bed, still crumpled up from this morning, he closed the hutch, hoping that it won't make a sound.

 _"Good. Now I can wait and enjoy myself"_

Lying on his stomach, he watched them both study, sighing to himself, he watched Marinette.

 _"This is so nice..."_

"So, what is up with your family for Christmas?" Alya asked.

"Oh, my family are planning to make puddings this year at a special price there will be some free cocoa on Christmas week so I am definitely looking forward to that"

"That sounds awesome! I should definitely come for some cocoa"

"Though...I am thinking of inviting Adrien along to spend some time with us, so we can share Christmas with him. I know he loves his Dad but the thought of him being lonely...just breaks my heart"

 _"Really? You are so nice Marinette, I'd love to come"_

"Well. You can ask him if he would like to come along, maybe I can come and we all can have some fun"

"That would be wonderful Alya, thank you"

"No problem, the more the merrier"

Marinette laughed softly.

As they continued working, Marinette grunted in frustration. "Can you get this equation? I can never get it right" She showed her book to Alya.

"Let me see"

Adrien lifted his head curiously.

"Ah, I can't interpret what this is saying..." Alya groaned as she read the text book.

"Yeah, see? No wonder I can't get it right, maybe we can look it up on a computer. Or maybe I can ask Adrien, he will likely know"

"Ask and I deliver" Adrien said out loud and Marinette sqeaked. "ADRIEN?!"

Adrien just waved.

"When did he get here?" Alya asked, surprised.

"Took the back door, I didn't want to disturb my favorite girl" He said, which made Marinette's heart melt.

"Wow. I didn't know that there was a back door, having a boyfriend has it's quirks" Alya commented.

"Adrien, could you please explain this equation to me?" Marinette asked and he came down to explain it. He explained it simply and they got it right away.

"Your explanation is brilliant! Thank you" Marinette said, "No problem, you can always ask me" he pecked her on the forehead and took a seat next to her right.

He watched them both continue studying when he then let his mind wander, grabbing an A3 paper, he grabbed a pencil and started listing things before using the back and then got a ruler to start making a draft of their hiding place.

Since that he was so in it, Marinette and Alya noticed his focus.

"What is he doing?" Alya whispered.

"Whatever he is doing, let's not distract him, once he starts something, he doesn't stop" Marinette whispered back, "Let's keep going"

It was only an hour later when Alya and Marinette decided to finish up, and Adrien was still into it.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow Alya" Marinette saw her off.

"Yup, I will see you later, have fun with Adrien!"

Marinette smiled, and waved her off as Alya left and she went back inside to see Adrien still drawing the draft. She approached him and touched him on the shoulder which brought him back to reality. "Ah, Mari, where is Alya?"

"We finished up and she left. It's been an hour"

"Already? I could have said goodbye"

"She didn't want to disturb you since you were so focused" She then looked at Adrien's papers, looking at the draft, she saw a very detailed display of the hideout.

"This is actually really impressive!"

"Oh- thank you"

"We can show these to Master Fu, so you can display your ideas!"

"I think it's a wonderful idea Adrien!" Tikki came out of hiding, "I think that Master Fu will appreciate your thoughts. Though, it will have to be top secret"

"I have thought that through. if we ever record anything, it can be stored on an offline computer so no one can see it on location services or access it in any way. It can only be accessed by us, by voice recognition. We just need to build one"

"You can do that?"

"Well. If you have the hands to sew, you can build a computer" 

"Well. I can see that you have been putting your mind into this Adrien. I remember the palace that we had so long ago, you both need a place to train and improve your skills. Though, I would imagine that it would be guarded and unsuspected?" Master Fu asked after looking through Adrien's drafts.

"Yes. If we place everything correctly, the base should have no suspicion at all. It can only be accessed by us and us only"

"Well, if that is the case, I won't say anything against it"

A cheer rose in both their chests.

"Though, I would like to see it when it is finished"

"Of course"

"And also, I am delighted to see that both of you are getting along splendid" Master Fu added, Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and smiled.

"Me too Master Fu" Marinette said.

"So what is left is to get the correct parts" Adrien said. "Shall we go to a computer shop?" Marinette suggested.

"Yeah, I know the closest place"

Marinette followed Adrien to the closest computer place where he bought all of the pieces, Marinette was so clueless, she bought her own computer but she had no idea how many pieces computers came in.

"It's like sewing, we can build it together"

 _"Now, to build something with Adrien would be wonderful"_ Marinette smiled at the thought.

They both carried their half of the computer as they carried it back to the back entrance of Adrien's house, the basement looked kind of creepy at first. The door looked like a hundred year old creaky door.

"Erm, are you sure this is the place?" Marinette asked, she hoped that she won't be entering a haunted house.

"Totally, just give me a moment" Adrien placed down half the computer and tried to open the door with a key. "It's kind of jammed..."

Marinette put down her own half and they both pushed the door down hard. They both felt some budges. "Hey, I think it's-"

Suddenly the door opened wide, they both collapsed to the floor on top of each other.

"Eh" Marinette's eyes blew wide.

Adrien smiled in response, "Like always"

"No, not that!" She got up and pointed at a spider behind Adrien's head, "SPiDEr!" She shrieked.

Adrien and Plagg took a look and laughed, "It's only a tiny one!" Plagg laughed his head off.

"It's HUGE" Marinette pointed out.

"It's smaller than me you big baby" Plagg elbowed her in the shoulder. "You're a bug for goodness sakes"

Marinette pouted with a "humph"

Adrien's stomach was starting to hurt. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard.

"Now this laughing is upsetting my stomach" Plagg complained, "Be nice you two" Tikki said, "Let's go inside, it can't be just as bad as the spider" Tikki went inside and a surprised sound came from her. "It's actually really big and clean and so nice!" She exclaimed.

"Come inside!" Tikki pulled Marinette's hand and lead her inside.

"Oh, it is! And it seems to be...refurbished...?"

Adrien dragged in all the computer parts and closed the door to see the entire basement in certain parts, there was a desk, plenty of power ports, a queen sized bed in the corner and a small peeky window.

"It just needs a bit of polishing. We still have to get all the correct stuff we need to make the whole thing perfect"

"I can actually see it in my eyes! It's going to look brilliant Adrien!"

"Yeah, first things first. Computer" He turned on a light and they both got to work.

With Adrien, Marinette, Tikki and Plagg, they assembled the computer together and finally got it operating wonderfully at the end of the day. Thankfully the Monitor had a built in camera and it had everything that they needed.

"No internet, wifi, or intranet, only private bluetooth with a good security program, you have really thought this out!" Tikki said, "It's perfect!"

"And we made it together" Marinette said. "Well, Tikki, Plagg, have you ever been filmed on camera before?"

"Never!" Plagg said, "If we record anything, this will be the very first thing for us kwami's. Though, I would appreciate some cheese than being on camera right now"

"I'll get us some dinner, I'll be right back" Adrien got up from the floor and went up to the house entrance door, looking at the electric lock, he started resetting it.

"New lock pass is 8569 okay? All locks will have to be unique"

"Sure, I will have that pass in the back of my head"

Ten minutes later, Adrien came back with two plates and one small one with mountainous piles of Camembert and cookies.

"Sorry I was a little slow. My father took some convincing, I asked him permission to use the basement for "studying" so we could have "a quiet place to do proper work" with you. He raised his eye at me and asked me a billion questions why before letting me go"

"I'm sure he has his reasons, we can explain with an excuse later" Marinette took the plates and put them both on the floor for them all to eat.

"Yeah. My pajama's are out the door just in case if we get too tired, Father isn't very comfortable with that information either" He said before yawning.

"At least this place is toasty and warm for all of us"

"I will have to grab some extra stuff too in a moment, just after we finish eating"

"This place is like a mansion, even though it's just a basement. We have plenty of room"

After they finished eating, Marinette and Adrien grabbed some things from the main house and dodged the areas around his Father's office or private quarters while doing so, and came back to put everything together.

A stool was placed next to the bed with a small cushion was placed on top of it for Tikki and Plagg to rest which they immediately put themselves to sleep on, a big carpet was splayed in front of the bed, they thought that a cupboard can do later, a changing screen next to the bed, a lamp, chairs, and clothes for the both of them.

"Time for bed" Marinette yawned, she went behind the changing screen to put some guest pajama's on before letting Adrien has his turn.

Tired, Marinette couldn't help but watch Adrien as he changed. She had seen in many pictures that he had modeled for but they were nothing compared to the real thing in front of her.

"Erm, Marinette? I notice very curious eyes" Adrien smiled as he noticed her staring.

"ER! SOrry, do you need your privacy?" She adverted her eyes for him.

"It's okay, I am pretty comfortable"

"But..."

"Remember, the time when we were both fifteen, I came to patrol late and red in the face?"

"Erm, yeah, another time you fell off a roof and you refused to look at me"

"Well. Embarrassingly, like any boy going through puberty...when I thought of you in any way...well, things happened down there when I didn't want it to"

"Oh. I remember...I actually accidentally saw it once..." Mari went red in the face. "And I have come across you taking a shower, twice"

"Yeah, those things happened. But in the end, I realized that there was nothing to be embarrassed about, because what I felt was real" Adrien smiled, "So, clothes or no clothes on, having time together, it is something that we can both share as a couple when we love each other"

Marinette smiled softly.

"In all of my school years, all I ever loved was you. And I have always wanted to show you how much I do, let yourself go and show me your heart Marinette. That way, you won't be as embarrassed. Just let yourself feel and in that moment, all you have is that feeling"

Smiling, Marinette nodded to herself softly. "You are so totally right Adrien" She stood up and approached him, "I have longed and loved you for so long...I had always held back what I have always felt for the last four years and...here you are, as my boyfriend, finally eh? And it has been the best two days of my life so far, having you with me, by my side"

"I love you too Marinette" Adrien smiled.

 _"Knowing that there has always been a wall between me and Marinette, there is no wall anymore to prevent me from loving her anymore"_ Adrien thought.

 _"Damn the wall and let it go"_


	4. Chapter 4

They could both feel it before Marinette shoved the changing screen aside and they jumped into each others arms to kiss each other in a frenzy.

Marinette could feel Adrien's naked chest slide against her own, even with a top on as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Adrien's arms around her waist as they kissed. Automatically, she accepted his tongue inside her mouth and he wrapped her inside his own hot, wet mouth, and moaned in their breath.

Plagg and Tikki could feel the tension and escaped out the back door to give them privacy, throughout the years, Adrien had developed a build of muscles on his chest, arms and back, Marinette roamed her hands around to feel him. _Oh, how much she wanted to feel those..._

Through their sloppy kisses, Adrien moved his hands to undo the buttons of her pajama shirt and throw them off before Marinette undid her bra and threw it away with her shirt.

" _Oh"_ Adrien said in wonder, his eyes taking the sight of her chest, Marinette blushed but she didn't have time to complain before Adrien lowered his hands to rub her breasts in a circular motion, she yelped and moaned in response which sent blood downwards for Adrien, he had put on some boxers but he could already feel the strain in the material.

He leaned down and kissed along her neck, when Marinette gasped as she could feel Adrien along her thigh. Right then, she knew that he wanted her. "A-A-A-Adrien..." She moaned, she felt a little hesitant, but she reached out and touched the smooth curve of his member. Adrien jumped a bit in surprise.

"Mari..."

"Did...you not like that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did, it's okay. Here..." Adrien grabbed her hand and put it on hip where his boxers start, she grabbed the hilt and pulled them down with two hands. Adrien gasped at the fresh air touching his lower member.

He watched Marinette's eyes widen. "Whoa"

Adrien chuckled softly as he grabbed a condom from behind, ripping it open, he put it on.

Marinette went back to kissing him, pulling her pants down in the process and kicking them off.

 _"I want you in me"_ She said softly, to his ear.

 _"Damn, I feel so horny right now..."_ Adrien thought. He trailed a finger down her and entered her, Marinette jumped a bit but then she relaxed on him, sighing, Adrien started moving inside her, it was quite tempting to enter her right then and now as she was so _warm_ inside, she clenched willingly onto his finger, she spread her legs a bit and held onto him. Adrien added another finger while their mouths clung together again, slowly, he started thrusting her with his fingers faster. Marinette could feel her body buzz with pleasure.

He took them out, both panting before he licked his fingers clean, gaining a blush from Marinette. "You don't have to-"

"But you taste so nice m'lady"

"Well. We will see about that mister"

Adrien's eyes widened, "What-?" He couldn't finish his sentence before Marinette bent down and put Adrien in her mouth. Swallowing half his dick, Adrien yelped which followed with a low moan, his head was thrown back and his hands automatically clung to her head.

He could feel her lips lick and suck at the tip and the sides.

"When did you ever- leaaarn thiiss?" He moaned through words.

"I practiced on a banana" Marinette pulled off him to say before sucking him again.

"Is this also your first time?" He asked before taking a breath to moan.

Marinette pulled off again, "Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this moment? I've practiced for it, I've saved myself for you"

Adrien smiled, "Me too"

Marinette kissed the tip before standing up again to kiss him.

"You're right, I do taste good" He said and Marinette giggled.

"Bed?" Adrien suggested.

"Bed" Marinette agreed.

Marinette squealed happily as Adrien picked her up and carried her over to the bed, he laid her on the edge so he could make things easier. Marinette happily let him in, she felt his warmth and sighed as she could finally feel him inside. Adrien also let out a breath. "Finally"

Marinette wrapped her legs around Adrien's waist. " _Move_ "

He started slow but he already felt like cumming as the warmth that enveloped him and squeezed him tight, he took a breath to calm his nerves and continued moving.

Marinette grabbed a pillow and clung onto it, her back lifted at the pleasure as it hit her every time he thrust inside her. Moans filled the air and the atmosphere felt heavy.

 _"She's so beautiful"_ Adrien thought, _"And she's mine"_ He lowered down to kiss her.

"Adrien...I'm-"

"I know, you're squeezing me. Don't hold it in, I'm gonna cum too"

With a breath, Marinette grabbed Adrien's hands and thread her fingers through his as he thrust in for one last time as they came, Adrien's chest heaved out a yell as he felt himself vibrate as he released, and then he felt a warmth flood around him when Marinette choked out a cry.

He could still feel his body send aftershocks as their fingers held each other tight before Adrien felt his muscles relax.

"Oh!" Adrien let out a gasp. "That was..."

" _Amazing_ " Marinette gasped softly. Her legs were still wrapped around Adrien's waist.

"We should definitely do that again"

"Well, no one says that we can start again later" She said suggestively.

"You're right" Adrien pulled her up so she can rest on his lap, still inside her. "We have a lot to catch up on"

The next morning, Tikki and Plagg woke up to a sleeping couple bundled up together, white sheets were draped on top of each other.

"Glad that's over" Plagg stuck out his tongue as he remembered the night before, he flew away over to the private computer to play with the keys for a while and look for leftover crumbs of cheese on the plates from the night before.

Tikki observed Adrien and Marinette as they held each other, smiling. "They look so happy..." She said. "I'm glad that they have each other"

Tikki went over and patted Marinette's head before taking a look at the clock. It was 9am.

"Plagg, does Adrien get woken up?" Tikki asked.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"It's nine, they may have to get up before someone expects Adrien awake"

"Sure sure, get me some cheese as well?"

Tikki pouted before looking back at Adrien, she went down to his face and patted his forehead. "Adrien?" She said.

Adrien groaned, he wiped his eyes before opening them. "Ah, I'm seeing spots"

Tikki giggled, "It's nine am, does anyone wake you up at this time?" she asked.

"Natalie. Oh geez, Father will be expecting me for breakfast, it's Saturday, he usually does" He got up and started changing into his clothes and put all the rubbish away before patting Marinette on the shoulder. "Marinette" He whispered.

"Hmm..." Marinette slowly opened her eyes, "Adrien?"

"Quickly, get changed, my Father will be expecting me in a moment for breakfast, and I'd rather not have him find you without any clothes on"

"Ah. I'll get changed right away!" Marinette kicked off the sheets and got up which got a quiet groan from Plagg as he quickly closed his eyes, not opening them until she had fully dressed.

Adrien sniffed himself, "Do we smell off in any way?"

"Other than your skin gleaming, you smell just fine" Marinette said before giving Adrien a scratch under the chin.

"I would like to introduce you to my Father as my girlfriend" Adrien said, "Oh I'd love to meet him!" Marinette nodded. "Sorry if he is a little..."

"I got the idea, so, shall we go?" Marinette said.

"Ladies first"

Marinette grabbed his hand, "Let's go together"

They went out the door to see Natalie standing out in the hall waiting for him.

"Good morning Adrien, I couldn't go inside due to the security code, I see that you have changed it?" She asked.

"I will give you the new code soon. Is father in the dining room?"

"Yes, shall I notify the chef that we have a guest?"

"Yes. Please"

"Then I shall see you at the dining room Adrien"

"Thank you"

Adrien looked at Marinette, "Come, I'll take you to the dining room. I'll give you a tour of the house later"

Marinette nodded and let Adrien guide her through the halls of the Agreste mansion. She has been inside, but never like this, It had always been battles when she was Ladybug. To be able to see it in this way is amazing.

As they stopped in front of a door, Adrien knocked and the door opened at his Father's call. When they stepped inside, Gabriel immediately recognized Marinette.

"Miss Marinette, you're our guest?"

"Oui Monsieur Agreste, I hope I am not intruding"

"After demonstrating your skills in designing and winning many of my competitions, you have shown your worth. Do not think you are intruding when you are invited in my own home"

Adrien felt so glad to hear him say that.

"Father, even though you have met her before, I'd like to introduce her to you" Adrien said, "As my girlfriend"

Gabriel rose an eyebrow.

"Marinette is and always has been in my heart for the last four years, and that love was given back when she returned it to me. We are now in a relationship"

Marinette smiled up at Adrien, clenching onto his hand as her heart sighed.

"Adrien" Gabriel started, his face was blank but Adrien swore that there was a tiny smile in the edge of his lips. "Congratulations, she is very good for you. I see that you are very happy"

"I am delighted to have her"

"Come along, have breakfast" Gabriel said as a servant came in to place Marinette's meal on the table next to Adrien. They sat down and started eating.

"Wow! This is really nice" Marinette said when she took the first bite.

"I will share your compliments to the chef" Adrien said.

"Do your parents run a bakery Miss Marinette?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh yes, they do. I help around a lot nowadays, now that the bakery has gained popularity around the city"

"It must take a lot of your time Marinette, being in senior school, with all your studies. Isn't it tough?"

"It is, but when I am with my friend Alya, or with Adrien, we work together to get our things done, he's a very good teacher"

"I see why you decided to use the basement then, you can use it as much you want" he nodded to Adrien.

"You should see the Cat Noir mask and ears she made, they're so cute" Adrien chuckled, "We use them to play hide and seek together"

"I see"

"You can hear his giggles from a mile away" Marinette said. "He's so hard to find though"

Gabriel smiled a little, "I remember when he used to play that game with his Mother"

"I remember too Father. Those were great memories"

"We are making new ones now. And I love them very much" Marinette put her hand over Adrien's. Immediately, Gabriel could see the love in his sons eyes.

 _"Adrien has completely moved on without his Mother. He is now loved by her, if I only could complete his life by bringing her back..."_ Gabriel thought.

Gabriel watched them smile at each other.

 _"I am going to work even harder to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses"_ He thought. _"For Adrien"_

After breakfast, Adrien and Marinette went back to the basement with some camembert and cookies for Tikki and Plagg before Adrien booted up the computer.

"So, first day going digital. Can you make the communicators have camera's too? We can have them connected to the computer and test them today"

"We can do that, with magic, we can have a very far range" Tikki said.

"Well. We can make our first entry before we can do that" Adrien said.

After Tikki and Plagg finished eating, Adrien started up the camera ready to record and Marinette came over to sit next to him with both kwami's ready to start.

"Ready everyone?" Tikki asked.

"Yup!" Adrien replied.

"Ready, set, record"

As they pressed the enter button, Tikki started talking.

"Hello! And this is the Miraculous journal, and everything in this video is all confidential. I am with Ladybug, who is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the Chat Noir who is Adrien Agreste. I am Tikki, ladybug's kwami and this is Plagg" She guested to the cat kwami, "Chat Noir's kwami!"

"The kwami are responsible for our transformations into Ladybug and Chat Noir" Marinette explained, "And this is the first journal entry _,_ we decided to make them to track our progress and improving our skills due to the more powerful growing akuma's that Hawkmoth has been sending out"

"We have made this base to make this possible. And we are going to have our first camera test" Adrien said.

"So, my baton and your yoyo will have the communicators, Tikki, Plagg, can you make the adjustments for the cameras?"

"Sure, no problem" Plagg said.

"Okay, let's transform to make sure they are operating correctly" Marinette suggested. "Spots on" She transformed and got a camera out of her yoyo, seeing the additional camera pointing out on the side. Adrien searched for the device on bluetooth and found it, only to find that it needed a voice password.

"Here, the password is 'spots on'" She said and the computer granted her access, immediately the camera started recording with the video visible.

"Brilliant, it's working! Now I'll have to do mine"

"Claws out" Adrien transformed and pulled out his baton to pull out a communicator similar to Ladybugs, he pulled on and accessed it on the computer, to give it a voice password and everything was put together. "Wonderful. Now that everything is recording, shall we go out for a run to see how well this works?"

"What about the screen?"

"We can just turn off the monitor and not the screen for now. So no one notices" Adrien pressed the monitor button and the screen turned black.

"Clever cat" Ladybug scratched him on the chin, "Let's go!"

They went out the back door to go for a nice run on the ceilings of buildings, "So" Chat continued, "To improve our fighting techniques, shall I teach you some karate that the gorilla teaches me?"

"That would be a great start to our improvement. Shall we practice on the rooftops?"

"Yeah, we can improvise with things here"

Chat then started teacher her how to fight and they then started sparring with each other, improvising with some new moves for about an hour before taking a break.

"You knew a lot more than I thought kitty" Ladybug said as she took a breather.

"You haven't seen nothing yet" Chat smirked, "I am a black belt student"

"Then I am eager to see some more moves later" Ladybug winked at him.

As Chat was squatting down, Ladybug decided to sit in between his legs and he rested his chin on her head. "Ah, this is the life" He feels the breeze through his hair.

"Freedom" Ladybug added.

"Yeah, freedom. And love" He purred which made Marinette smile, she moved her head up and kissed Chat on the chin. "Awe" Chat felt the lips on his chin, "Kitty's first kiss. Aren't you worried about the public finding out?"

"Chat, we're Chat Noir and Ladybug, ying and yang, we are meant to be around each other. Being in love wouldn't be a surprise to anyone"

"Really? But it means so much more to me than that"

"Me too"

"So, what is going to happen when your parents come back?"

"I want to introduce you to them as my boyfriend, after that is settled, maybe they can have you come over sometimes. I want to invite you over for Christmas at least. You're always at home, would you like to come?"

"I'd love that so very much. And, I will come to the balcony for a goodnight kiss every night"

"Every night?"

"That's how much I love you Bugaboo" Chat purred against her cheek and they rubbed their cheeks against each other. Closing their eyes and holding hands, Ladybug could hear Chat's tail moving around, whacking against the ceiling, she could tell that he was happy.

"Last night was wonderful" She mumbled, still having her cheek against his own as he purred. "It was the best night of my life"

"I can't agree less, I still remember every inch of you and all of you" Chat whispered. "And even Father approves, life cannot get any sweeter"

"I love you Chat Noir"

"Me too Ladybug. I love you, so much"

They went back to the basement with a fully recorded first journal...including their rooftop moments which they blushed at, before deciding to go out on a date.

"So, where are we going Mr Agreste?" Mareinette asked.

"Well, shall we wonder around, get lost and see what we can find?" Adrien suggested.

"Well, that sounds like an adventure. Let's go!"

They went to walk around the unknown areas around town, to find that there was a dairy place that Adrien was glad for not ever passing by, Plagg was very invited, he almost flew out of Adrien's pocket. As his mouth watered, Marinette told him that they would buy him some cheese later on the way back.

They eventually found a cat cafe where they had lunch, as Adrien was mysteriously attracting all the cats for some reason.

"Uh" Adrien shuddered, "Why?" He asked, as the cats clung to him, wrapped around him as many places as possible, one on his head, shoulders, around his hips.

Marinette giggled. "They like you"

Adrien groaned, "I remember what it is"

"What?"

"It's the dreaded mating season..."

"Oh, should I be worried?"

"Nah, it doesn't affect me at all, it's the cats"

Marinette swore that she saw Plagg cringe. Hmm, maybe it doesn't mean anything.

It was a bit difficult for Adrien to eat with all the cats clinging to him, they wondered how they were going to get them off before they leave. People that recognized Adrien giggled a bit and Marinette couldn't help but cover her mouth to hide her laughter.

"That was so nice Adrien, though, it was hard to remove the cats, if there is any damage to your clothes, I can mend them later"

"Thank you Marinette"

"MAriiii!" They heard a familiar call, Alya came running towards them, "Alya!" Marinette was surprised. "How are you two? Having a nice day?" Alya asked.

"We are perfect" Adrien said, "We are on a date" Marinette added.

"Ohhhh, am I interrupting?"

"No! You make the day more interesting, join us if you will" Adrien said.

"Thanks mister Agreste! So hey, I got some new scoop, look who saw Ladybug and Chat Noir on the rooftops this afternoon!" She brought her phone up to see a photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir cuddling with their cheeks together, "Aren't they just so cute?!"

Marinette and Adrien did their best not to blush.

Alya went to the next photo to see Ladybug kissing Cat Noir on the cheek. "I actually think that they're dating now! I wonder what changed their minds?!"

"Er, well, if they are then I am happy for them" Marinette said, "They seem happy together"

"The fans will be supporting them, whatever it may be! In the meantime, to make sure that we don't make conclusions too fast, I still need to get some more information!"

Adrien chuckled nervously.

"Good luck, whatever it is, if you are right, they might want to keep it private" Marinette said.

"I'll be sure to respect their wishes!" Alya put a thumbs up.

From afar, someone saw Adrien and Marinette as Alya left them to their date.

"Wayzz...is that them?" The male asked, the kwami peeked from under his long cloak, "Yeah, that's them"

"Funny, I could sense their miraculous on them. It looks like Master Fu chose the right person"

"I was supposed to say that"

The boy chuckled, "Come on, let's get you some fish and we can go and follow them later. Master Fu said that they made a new base, I am very interested in what they have done so far"

"Okay, but don't stalk on them. It's rude"

"I know. I won't frighten them, they seem to be having a good time, I don't want to ruin that" The boy closed his cloak up before anyone can see Wayzz.

"I think we better get back soon to set up the security" Adrien suggested.

"Yes, the sooner the better"

They remembered to get some Camembert for Plagg on the way back.

As they got back, Adrien set up the voice activated security locks on the doors and Plagg was pleased to get his top quality cheese to himself.

As Adrien finished the back door lock, a surprising knock landed on the door. Everyone looked at the door and nervously looked at each other.

"Did...you hear that?"

"We must be hearing things, isn't it the front door?"

Someone knocked again.

"Yup. It's definitely this one"

"Hold on..." Tiki paused. "Hey! It's Wayzz! It must be Master Fu!"

"Hold on, I'll check" Adrien cautiously unlocked the door and he went out before closing it behind him. He looked up to someone who was definitely not Master Fu. He had what looked like diamond like blue eyes, and curly brown hair. He wore a long cloak that stopped by his knees, denim jeans and leather boots. He looked around the same age as Adrien.

"Erm..." Adrien didn't know what to make of what he was seeing.

"Adrien Agreste right?" The boy asked.

"Yes? How did you know?"

"Master Fu told me, he passed on the turtle Miraculous to me. I'm his Granddaughters cousin" He showed the turtle miraculous bracelet around his wrist.

"Oh!" Adrien could see the reason how and why he got here, "Then, by all means, come in right away. You know, secrecy" He opened the door and they both slipped in, Adrien locking the door right after.

"Who is this?" Marinette asked. Before the newcomer could answer, Wayzz came out from under his cloak. "Marinette! How nice to see you!"

"Ah! Speak of the devil, hello Wayzz, why aren't you with Master Fu?"

"Well, David here moved in with Master Fu as a family member to look after him, he is coming of age, since that he knew that you were making a base, he decided to give you extra support by passing his miraculous onto his Granddaughter's cousin"

"That explains it. Welcome to the team David!" Adrien gave him a handshake, "No worries, I had been studying magic for a long time so it gave Fu another reason to pass his miraculous to me"

"OH really?! Magic on Miraculous?"

"Oh no, magic outside of Miraculous powers, I mean, wizardry, healing, divination, Master Fu considered on teaching me about the Miraculous. Apparently, what I do can be used with Miraculous powers"

"That is really interesting!"

"Master Fu is still decoding the spell book, but as soon as it's done, we can further investigate what the Miraculous holders can do"

"You have a curious mind David" Tikki said, looking at the wand equipped to the left side of David. "I can sense your strong ability to use magic. Perhaps, we can look into some things that you can do and make our own spells, it is possible"

"Can we make cheese?!" Plagg asked excitedly.

David laughed, "Oh no, it's more complicated than that. Outside of transformation, everything doesn't happen instantly, while transformed, magic can be used at our command. So cheese won't come to you right away"

"Oh" Plagg said, dejected.

"We should come up with things like healing whenever we get hurt" Adrien suggested.

"That is the first thing I am working on. To use for emergencies. But we always have to be careful, magic is a serious thing, you can't use it hastily"

"He's right" Tikki said.

"So, where do you come from? I like your accent" Marinette asked.

"Ah. I'm from down under" David smirked.

"New Zealand?" Plagg asked.

"No. Australia mate"

"And there goes the slang" Adrien said.

"Wait. The hot country with the kangaroos, emu's and thousands of deadly spiders?" Plagg asked which made Marinette go a bit pale.

"Yup. We have crocodiles and poisonous snakes too", Marinette froze.

"Wow. Creepy"

Wayzz smirked before proceeding, "So David, Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir" Wayzz introduced them.

"Ahhh, the good Chat Noir! We call you Cat Noir but in the southern side you're actually good luck!"

Adrien's face brightened, "Oh really?!"

"Yeah. Oh, before I forget..." get grabbed out a small bag and put half of his arm in it, well...half of his arm in a very small bag... he pulled out a small package of cookies.

"A gift for you Tikki, from my place" He said and Tikki awed, "You're sweet, you don't have to!" She looked at the brown cookies, "What kind are they?"

"They are called ANZAC biscuits, they have no flour or eggs needed. They were invented for the Australian soldiers that were in the World Wars, easy to make when you are short of ingredients, but they're a traditional treat"

"Oh! I have heard of those!" Marinette said.

Tikki opened the bag and had a try of a small cookie, "Hmm! They're really sweet! Do they have any sugar?"

"Nope"

"That's just really handy! They're really nice"

"Could you lend me a recipe? We could make these at my parents bakery!" Marinette asked.

"Sure, I can give you one"

Plagg hopefully looked up at David. "Well, for you, I got you a selection of the creamiest, most smelliest cheese possible, including Australian made Camembert" He got out a big pack out of his small bag, _just how does he do that?_

"Ohhhhh!" Plagg's mouth watered as he smelt the cheese, Adrien held his nose as it smelt even _worse_ than Camembert, the odor was worse and the smell spread much faster. "THANK YOU" Plagg beamed, his eyes glittering with glee.

"Do Aussies give gifts a lot?" Marinette asked.

"At the end of every year, including teachers, parents, friends,"

Marinette smiled.

"Marinette, I heard you like designing"

"Oh, you didn't have to-"

David pulled out a screen printer out of his bag, her mouth gaped. "Did you find out this with divination?"

"I asked my divination runes what you really wanted on your wish list of items, and it's really handy. Especially when you like doing things traditionally"

"I have _always_ wanted a screen printer" Her eyes were blown wide when she received it, "You're a wonder"

"I know you'll use it" David smiled.

It was not everyday that Adrien got a present from someone, especially someone he just met.

David grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Adrien.

"Mate, this one might be a little personal. I do not like getting into depths but..." he pulled out an ouija board and placed it on his lap. "I hope this will help you"

Adrien inspected the board. "What is this?"

"Well. Ask your Father, then you can go from there"

"Erm. Okay?"

 _"Ask my Father? What..."_

Tikki looked at David, "You are very sweet David"

"I'm here to serve the great Ladybug and Cat noir, If you need anything, I'll be right there. That's why I am here"

Marinette nodded.

Tikki got an idea, "Oh! Could you predict the next akuma?"

David piped up, "Of course! I can teach you rune divination if you want, the practice is only passed on vocally. It's ancient"

"And we can avoid akuma attacks!"

"It's the perfect plan to work with! We can stop an akuma before it reaches it's victim!" Adrien said.

"That is perfectly brilliant! When can you teach us?" Marinette asked.

"Right now if you want"

"Perfect, then, lesson one, hit it"

For the rest of the afternoon they learned how to use runes in different patterns by different questions, locations for possible akumas, victims, by date and time. Though it wasn't certain, there were spoken possibilities.

"This is really helpful" Wayzz circled the possible locations of akuma's and listed people. "It saves us a load of time"

"We will have to go and have dinner soon Adrien, it's almost six"

"I should be leaving soon for Master Fu's lesson too" David said as Tikki slowly chewed on her anzac cookie bit by bit, savoring it.

"Yuu better go then. Thank you so very much, you can come to the hideout anytime. And we all love the presents"

"No worries" David got up and grabbed his small bag.

"Just how you fit everything in that Mary Poppins bag of yours?" Adrien asked.

"Eh, extension charm, it makes the space bigger. It's wonderfully handy, here, put your hand in"

Adrien curiously puts his whole arm in, "Whoa! Wait- what's that slimy feeling?"

"Oh, that will be my slime, it's partially made of actual snot"

"Ew! Gross!" Adrien immediately took his arm out. David chuckled, "I love that stuff"

Adrien raised his eyebrows.

"Well. We hope that you have a safe trip home, I hope you settle in well here" Tikki said.

"Thank you, I am already very comfortable here" he lightly patted Tikki and she giggled softly.

"I hope we will see you soon" Adrien said, giving David a first bump. "Me too Adrien, you're a good guy"

They all waved him off when he left, after closing the door, Adrien picked up the mysterious board. "I am going to see Father, and show him this"

"Okay, I'll clean up. You go see him"

Carrying the board out of the basement, he went up and nervously went up to his Father's office. He approached the intercom, with the board in one hand, and pressed the call button.

"Adrien" His Father said with a firm voice.

"Hello Father, erm, I have something to show you. It won't take a minute"

Gabriel grumbled silently, "Come in" And the intercom turned off, the doors opened.

As he walked in, Gabriel rose up. "What brought you to interrupt my time?" He asked.

Adrien figured that he will only get an argument if he tried to explain, he will only waste time, so he placed the weird board on his Fathers desk.

Gabriel was stunned when he set his eyes on it, "Adrien, where did you get this?"

"From a new friend I made today. What is it?"

Gabriel placed his hand on the board. _"The magic from it is strong..."_ He turned it around and saw a sigil, he could feel the intention. It was focused on something...

"Adrien. What it is doesn't matter, it is what it can do"

 _"Why didn't I ever think of this?"_ Gabriel realized, when it hit him, the chuckle escaped his lungs.

"Father?" Adrien was surprised, he hadn't heard his Father chuckle in a long time, not even smile.

"Adrien, this is the Ouija board. It can contact spirits, for you to communicate with them"

"You _mean_ we can...?"

" _Yes_ , we can speak to your Mother"

 _"MUM?!"_ Adrien mentally shrieked in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Plagg sniffed his gift bag full of different types of cheeses. "I will have to taste test these!"

"Yeah, he does seem really nice isn't he? He has the knowledge" Adrien said as they sat in his room after dinner.

"You're right, but I bet that like all the recent Turtles, he will be slow. Good at knowledge but not at the physical stuff"

"Really? So what would he do in battle?"

"Cast spells at a distance maybe? The other turtles were excellent at defense"

"Everyone has a good purpose, whatever his is, it will make everyone a stronger team"

"I agree, with this guy, you're going to take less hits" Plagg inspected the cheese, "Oooh! Tasty cheese, cheddar" He sniffs, "Bega? I have never heard of that product- white mold?! That's new"

"Enjoy your treats, maybe you'll find a new favorite that's less...smelly"

"Suit yourself kid, I'll have these aaaaallll to myself"

"I want to see Marinette tonight"

"Okay. Now kid...we got to talk" Plagg said which surprised Adrien, "Erm, okay?"

"I mean, the talk talk, but the kwami version"

"Oh no" Adrien saw where this is going, "Don't, Plagg"

"I have to anyway so stick with me"

Adrien groaned.

"First of all, do NOT ever think of snogging your girlfriend while you are your transformation, it doesn't have that purpose. I can feel, I _am_ the suit so please, don't, it's gross, honestly"

Adrien rolled his eyes harder than before. "Yes Plagg"

"Two, I can hear you even after you have transformed"

"I know that"

"And three, if you want to do your business, tell me to hide in the bathroom cause I don't want to hear you"

Ew! Plagg, gross, it's not like I masturbate"

"Kid, we both know very well that you do. I can hear you whenever you think I'm not around"

Adrien cringed hard.

"I really don't like the wet tissues in the trash bin, it smells awful" Plagg added.

"Plagg- will you please-"

"Ladddyybuug!" Plagg mimicked Adrien's moans. Adrien full on blushed, "Stop it! I get it already!"

Plagg chuckled, "Now that we have a mental agreement to keep things private, I would like to eat my cheese first before you use me"

Adrien groaned loader than before.

The next day, Marinette smiled at the memory of Adrien dropping by the balcony and giving her a goodnight kiss, she made sure to arrive on time so she could see him at the school gates, the more time spent, the better because she was going to make the most of it.

"Good morning Marinette!" Adrien greeted her, "Adrien" She smiled warmly and they greeted each other with a peck on the lips.

"Adrieennn!" Chloe bumped Marinette aside and hugged Adrien, "How are you? Have you gotten tired of her already yet? Such a peasant cannot live up to you anyways"

"Chloe-" Adrien started protesting but he was cut off, Marinette lowly growled at Chloe. "By the way, what do you think of my new perfume?" Chloe asked.

"Er...ah..." Adrien stammered, trying to get an answer.

"Chlo-" Marinette started to protest but she was cut off by a large sneeze. They all turned to the person, wondering if he was okay, he sniffled and approached Chloe.

"Chloe right?" The boy asked as he carried his bag around his back, Chloe nodded, "Oh yes! You've heard of me?!"

"Well miss, as beautiful as you are with a soul so deeply misguided, though I do see a lovely lady in front of me-" He sneezed again before Chloe could protest, "Adrien doesn't like you, he seems really uncomfortable, and besides..." He took a sniff and shook his head in disgust, "As lovely as your perfume smells, do you actually know that the carnation flower means rejection and disappointment?"

Chloe gasped at the stranger, "It does?! OH NO, I'VE GOT TO GET THIS OFF ME!" She shreiked.

Marinette covered her giggles.

The blue eyed guy with a short ponytail grabbed a handkerchief and gave it to her, "You should be able to wipe it off, the rosemary on it should work"

Chloe snatched the handkerchief and wiped her neck and arms with it, she immediately noticed that the rosemary smell started to take over. The boy rose an eyebrow at her, "What's the magic word?"

"You're kidding me right?" Chloe said, as she still wipes herself.

"Well, it would be rude if you didn't"

Chloe harrumphed, "Fine, thank you" She mocked, throwing the neckerchief back to him which landed on his face. Adrien gasped at the action, but the boy didn't budge.

"Well. I'm sure that the mayor wouldn't appreciate you throwing my neckerchief in my face, as one of his citizens, I would say;"

They all waited for his response.

"You are one selfish, ugly bitch"

Chloe gasped loudly, offended.

 _"Buuurrrn"_ Adrien thought.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T SAY THAT TO ME-"

The guy stopped her, "You are not the only important person in the world Chloe, and what you have shown me is that you are much lower than the people around you. if you are going to disrespect them that way, you don't deserve the peoples love. So I would strongly advise to act your rank as a proper citizen 'bully'" he said sternly.

Chloe started a temper tantrum, "MY DADDY WILL HEAR OF THIS!"

"Oh, what is he going to do? Ban me out of school? Cut me out of town? Do what you want, like it'll do anything to me"

"UGH!" Chloe stomped, "Come on Sabrina, let's go" She motioned for Sabrina and they left the scene.

"Woooww...how did you do that?" Adrien asked.

"Easy, she's only trying to gain power over you, so if you act like if you don't care, she will lose the battle"

"I'll take that as good advice and pass it on to her classmates. Are you a new student?" Marinette asked.

The guy blinked, "Oh, you don't recognize me?"

They both looked at him carefully, "OH! David!" Marinette realized.

"You look different with your hair up" Adrien said.

"Yeah, it seems that I am attending your school, at Fu's request so we are all together"

"That's brilliant! We all have a science project soon so maybe we could group up!" Marinette suggested.

"We can get to know each other more" Adrien added, "That sounds like a good idea" David agreed. "When does class start?"

Marinette checked the time, "In about five minutes, we better go"

"Sure, lead the way" David let them proceed.

As they all walked into class, the bell had already rung so they all sat down. Adrien widened at Chloe who sat by herself, she huffed to herself while Sabrina was mysteriously gone. Chloe seemed to be in a bad mood, and he didn't want to get on her bad side so he left her alone to sit next to Marinette. They held hands under the desk when no one could see.

"Ah, you're the new student!" Mrs Bustier said, "Come, let's introduce you to the class"

David went over to the teacher and stood in front of the blackboard.

"Everyone, this is David, he will be attending our classes from today so please help catch him on with the work we have done this year. David, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure" David turned to the class, "My name is David Wurst, I come all the way from Australia and I moved here from the Australian Capital Territory in a place called Canberra which is the capital city, most people misplace it for Sydney. I came here to join my distant relatives and to find a new life here. It's nice to meet you all"

 _"Wurst?"_ Marinette wondered, _"What does that mean anyway..."_ She got her phone and looked it up to find the translation.

Marintte tried hard not to snort loudly when she found it.

"What?" Adrien whispered and Marinette showed him her phone, he got the same reaction.

David cooly went up to take a seat, to find an empty spot next to Chloe, he wanted to scowl but instead he approached her.

"Don't even think about it" Chloe said, her voice was saying _drop dead, I hate you down to hell._

David looked around and found no spot. "Well, it looks like you're stuck with me"

"Like I _care_ , go find somewhere else! Like the floor!"

"Well, if it suits you, you could sit on the floor"

Chloe knew that she was getting nowhere, "Fine. Sit, and don't touch or talk to me"

David sat down with a thump.

 _"This is going to be a long heck of a day..."_ Marinette thought.

At PE class, David seemed a bit taken aback. _"Doesn't David like PE?"_ Adrien thought, that thought was answered when he realised that David wasn't the active sporty sort, he tripped and fell over his own feet.

"Just when I thought I was bad..." Marinette said to Adrien, "Yeah, he's even worse. Smart, but not physical" Alya agreed.

Chloe had sat on a bench having her own way as she folded her nails. She was really not in the mood after David had counter attacked her bullying in class, it was not her day, at all.

"Speaking of 'physical'" Adrien said, and Marinette giggled.

"What's with you two?" Alya asked, curious, "You looked like you have been wanting to let out a good laugh all day"

"His last name, Wurst..." Adrien held in a giggle to himself, "Do you know what it means?"

Alya raised an eyebrow.

"It's a bit of a story between us, you see, when we were on our date, we saw a dachshund dog. They have little legs and long bodies, cute right? But they trip over themselves and get a sore back when they get older, and they get less active" Marinette said.

"Apparently, David told me that they call dachshund dogs 'sausage dogs' where he comes from" Adrien added.

"The dachshund dog is German right?" Marinette said.

"David is like the dog,"

"And his last name means sausage! _In German!"_

"And it's _funny_ , because he looks cute and scruffy- no offense- and he's the comical copy!"

Marinette and Adrien finally let out their laughter.

"Seriously you two..." Alya rolled her eyes.

"To top it up, Marinette had a sausage last night" Adrien wiggled his eyes suggestively. "Adrien!" Marinette blushed.

"I do NOT need to know _tha_ t" Alya dismissed them.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the laughing couple, "What's with them...?"

"They're probably laughing at my last name" She heard a sudden voice, she turned to David who was leaning against the wall next to her, all sweaty and hot. "It happens every time I go to a new school" David added.

"Why would they laugh at _your_ name?" Chloe asked.

"Because Wurst, it means sausage. In German"

Chloe's eyes widened, before grinning, "That's the stupidest surname I have ever heard" She mocked.

"Tell me about it" David rolled his eyes.

"So how come you're so scruffy looking? I thought Aussie guys were cute, and Melbourne is the best city to live in"

"Well, you're right. But not everybody is cute there, but I do have a good sense of style"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "I doubt it"

"Well. The clothes you're wearing, where are they made in?" He pointed at her clothes.

"Here, of course"

"Good"

"Why?"

"Because almost everything we have in down under is made in China"

"Ew"

"Definitely"

"Are you agreeing with me?" Chloe asked, almost shocked.

"I would really appreciate a shopping spree here and get some proper clothes. Can you sms me some good stores?"

"Erm..." Chloe wondered why he was being _nice_ to her. "Sure?"

"Thanks. So, what about you? Are you doing anything after school?"

Chloe hummed, "Not much...not while Adrien is now so hooked up on his _girlfriend_ "

David wondered, "Why don't you come with me?"

"EH? _You?!_ "

"Yeah, I'm sure that you have the best advice in fashion"

Chloe was taken aback by the nice compliment. "How do you know?"

"By how you are nicely dressed of course. Yellow suits you very well"

"Oh!" Chloe squealed a bit, "It's my favorite color! Thank you, but, why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"If you have noticed by now, if you are going to disrespect people, they are only going to be negative back to you. Try being nice and you'll be more appreciated once in a while"

Chloe frowned, "If only if life was much easier..."

"Why?"

Chloe grumbled as she crossed her arms. "And why should I listen to you?"

David smiled at that response.

Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino glanced at David and Chloe talking to each other so freely, they seemed to be having such a great time. And Chloe never talked to someone like that before, ever.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing dude?" Nino asked.

Adrien nodded his head slowly. "What is going on?"

"No idea" Alya added.

"Surely, he will explain later" Marinette said, gesturing to the two of them, as the bell rung, Chloe and David walked together, away from the gym.

"I'm following them" Alya said, "Alya-" Marinette was about to protest but Alya stopped her, "I will tell you what they have been talking about later" She patted Marinette on the shoulder before scooting off to sneak behind Chloe and David.

"Let's go, we got to leave them alone, to...whatever it is" Nino said, leaving before they can get any more involved. Marinette and Adrien followed suit, agreeing with him.

When they finally got to have lunch, Plagg came straight out for Camembert, "So hunnngrryyyyy" He whined as he grabbed some cheese and stuffed it in his mouth, "Aaaahhhhh" He sighed of cheesy relief.

Marinette giggled as she grabbed some cookies, Tikki came out to eat as well.

"So Tikki, the turtle miraculous, what does he do?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien, Wayzz is a very slow creature on land, but with a shell, he is good at defense. The turtles I knew usually fought a little in the battlefield or outside it to provide protection"

"So the turtle Miraculous wasn't good at attack in battle?"

"No, but when it came to water, the cat couldn't fight in there so the turtle took his place, he is brilliant in the ocean!"

"I hate water" Plagg deadpanned.

"So, whenever a water akuma were to appear and I'm not there to protect Marinette, David can do that for me"

"That's right!" Tikki nodded.

"So what do I do? Hold onto his shell while he swims?"

"You can breathe underwater Marinette, David can help you with swimming as fast as you need"

Marinette's eyes popped with surprise, "That sounds like fun"

"As long as David looks after my favorite girl, I don't want to see you getting hurt" Adrien said, grabbing Marinette's hand and squeezing it lovingly.

"Kid, if you jump in water later I will seriously kill you" Plagg said, giving Adrien a glare, breaking the eye contact between Marinette and Adrien.

"I can always use a hairdryer" Adrien suggested.

"All of the cats I have known could not step in water" Plagg said, "Trust me, Don't even think of it"

"You won't like his mood" Tkki said, "You don't want to see him grumpy"

"Ok. I won't take any chances then" Adrien said.

"Good. Don't let me down"

After school Adrien and Marinette went down to the Agreste mansion after school, Adrien had a surprise for Marinette. As Adrien reached for a large door, he opened to what was the private pool. Marinette gasped happily, Adrien locked the doors as Plagg's eyes widened in horror.

"I wanna get out of here" Plagg whined.

"Oh come on Plagg, you don't have to go _in_ the pool" Marinette said, "It looks like fun! It's huge! A pool! All to ourselves!"

Tikki zipped right above the water to leave a long wave behind her, she was having fun already. Marinette smiled at Tikki's playful giggles before she realized something.

"Wait, I don't have any bathers!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Don't need em" Adrien stripped himself out of his clothes, kicked off shoes and socks, leaving himself only in his boxers. Marinette blushed for a moment as her eyes quickly went straight to his toned chest before Adrien approached her, taking her bag off and setting it aside.

"Wait- what-" She stuttered as Adrien peeled her clothes off, she squeaked when her shirt was taken off, her bra was showing.

"Don't worry, I've seen all of that"

Marinette blushed a brighter red when Adrien took her shoes and pants off.

"And now we are both going to see more of our souls after we get in the pool"

Marinette's heart jumped and she felt herself smile.

"Shall we go in?" Adrien suggested, "Yeah!" Marinette responded.

"Alright then" Adrien then put his arms around Marinette's waist and lifted her up, "EH?!"

"Let's go!" Adrien said and before Marinette knew it, Adrien had jumped in the pool with her, she squealed before landing in the water.

Tikki covered her face as a huge wave washed over her and giggled.

As Marinette and Adrien rose up to the surface, Marinette sputtered before laughing. She couldn't help it, Adrien had took him in the pool with her.

Adrien joined her at the surface, and Marinette looked at a very wet and handsome Adrien. She took her time to appreciate his figure. She half hoped that he wouldn't mind.

"Am I that a sight to see?" Adrien chuckled, "Have you noticed that I oogle you just as much?"

Marinette's eyes lit up.

"You're beautiful Marinette, you know that right?"

Her body relaxed at the warmth in her heart, and then she could see Chat where Adrien was.

 _"Everything he ever said was true...I can actually take all of his words to heart. But...I am only taking notice because he is Adrien? Is that fair to him? So why..."_ She wondered. _"I only ignored Chat because I was in love with Adrien, and I found out that he is Chat...that is when I realized how caring and loving Chat is. If Adrien and Chat were two different people, I would have given Chat a chance. And so...I am dating two halves of a whole, and they both make him the guy I know and love. I took notice of who he is, not his identity"_

"Yes, and you're handsome too Adrien"

Very much to Adrien's surprise, Marinette went and hugged him, her arms wrapped around his chest. It felt like a warm bear hug.

It wasn't everyday that he would get warm bear hugs, he got a hug from his Dad around twice in the last three years and a lot of forceful ones from Chloe, but Marinette's hugs were nothing like it.

He remembered his hug from Marinette when he finally broke, and the nights after that, she would give him the best hugs in the world.

And...they made him feel better, when she hugged him, he felt his sadness, fears and depression slip away.

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and hugged her tightly.

Meanwhile, Chloe and David headed out to the city to do some shopping.

"So, first of all" Chloe scanned David from top to bottom, "You're scrawny looking, you need to fix your hair _and_ we have to find some good clothes that suit you"

"Sounds good enough"

"Just why did you come here looking like _that_?" She asked.

"I have little baggage with me, so when I came here, I figured to buy some clothes because I will be staying here for a long time"

"Ah. Relatives didn't give you time?"

"Nope"

Chloe sighed, "People these days, come on" She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him along.

"So, you like exploring in the city for the new trends?"

"Oh! I do! I love shopping every now and then, there are always new things to see"

"I totally agree with you, I love exploring to find things that you may never expect"

Chloe was surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, you can wander off in a section of the city that you have never been in before and get lost, while that may sound like a bad idea, you see and find new things along the way. You might meet your own sort of people, or find a brilliant new thing to get lost in"

"Like a shopping center"

"Exactly! Like, who knows that a section may change? And if it does, what is new?"

Chloe had a funny feeling that she was beginning to like this scrawny rascal.

Marinette heard the shrill ring of her phone after having a full of splashing war with Adrien, laughing and giggling.

"Oh! That's Alya's ringtone, I better see what she is up to" Marinette picked up her phone and answered the call.

"Alya! What's up?!" Her voice echoed through the walls.

"Ssssh!" Alya hushed, "Quiet!"

Marinette closed her mouth.

"So, seriously. Chloe is laughing and talking with David while taking a coffee, they just had a shopping spree! David is like, looking primed up, I think Chloe chose his clothes! Just how- how did he do it?! She's laughing genuinely!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Marinette said, keeping her voice as low as she can.

"I don't know. Really. Things are getting weirder by the second. I'm going to try and greet them, pretend I'm just passing by"

"Standing by Alya"

Alya stuck her phone in her pocket and took a breath before waltzing pass them, Chloe took notice and her lips thinned in a line.

"Chloe" David reminded her.

"Erm, Alya! How are you? What are you doing at this time of the day?" Chloe asked, half awkwardly.

Alya was dead shocked, she didn't even have to approach her.

"I'm great Chloe, I have been taking a walk, hoping that I will find Ladybug or a certain cat"

"Your Ladyblog right? I don't know what you do among the common civilians, but your blog does tell me that you are more than you may appear. You are a gutsy girl" Chloe said honestly.

Alya felt like fainting on the spot.

"Thanks?"

"Oh, no need to thank me. You do all the work, you have tons of fans. Er...do you?"

"I do"

"I may have to double check on that, anyway- Keep up with the good work, you obviously do my Father a world of good with your blog"

Alya waved as she bid goodbye, walking away from the scene.

David and Chloe could hear Alya's screams from a mile away.

"What's with her?" Chloe asked, puzzled.

"I think she is taking her time taking in the fact about how nice and wonderful you truly are" David said.

"Hmm, I never get reactions like that, I guess that being nice gets a better outcome" She said, smug.

Marinette heard Alya's freaking out after they heard the sneaky conversation on the phone.

"I'm happy for her" Adrien said.

"Wait- Adrien? Is that you? And why are the walls echoing?" Alya asked.

"We are having a dip in the Agreste private pool" Marinette smiled.

"You're lucky girl. You two have fun, I'll see you later!"

"Bye Alya!" Adrien and Marinette said in unison before giggling. "Oh Gosh" Adrien said before Marinette hung up.

"So David" Chloe continued, "You actually listen to me, you're very good at that. Thank you, I appreciate it"

David smiled, "No problem, when someone hits you and you don't like it, you hit back. You're _stingy_. But you are also a very good person, you just don't know it"

"When I talk to you, I feel like I can be who I am, when I am around my Father he always tells me what to say or do. This is my life, and I want to live it freely. I realize that being mean to other people because of the pressure my Dad puts on me isn't worth it. So, damn it all"

"So, do you have a list of things that you would like to do?"

"Stupid things that my Daddy would never let me do?" Chloe asked, smug.

"Something like that. Or things that you have always wanted to do"

Chloe hummed, "Tell me, what is an arcade that commoners like to go to?"

Alya had followed the two into an Arcade, Chloe was immediately curious about the place, so David suggested a haunted arcade where there were curtains covering the area of the controls. He heard Chloe's shrill screams, only to get chased down and battered down later.

To cool her down, he recommended a dance game instead and some well known games like flappy bird and she got immersed in Pacman.

"What are these tickets for?" Chloe asked.

"You can use them in exchange for prizes, like sweets, toys, phone covers, consoles..."

"That sounds really cool! Let's go" She slung her arm around David's, "I would love to see the prizes, take me there?" She asked, "Please? Is that the right word?"

"Yes it is, I will take you there"

He took her to the bright colorful looking prize area, and Chloe was surprised by the useful looking covers for phones, she stuck her tongue at the galaxy slime, and picked up some things that she liked best.

"The arcade wasn't as bad as I thought, it's lots of fun!"

"I'm glad you had a good time"

"Me too" She said, "We should hang out some more so I can take a look at some more things that commoners do"

"I am free tomorrow if you like, it is starting to get late. Do you usually have dinner at this time of the day?" David asked.

Chloe checked the time, "Oh yeah, usually I have dinner by myself"

"Oh? That kind of makes two of us then"

Chloe piped up, "Then, why don't you come with me?"

"Huh?"

"As thanks for the arcade, why don't you join me for dinner? It'll be less lonely for the two of us"

David was surprised, "I'd love to"

"It's a win win then, I'll call up a limo and have someone to carry your bags. Hold on for a second" She turned around and started making her phone call.

"Hey-" Someone whispered from behind David, he turned to see Alya hiding behind a pot plant.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Experience, takes one to know one. If you hit the right points without pushing her to be nice, she will pick it up without noticing"

"You make it sound easy"

"It actually isn't. Here" He pulled out a book from his backpack, "This is a good read, you'll get a lot out of it to see what I did"

"It's in English" Alya looked at the front cover.

"Tough luck then, it's your scoop"

Alya grumbled.

"By the way, can you meet me up at the back of the Agreste Mansion tomorrow after school?"

"Sure"

They both nodded at each other.

"You better go back into your hiding spot"

"Yeah, I better-"

Someone screamed, taking everyone's attention, a huge wave from the water by the river appeared out of nowhere showing a person inside with gills. An akuma.

Their eyes widened.

"Scratch the hiding we better run!" David almost screamed. He quickly pulled Chloe from behind and shoved her right inside the nearest shop as Alya got out her phone and started recording.

"Are you serious right now?" He yelled.

"She has always been like that!" Chloe shouted from the cafe. David rolled his eyes, "Great. That makes things better"

"Hide!" Chloe shouted and he ran, assuming that Alya knew what she was doing.

As soon as David found a hiding place, Wayzz came out of his backpack.

"Nice plotting today. You really are Master Fu's relative, sneaky and doesn't think of the consequences"

"We have a rather big akuma today, I hope Adrien and Marinette are aware of what is happening in the city"

"I can sense Tikki and Plagg coming now, it won't be long"

"Alya is a good friend. Come on pal, shell out!"

When Chat Noir and Ladybug arrived, taking a look at the akuma from a distance, Chat could feel his body shiver.

"Chat, are you okay?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't know why but I'm _furry_ frightened right now. I do _not_ want to touch that water"

"It's okay, we have our turtle this time" Ladybug patted Chat on the shoulder.

David came up to the roof, "Hey guys" he half puffed, "I can see why Master Fu gave Wayzz to me, this shell is heavy!"

Ladybug chuckled, "So, what is your hero name?"

"I am kinda thinking of Shellshock"

"Cool!" Chat said. "Welcome to the team!" He fist bumped with him, and Ladybug joined in.

"So, how are we going to get rid of that akuma?" Shellshock asked.

"Well. It seems to me that the only way to get the akuma is to get into that water" ladybug suggested, observing that huge wave of water.

"I will stay out of that water, I'll observe and see if I can see a possible object that can be an akuma" Chat said.

Ladybug nodded, "Help the civilians any way you can too. Until we sort out it's attack patterns, we can get in"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's just hope that she can't move that water around to spit us out"

Chat shuddered.

"We will have to be fast enough. Ready?"

Shellshock nodded while Chat smiled weakly.

"Let's go!"

 _"If I get wet, I hope Plagg won't be hard on me"_ Chat thought.

As they all landed on the ground to face the wave, Shellshock motioned ready for Ladybug, so she can hop onto his shell at any time.

"All of her body are gills except for her necklace" Chat said.

"We will go for that, Chat, make sure that she doesn't try to drown anyone or something"

They could hear an audible gulp from Chat.

Ladybug waited for the right moment.

"Go!" She shouted and jumped at Shellshocks shell and held on tight as he jumped into the water as fast as he could, as the akumatised person inside noticed, the wave grabbed them both and spat the out.

Immediately, Shellshock grabbed Ladybug and used his shell to protect her from a brutal landing into a building.

She sputtered as the roof fell apart and left dust everywhere.

"Are you okay Ladybug?" He asked.

"I'm surprisingly fine. You?" She asked as she dusted herself off.

"Pretty good. Kind of dandy, since it's my first time" They jumped off the building.

"We weren't fast enough"

"That was my first swim, it was better than nothing"

"Understandable, we can do better this time!"

They heard a huge splash hit some shops, a flash of black appeared. _Chat._

"Let's not spare any water for our cat. Let's go!"

She hopped on his shell again, and he started running, it isn't at the normal speed that she runs at but he gives it his all to pick up on speed.

"Faster!" She shouts and he starts pushing himself.

 _Faster, faster, faster!_

"Shell round!" He yelled, and a field circled around him, protecting himself and Ladybug on his back, he once again jumped into the water and zoomed up to the akuma. "Ya!" She yelled, jumping off his shell and swinging her yoyo as hard as she could, knocking the necklace off her.

Shellshock flipped out of the water, to watch out for the necklace.

The necklace whipped out of the water, to be caught by Chat. "Yeah!" He broke it which broke the akumatised victim to let her water go loose.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled as Chat was washed down by a huge pool of water.

Before she could land on the ground, her threw her yoyo to catch the akuma, quickly releasing it, she hurriedly ran over to Chat who sputtered and coughed.

"Chat...are you okay?" She asked.

"Urrrrrghhhh" Chat groaned, "I feel terrible..."

"And you have just literally been in a pool having a good time"

"Plagg is going to _hate_ me" He hissed at the feeling of his wet suit, shaking some water off.

"Who is the newcomerrr?!" They all heard Alya come over, half wet but excited.

Ladybug piped up, "Er, Alya, this is our new team member, Shellshock" She introduced.

"Hello..." Shellshock went a little red in the face, "I'm not a camera person" He said shyly.

Alya laughed it off before focusing on Chat "Poor Chat, you've been washed down"

"I think I'll be fine" Chat said, "Just a bit wet"

"He will need some extra to clean himself up, so better watch out for his tongue in the future" Ladybug suggested.

"Ha ha" Chat said, "Very funny. You know exactly where it _will_ be"

Noticing very well what he meant, Shellshock changed the subject.

"Well, I am very glad to join the team and help the citizens of Paris" he said while Ladybug glanced at Chat, helping him up from the ground anyway.

"Glad to know that Paris has extra protection now!" Alya said.

They all heard Shellshocks bracelet beep.

"I better go, I hope to see you later!" he said, running off.

Chat and ladybug waved before taking off as well, saying their goodbyes to Alya.

As they got inside the basement, they let go of their transformations.

 _"I hope I won't get-"_

"KIIIIIDDD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MEEEEE?!" Plagg screamed at his wet figure.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" Adrien apologized.

"YOU WOULD HAVE JUST JUMPED OUT OF THE WAAAAYYY!"

"I wasn't fast enough! I'm sorry!"

Tikki hid behind Marinette, fearing for the worst.

"I'll get a hairdryer" Marinette said, hoping to escape the situation.

Plagg's eyes were bloodshot and he was _extremely upset_ about being wet.

"I'll get you the biggest wheel of Camembert in the house, I promise it won't happen again!" Adrien put his hands together and bowed his head down.

"Hmm.. I guess that can be arranged" Plagg seemed to be satisfied by that.

 _"Well, that was surprisingly easy"_

"Don't think you're getting out of this kid, you are getting me dry" Plagg gave him his deadliest glare.

 _"Ugh"_ Adrien groaned, "I'm sorry about this..." He got a hairdryer from Marinette and he got to it.

Later, David had visited Master Fu after the dinner Chloe gave him, sitting down in front of him, he took a breath.

"I think I have found our new fox and bee"


	6. Chapter 6

"Erm, Marinette. I need to tell you something" Adrien said.

"Okay...?" Marinette replied, Adrien looked sort of nervous, embarrassed, what's wrong?

"I er...you know I take a week off every year even though I have school?"

"Yeah. I noticed around three years ago. Why?"

"Well. To have that week off, I usually have a lot of convincing to have Father let me go, it also has the condition that I go by myself with supervision"

"Where do you go?"

"Out in the countryside, around five miles away from Paris"

"That's quite far, do you always do that?" Marinette was surprised.

"Yeah...apparently, at that time, I want to take a rest, avoid suspicion, and have some time to myself"

Adrien still looked nervous. There must be something up.

"Adrien. You know you can tell me anything, whatever it may be"

Adrien sighed, as he struggled to get his words out, "I er...erm...uh-err..." His cheeks rose with a fiery red blush. Marinette nodded at him as she was ready to hear it.

"ImayhavematingseasonbecauseofPlagg" He sprayed it quietly.

"What?" Marinette's eyes widened.

"Ma-ting-sea-son" He spelled it out slowly, his face growing red.

"Oh!" Marinette almost laughed, "Adrien, it's okay! Tikki hibernates in the winter, so thank god that even though Hawkmoth doesn't send any akuma's out in that time, I get to feel so drowsy for some time. I get so much homework"

Adrien let out a relieved sigh, "So you're not the only one! Thank god!"

Marinette giggled, "I get it. So, you are going to take a week off so you won't bother anyone though your week?"

"Yeah. It's really tough, and, I understand if it's too much. But I was wondering if you would like to come with me to help get me though it?"

Marinette blushed.

"I don't mean it in that way! It doesn't have to be-"

Marinette covered her moth as she went "pffft", "No!" She laughed, "You have always been through it by yourself?"

Adrien nodded, "Then I will come with you to be by your side and give you company"

"Thank you Marinette. And I'm so sorry...I'll help you along when you get into hibernation"

"Then it's a deal"

He got approval from his Father, as by the usual promise that he will have his schoolwork done on time and Marinette was welcomed to join him, they both packed for the week and gathered appropriate supplies. The next day they were to depart and hopefully rest on time before the season started.

...Hopefully.

Adrien gathered his bags ready to go as he got up from bed in the morning.

"Plagg!" He called out.

The kwami didn't come.

"Plagg?" He wondered, he opened the window where he always leaped out of and looked outside. No kwami.

"Where is he..." he looked for some more and then decided to search in his sleeping spot.

He started to feel a bit tingly.

"Plaaag..." He called, "Where the..." Then he knew that it was coming. At the wrong damn time. "Heck are you..."

He opened the door to his closet to find a rather heated kwami.

"Adriieeenn..." Plagg moaned.

"Oh no..."

"I'm sorry kid, it just came..." Plagg said.

No backing out now. He had to get out of this room, and fast before Natalie comes and get's him from his room. He swooped the kwami quickly and ran out the door, taking a turn, he felt his body starting to get hotter and hotter, he would find a place to hide until he can make up a backup plan.

His ring activated and he transformed, falling into a heated heap in the middle of the hallway.

The heat hit him like thunder in his body and a low groan emerged from him, his body felt like it was on fire. He had to hide, so he tried to get up, only to fall on the ground again when the pleasure shot down his groin.

"Mr Agreste! Adrien isn't in his room!" He heard Natalie call out, he then heard his Father start yelling, everything else is a blur.

 _"I'm sorry Marinette, it looks like I'm stuck here..."_

Marinette was surprised when a very angry Mr Agreste approached her. "I am afraid that Adrien is missing, he is not in his room" he said.

"What?!" Marinette gasped, "Where can he possibly be?"

"I am having the whole house searched, if we are unable to find him, we will have to inform the police"

"Are there any clues in his room?"

"His window is open. And his bags are on the floor"

 _"Oh no, what could have happened to him?!"_

"What can I do? I can search outside for him, he can't have gotten too far"

"Thank you miss, do as much as you can with the search, I appreciate it"

Marinette nodded with confidence and went outside quickly.

Gabriel couldn't believe it, his son had disappeared once again. There better be a very good reason for it, he couldn't have run away- someone could have kidnapped him, whatever it is, he had to find his son fast, so he can be sure that he is safe and sound, away from harm. He walked to his office.

He stopped when he heard a moan in the distance.

What was that?

An audible groan was heard, then another one.

It wouldn't hurt to spare a few minutes to inspect that.

He approached the sounds in the hallway...to find a very heated Chat Noir.

His eyes widened, out of all his days as Hawkmoth, he never thought to ever run into _this. He didn't know what to do._ Chat Noir was on his hallway floor, looking quite red in the face, moaning without any control.

The Cat's eyes widened back at him when he noticed him standing in front of him, trying to progress what the heck is going on.

"Agreste,...help me..." Chat strangled out a whimper.

Gabriel kneeled down to the defenseless cat, he knew that if he revealed himself, Chat will know who he is. So he had no choice but to help.

"What is the matter?" He asked, putting a hand on his back, he quickly noticed how hot he is and Chat responded to his touch with a shiver.

Chat tried to reply, but only small squeaking sounds came from his mouth.

Gabriel will only have to get him into a room and figure out what is the matter with him.

"Come on, we have to get you up" Gabriel grabbed both of his shoulders, and with some effort, he heaved him up and put an arm around his shoulder. He then noticed that Chat couldn't get his legs to work. Looking down, he finally figured it out.

"You have...mating season..." Gabriel said and Chat blushed with his already red cheeks, he then nodded slowly.

"We better get you into a room then" He reminded himself to be clueless about how they work. "I will help you as much as I can"

Chat was grateful that he was getting a private room rather than a cold floor, but to have his Father find him like this...he felt like digging a hole and hiding in it, but like he can do that now.

He was carried into one of the guest rooms that he didn't recognize, it was right next to his Fathers office and he wasn't usually allowed near that area. He let himself be carefully place on top of a bed as he held in his shivers and tried to breathe slowly.

"How old are you boy?" he asked him.

"I'm..." Chat breathed, "Seven...teen..."

Gabriel studied him, "Has this happened before?"

Chat nodded.

"Well, seeing as I am not an expert on superheroes, I am going to get you some things that will hopefully help you with your current...condition. So stay put"

As soon as Gabriel left the room and he heard an audible click of the door, he let out the moans that he held down, he was going crazy, he needed to desperately touch himself. He _needed_ Marinette. But not right now, when he is given complete privacy and his Father has completely left him alone, he can try and contact her.

He weakly reached for his baton and took it off his back, pressing the side of it, a camera popped out of it, he saw it blink, ready to go.

When the door clicked open, he fumbled and he dropped it on the floor.

Gabriel noticed the poor cat trembling, he seemed to be in a lot of pain, but at the same time, he seemed to be in pleasure.

He caught him before he could fall off the bed, and positioned him back on the bed. "I'll see if I can find Ladybug for you"

"Plea...se" Chat gasped, Gabriel put a cold towel on his forehead to hopefully ease his heat a bit, if he can remember right, cats went into heat for a week so he had to get Chat as a temporary guest at his own _house,_ so he will be well fed and looked after.

He almost felt sorry for him, Chat was trembling in his arms as he tried to keep him steady.

"I have brought you some condoms, tissues, toys, feel free to use those as much as you like. In the mean time..." He was cut off when Chat grabbed onto the bed sheets tight and gasped, he looked like he was struggling to hold in.

"Let go Chat Noir, if you don't it won't be good for you!" He warned, "Given the uncomfortable situation you are in, I ensure you that your private affairs stay quiet"

 _"I need to cum, I need to cum-I need to cum"_ Chat thought as his head spinned, _"But not like this, not in front of my Father!"_

His grip tightened even harder as he struggled, but despite his efforts, he yelled as his body let go, and the familiar sticky feeling could be felt under his suit. He panted hard, his breath hot, he felt spent but relieved for that to have come out.

Gabriel's face was now full of concern, "I am going to try and find Ladybug now. Can you look after yourself?"

"Yeah" Chat breathed.

"I'll be back once I get her"

"Okay"

When he exited the room, he quickly grabbed his baton and looked straight into his camera, "SOS, I need help Ladybug. Come over asap" With that, he disabled the camera and struggled to get himself back on the bed.

 _"Marinette, hurry"_

Gabriel on the other hand knew that he wouldn't be able to contact Ladybug so easily, as a civilian, he knew that he could only know so little. He could go out as Hawkmoth and try to not attract attention as he could find Ladybug and tell him that "Gabriel" asked him as a favor to pass a message, but that would raise suspicion. The only risk free way would be to ask the mayor for help... no, Chat doesn't need publicity right now, especially not on _this._ He needed to figure this out carefully.

What about that Alya that makes the Ladyblog? She could have some connections.

Well, it's better than nothing.

He easily found her number through the mayor.

"Hello?" Alya answered.

"Miss, this is Mr Agreste, do you have any contact with Ladybug at the moment?" He asked.

There was a surprised "oh?" on the line, "Yes" She answered slowly, "For what purpose?"

"I have an emergency message for Ladybug, it requires immediate attention"

"I can pass it onto her as soon as possible for you"

"Yes. Chat Noir, he is in a complex situation and needs her immediate attention"

"Of course. I'll pass it to her immediately"

"Thank you"

Once he ended the call, he hoped that she will come soon.

"What was that?" David asked Alya once she ended her call.

"Something is wrong with Adrien, he's at his house! He isn't missing, he's still there transformed!" Alya said.

"Wait- hold on a second, I'm going to check the computer" David powered up the computer and opened up Chat Noir's camera, as it beeped to have something recorded, he re-winded it back. Seeing that he dropped it, the camera faced up below the bed and they saw Gabriel tend to him. As they watched closely, they saw Chat yell out as he came, both blushing, as soon as Gabriel left, they heard his message before the screen turned black.

"Well...that was..." Alya continued, "Now we know he needs our help, what is wrong with him?"

David re-winded back, and then Alya noticed something, quickly pressing the space bar. "Look!" She exclaimed. "What?", "His ring! Instead of green, it's pink!"

"Oh" David noticed, as he looked at it, his eye's lowered. "Let me double check" he got up and got a book from a shelf, as he flipped through the pages he stopped at a section and started reading, his his lit up immediately after he found his answer and started laughing his head off as he put it away.

"What? What's so funny?!"

"Oh GOSH, Alya, the poor cat is in MATING SEASON!" He covered his face with one hand and started banging the wall.

"Wait-" Alya remembered when Marinette told her that she was going to go on a week's vacation with Adrien _alone_ five miles away from Paris, it all clicked together. "So you are telling _me_ , that Marinette was planning a sex week?!"

David just hollered even louder. If these walls weren't soundproof, all of Paris would have heard him by now. "You are one strange fella. What's so funny about it?" She glowered at him.

"Sorry- I just- can't help it. I can't wait to see Marinette's face when we tell her that she has to aid him at his house now"

Vixen sighed. "Weirdest. Chosen. Ever"

"No doubt it" Wayzz agreed.

The laughter stopped when David tripped over with his own chair and landed on the floor face first. "Ow!"

Alya grumbled, and so she started texting Marinette before the Ladybug herself came straight in the room. "Alya! It's horrible! I can't find Adrien anywhere! He might be suffering somewhere, exposed to the dark side of the news!"

David chortled at the floor before he got up.

"Marinette, he sent a message to the camera, he's still at home but he's transformed! He's stuck there!" Alya explained.

"Oh, so that explains it! He's...well, he's..." Tikki said.

"In cat heat" David ended the senescence for her, which earned a hard blush from Marinette. "Er- in words... Yeah"

"Well. He's stuck there, he won't be able to move from that house. He needs you, right now. But we need to get some things and work it out first"

"Okay. What do we need?" Alya asked.

David blankly looked at her, "Do I really need to say it?"

Marinette, Vixen, Tikki, Wayzz and David looked at Alya. "Hey! I'm _not_ going to the pharmacist to buy that sort of stuff! Haven't you done it yourselves Marinette?"

"Technically, we ordered the whole thing to spare the embarrassment" Marinette explained.

"Wait. What whole thing"

"N-nevermind!" Marinette suddenly got flustered.

David lowered their eyes at them. "Fine. I'll do it" he grabbed his bag, "I'll be back in five minutes" As Wayzz whizzed to his bag, he went straight out and shut the door.

"That guy has no shame doesn't he?" Alya rolled her eyes.

Back at the Agreste mansion, Gabriel went to a halt before he entered his office.

 _"Wait, what? I'm supposed to find my son!"_ Gabriel thought, _"I was too focused on that Chat Noir, what in the world...?"_

 _"No matter, Chat Noir is dealt with, I have to inspect Adrien's room before considering to contact the police"_

He went to his son's room and saw the bags that he was supposed to bring with him.

 _"Perhaps...the contents will tell me something"_

He unzipped one bag to find some clothes, shocks, underwear and a change of shoes, nothing out of the ordinary. So he opened the second one-

 _"What...?"_ He immediately saw the contents, a box of condoms, a few adult toys, lube and _female condoms? "What is he up to? Why does he have this stuff? He sounds like he was going to have a week with his girlfriend doing those sorts..."_ He went into realization, _"of stuff..."_

 _"It isn't possible...or is it...?"_

Chat heard the door open, but Ladybug didn't come in. "Where's Ladybug...?"

"I sent her a message, hopefully she will be here soon"

"Good" _Yes, I am doing my hardest not to hump this bed!_ "I really am struggling..." He noticed his own erection and tried to hide it by curling up into a ball.

"Don't do that, you'll only make yourself worse. Lift yourself up" Gabriel said and Chat did so while he grabbed a pillow and put it under his stomach. "Now relax"

Chat laid down with the pillow under him which made him relax a bit, but more eager to hump something, he grimaced but Gabriel sat down next to him anyway.

"Something wrong boy?" Gabriel asked.

Chat let out a heavy breath as sweat started to go down his forehead, "Ladybug better get here soon...I'm almost at my limit"

"Just breathe, slowly"

Chat followed and started breathing, he sniffed a bit. But when he sniffed again, he recognized something. _"This smell is familiar..."_

He grabbed the bed sheets and sniffed again, then he raised his head to properly look at the room. _"Hold on...isn't this...?"_ He looked up and recognized the roof, " _This is my old room before I moved into the one I know now"_

He looked around the room, _"My Mother used to kiss me goodnight before I went to sleep here..."_ His heart swelled.

Gabriel looked at Chat who looked at the room and watched as his eyes welled up a bit.

 _"His eyes...there is no doubt...a cat's eyes reveal anything, it's Adrien..."_

"Adrien?" he asked and Chat's eyes went wide, he gasped and he held his ring hand to his chest to protect his miraculous. "Father! _Please,_ don't take away my role as a superhero-"

"Adrien" Gabriel stopped him. And Chat stopped his mouth.

"You have been jumping out of my house without my permission, fighting enemies in Paris, getting hurt, lying to me and..." He took a breath, _"_ _I'm sorry_ "

That wasn't what Adrien expected. "What?"

"I know I haven't been the perfect Father" Gabriel sighed.

Adrien was taken aback, _He's sorry?_ "What are you sorry for?"

"Adrien, I know it has been hard. I have been distant from you"

"Father, if my wife disappeared, I'd react the same way you did. I understand that, but why haven't you been spending time with me? I needed you"

Gabriel frowned, "I needed distance, especially after her disappearance. You know how I am when I am upset, and I didn't want you to be involved with that"

Adrien remembered his temper whenever he was angry or upset, he would be locked in his office, only to find furniture thrown and belongings destroyed as Chat Noir after. He wouldn't like seeing him angry himself, it would make him feel worse.

"Yeah. I get it, thank you"

"I completely understand why you went out of the house as a superhero. I shut you out, away from me, moved you to a new room, put supervision on you to make sure that you were safe. You wanted to run free like any other teenager does, I must have...we're you lonely?"

"If I have never gotten out of the house and made friends at school, I'd be mad by now. It was so silent, so lonely..."

Adrien put a hand on his Father's own. "I needed you, you're my Father, I love you" Adrien felt his heart swell with emotion and sniffed as his the tears fell from his welled up eyes. "I still need you"

Touched by the honesty of Adrien's words, Gabriel squeezed his sons hand.

"I still remember, the way you used to stroke my hair whenever I was sick, and share dinner, sitting in the seat next to me, you'd talk to me all the time..."

The tears continued to roll down his cheeks, "I know Mother may be long gone, but she is in a peaceful place now. I know that she is looking down and smiling at us with all her love that we still both have in our hearts, I don't want to take that away from her"

After taking a shaky breath, he continued, "Shutting me out, didn't help me. I wanted to move on and make new memories. I wanted to live my life to the fullest, it's what she would have wanted for me, to move on, grow, find love, and in the future when I have children of my own...I'd love them with all my heart like the way she did"

"Don't you miss her?"

"Of course I do"

"Then...if there was a way to get her back...would you do it?"

Adrien opened his mouth to speak, working out his words, "I want to let her rest in peace. I don't want to disturb that"

Gabriel frowned, "I miss her too, more than you think"

Adrien struggled to get up but did anyway to sit in front of his Father, "We can go through this, together. We may not have our Mother but, Nino, Alya, David, and Marinette are also my family, even if they aren't by blood. They are part of my life, we can all get along and step by step, we can be a family again"

Gabriel pulled him into a hug. "Thank you" he said softly.

Adrien wrapped his arms around his Father and smiled. "I always love your hugs"

 _"Adrien...all this time, I have been fighting against you...I have always wanted to save her...but in the end, I am the one that is being saved...Adrien, you are no longer my little boy, you are a young man"_

The door suddenly knocked, and it slowly opened as Ladybug peeked her head in. Surprised to see two in embrace.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" She asked.

Gabriel let go of Adrien and wiped his eyes, "No. We had a moment"

Chat Noir smiled at ladybug, glad that she finally came.

"I'm so sorry I was a bit late, I had to get some information first before coming over" She said before coming in, motioning for someone else to come in too as Shellshock came in after her.

Shellshock came in with a bag in hand, and a large book in the other. Gabriel rose an eye at the newcomer, since that he came in, he found the turtle a bit daunting, there was something about that one.

Shellshock looked at Gabriel too, and he looked wary. Gabriel noticed and felt like backing away but kept himself cool.

"I will leave you three here. You will need some privacy" Gabriel stood up and gave Chat a knowing smile before leaving the room.

"Thank you Monsieur Agreste" Ladybug said.

"So, what do we do?" Chat asked as he tried to sit back down on the bed, Ladybug helped him up, covering his obvious erection.

"The thing is that you are destruction, and Ladybug is creation. Like Ying and Yang, while ladybug creates, she needs a lot of positive energy, through the winter when she hibernates, she rests to get rid of the energy that isn't needed. On the other hand, Chat Noir has a mating season to create more positive energy"

"That makes sense, because in creation and destruction, there is a bit of both" Ladybug figured.

"Yes. Ying and Yang need to be balanced in harmony, so when these seasons come in, they need to be kept balanced, one cannot overcome the other otherwise the balance will be out of place"

"So how do we help keep that balance stabilized?" Chat asked.

"To stabilize it, the heat that you have right now, you need to let go of the pressure"

Ladybug and Chat looked at each other, "You mean..."

"Yup"

They both blushed.

"I brought some sage with me for incense, it will help cleanse you two and I'll guard this door to make sure no one comes near"

"This room is almost soundproof" Chat said.

"Well then" Shellshock said, he grabbed a box of condoms, lube and toys from the side table and placed them in front of the couple. "Have fun"

Shellshock then went out the door to avoid any awkwardness.

"Well, that went well" Wayzz said.

"Other than that, did you sense that man? Who is he?" Shellshock asked.

"I don't know, I think he is Adrien's Father, Gabriel Agreste"

"Well. Whatever happened in the room, is not my business, if Chat wants to tell us what happened, he will do so" Shellshock crossed his arms and leaned against the wall by the door when he heard it lock. He let out a chuckle.

He then sat down, "Would you like some sardines?"

"Yes please!" Wayzz obliged. So Shellshock got out two sardines from his bag and gave one to Wayzz, "Bon appetit!" he said and they put their fish together before throwing it straight down their mouths.

"Yummy" Wayzz said and Shellshock made munching noises.

"You like it too?"

"Yeah!" He nodded his head. "Of course you do, you eat Vegemite, and pile cheese on your pasta, it's disgusting"

"Not my fault I like bitter stuff" Shellshock got another sardine and ate it, "Hey, give me some before you eat them all!" Wayzz said, "you are going to need more of my energy later"

Shellshock grabbed a handful, "Here"

"Thank you"

Meanwhile, Gabriel stood in his office in front of his portrait of his wife.

 _"Adele...I think it is now the time...to let you go"_ He squeezed the small box that contained the butterfly miraculous inside.

 _"Adrien needs me now, I have to be there for him"_

With that, he placed the box inside his shirt pocket and headed out.

Wayzz zipped down to Shellshocks bag when he sensed Gabriel coming. He stood up to meet his eyes as Gabriel approached the newcomer.

"Shellshock is it?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, it is"

"How long will they have to borrow the room?"

"After an hour, I believe, Chat will be stable enough to walk. Ladybug does have to go home, but he will also have to go with her so he can be under supervision, he needs her right now. The heat comes and goes so he will be fine"

"Of course, they can use that room as much as they need"

"I will pass that onto them"

 _"Adrien will need that"_

"They aren't doing anything inappropriate...are they?"

"They are doing what is needed to get Chat stable again, they are like Ying and Yang, they have to work together"

 _"That's understanding, I will have to let Marinette know that Adrien is okay"_

Gabriel nodded, "Take care, you can have some tea in the dining room if you want"

"Thank you Mr Agreste"

There was a feeling that Shellshock didn't like him. He couldn't shake it off.

"Alright, what is wrong with you?" Gabriel spat as Shellshock now glared at him, there was a silence.

"You better be right with what you're doing. Give me the butterfly" He sighed.

"I was meaning to put it in your bag myself" Gabriel explained, but gave the small box to Shellshock anyway.

"But you seem quite hesitant, don't you have the peacock as well?" Shellshock checked the box.

"I have some unfinished business. And...tell the public that...Hawkmoth resigns"

"What do you want me to tell Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Gabriel took a moment. "Adrien would understand why I did it, but after the akumas I made, and the innocent people I attacked...there's no telling what he will say" He closed his eyes and took a small breath, "Tell them you found the miraculous yourself, containing my resignation"

Shellshock nodded. "You have my permission to use the peacock Miraculous. You are welcome to join the team whenever you want"

"Thank you"

"On the other hand..." Shellshock transformed himself, as David appeared, "I think you have more than just this Miraculous, something that belongs to our guardian, Master Fu"

 _"Well...there goes the book too"_

"Follow me" Gabriel instructed.

Gabriel let David follow him into his office, and approaching the big portrait, he opened it to show a big book. He grabbed it and placed it into David's hands.

After a good look at the book, David put a hand over it. "I think I have a better idea"


	7. Chapter 7

"Erm, Marinette. I need to tell you something" Adrien said.

"Okay...?" Marinette replied, Adrien looked sort of nervous, embarrassed, what's wrong?

"I er...you know I take a week off every year even though I have school?"

"Yeah. I noticed around three years ago. Why?"

"Well. To have that week off, I usually have a lot of convincing to have Father let me go, it also has the condition that I go by myself with supervision"

"Where do you go?"

"Out in the countryside, around five miles away from Paris"

"That's quite far, do you always do that?" Marinette was surprised.

"Yeah...apparently, at that time, I want to take a rest, avoid suspicion, and have some time to myself"

Adrien still looked nervous. There must be something up.

"Adrien. You know you can tell me anything, whatever it may be"

Adrien sighed, as he struggled to get his words out, "I er...erm...uh-err..." His cheeks rose with a fiery red blush. Marinette nodded at him as she was ready to hear it.

"ImayhavematingseasonbecauseofPlagg" He sprayed it quietly.

"What?" Marinette's eyes widened.

"Ma-ting-sea-son" He spelled it out slowly, his face growing red.

"Oh!" Marinette almost laughed, "Adrien, it's okay! Tikki hibernates in the winter, so thank god that even though Hawkmoth doesn't send any akuma's out in that time, I get to feel so drowsy for some time. I get so much homework"

Adrien let out a relieved sigh, "So you're not the only one! Thank god!"

Marinette giggled, "I get it. So, you are going to take a week off so you won't bother anyone though your week?"

"Yeah. It's really tough, and, I understand if it's too much. But I was wondering if you would like to come with me to help get me though it?"

Marinette blushed.

"I don't mean it in that way! It doesn't have to be-"

Marinette covered her moth as she went "pffft", "No!" She laughed, "You have always been through it by yourself?"

Adrien nodded, "Then I will come with you to be by your side and give you company"

"Thank you Marinette. And I'm so sorry...I'll help you along when you get into hibernation"

"Then it's a deal"

He got approval from his Father, as by the usual promise that he will have his schoolwork done on time and Marinette was welcomed to join him, they both packed for the week and gathered appropriate supplies. The next day they were to depart and hopefully rest on time before the season started.

...Hopefully.

Adrien gathered his bags ready to go as he got up from bed in the morning.

"Plagg!" He called out.

The kwami didn't come.

"Plagg?" He wondered, he opened the window where he always leaped out of and looked outside. No kwami.

"Where is he..." he looked for some more and then decided to search in his sleeping spot.

He started to feel a bit tingly.

"Plaaag..." He called, "Where the..." Then he knew that it was coming. At the wrong damn time. "Heck are you..."

He opened the door to his closet to find a rather heated kwami.

"Adriieeenn..." Plagg moaned.

"Oh no..."

"I'm sorry kid, it just came..." Plagg said.

No backing out now. He had to get out of this room, and fast before Natalie comes and get's him from his room. He swooped the kwami quickly and ran out the door, taking a turn, he felt his body starting to get hotter and hotter, he would find a place to hide until he can make up a backup plan.

His ring activated and he transformed, falling into a heated heap in the middle of the hallway.

The heat hit him like thunder in his body and a low groan emerged from him, his body felt like it was on fire. He had to hide, so he tried to get up, only to fall on the ground again when the pleasure shot down his groin.

"Mr Agreste! Adrien isn't in his room!" He heard Natalie cal out, he then heard his Father start yelling, everything else is a blur.

 _"I'm sorry Marinette, it looks like I'm stuck here..."_

Marinette was surprised when a very angry Mr Agreste approached her. "I am afraid that Adrien is missing, he is not in his room" he said.

"What?!" Marinette gasped, "Where can he possibly be?"

"I am having the whole house searched, if we are unable to find him, we will have to inform the police"

"Are there any clues in his room?"

"His window is open. And his bags are on the floor"

 _"Oh no, what could have happened to him?!"_

"What can I do? I can search outside for him, he can't have gotten too far"

"Thank you miss, do as much as you can with the search, I appreciate it"

Marinette nodded with confidence and went outside quickly.

Gabriel couldn't believe it, his son had disappeared once again. There better be a very good reason for it, he couldn't have run away- someone could have kidnapped him, whatever it is, he had to find his son fast, so he can be sure that he is safe and sound, away from harm. He walked to his office.

He stopped when he heard a moan in the distance.

What was that?

An audible groan was heard, then another one.

It wouldn't hurt to spare a few minutes to inspect that.

He approached the sounds in the hallway...to find a very heated Chat Noir.

His eyes widened, out of all his days as Hawkmoth, he never thought to ever run into _this. He didn't know what to do._ Chat Noir was on his hallway floor, looking quite red in the face, moaning without any control.

The Cat's eyes widened back at him when he noticed him standing in front of him, trying to progress what the heck is going on.

"Agreste,...help me..." Chat strangled out a whimper.

Gabriel kneeled down to the defenseless cat, he knew that if he revealed himself, Chat will know who he is. So he had no choice but to help.

"What is the matter?" He asked, putting a hand on his back, he quickly noticed how hot he is and Chat responded to his touch with a shiver.

Chat tried to reply, but only small squeaking sounds came from his mouth.

Gabriel will only have to get him into a room and figure out what is the matter with him.

"Come on, we have to get you up" Gabriel grabbed both of his shoulders, and with some effort, he heaved him up and put an arm around his shoulder. He then noticed that Chat couldn't get his legs to work. Looking down, he finally figured it out.

"You have...mating season..." Gabriel said and Chat blushed with his already red cheeks, he then nodded slowly.

"We better get you into a room then" He reminded himself to be clueless about how they work. "I will help you as much as I can"

Chat was grateful that he was getting a private room rather than a cold floor, but to have his Father find him like this...he felt like digging a hole and hiding in it, but like he can do that now.

He was carried into one of the guest rooms that he didn't recognize, it was right next to his Fathers office and he wasn't usually allowed near that area. He let himself be carefully place on top of a bed as he held in his shivers and tried to breathe slowly.

"How old are you boy?" he asked him.

"I'm..." Chat breathed, "Seven...teen..."

Gabriel studied him, "Has this happened before?"

Chat nodded.

"Well, seeing as I am not an expert on superheroes, I am going to get you some things that will hopefully help you with your current...condition. So stay put"

As soon as Gabriel left the room and he heard an audible click of the door, he let out the moans that he held down, he was going crazy, he needed to desperately touch himself. He _needed_ Marinette. But not right now, when he is given complete privacy and his Father has completely left him alone, he can try and contact her.

He weakly reached for his baton and took it off his back, pressing the side of it, a camera popped out of it, he saw it blink, ready to go.

When the door clicked open, he fumbled and he dropped it on the floor.

Gabriel noticed the poor cat trembling, he seemed to be in a lot of pain, but at the same time, he seemed to be in pleasure.

He caught him before he could fall off the bed, and positioned him back on the bed. "I'll see if I can find Ladybug for you"

"Plea...se" Chat gasped, Gabriel put a cold towel on his forehead to hopefully ease his heat a bit, if he can remember right, cats went into heat for a week so he had to get Chat as a temporary guest at his own _house,_ so he will be well fed and looked after.

He almost felt sorry for him, Chat was trembling in his arms as he tried to keep him steady.

"I have brought you some condoms, tissues, toys, feel free to use those as much as you like. In the mean time..." He was cut off when Chat grabbed onto the bed sheets tight and gasped, he looked like he was struggling to hold in.

"Let go Chat Noir, if you don't it won't be good for you!" He warned, "Given the uncomfortable situation you are in, I ensure you that your private affairs stay quiet"

 _"I need to cum, I need to cum-I need to cum"_ Chat thought as his head spinned, _"But not like this, not in front of my Father!"_

His grip tightened even harder as he struggled, but despite his efforts, he yelled as his body let go, and the familiar sticky feeling could be felt under his suit. He panted hard, his breath hot, he felt spent but relieved for that to have come out.

Gabriel's face was now full of concern, "I am going to try and find Ladybug now. Can you look after yourself?"

"Yeah" Chat breathed.

"I'll be back once I get her"

"Okay"

When he exited the room, he quickly grabbed his baton and looked straight into his camera, "SOS, I need help Ladybug. Come over asap" With that, he disabled the camera and struggled to get himself back on the bed.

 _"Marinette, hurry"_

Gabriel on the other hand knew that he wouldn't be able to contact Ladybug so easily, as a civilian, he knew that he could only know so little. He could go out as Hawkmoth and try to not attract attention as he could find Ladybug and tell him that "Gabriel" asked him as a favor to pass a message, but that would raise suspicion. The only risk free way would be to ask the mayor for help... no, Chat doesn't need publicity right now, especially not on _this._ He needed to figure this out carefully.

What about that Alya that makes the Ladyblog? She could have some connections.

Well, it's better than nothing.

He easily found her number through the mayor.

"Hello?" Alya answered.

"Miss, this is Mr Agreste, do you have any contact with Ladybug at the moment?" He asked.

There was a surprised "oh?" on the line, "Yes" She answered slowly, "For what purpose?"

"I have an emergency message for Ladybug, it requires immediate attention"

"I can pass it onto her as soon as possible for you"

"Yes. Chat Noir, he is in a complex situation and needs her immediate attention"

"Of course. I'll pass it to her immediately"

"Thank you"

Once he ended the call, he hoped that she will come soon.

 _"Wait, what? I'm supposed to find my son!"_ Gabriel thought, _"I was too focused on that Chat Noir, what in the world...?"_

 _"No matter, Chat Noir is dealt with, I have to inspect Adrien's room before considering to contact the police"_

He went to his son's room and saw the bags that he was supposed to bring with him.

 _"Perhaps...the contents will tell me something"_

He unzipped one bag to find some clothes, shocks, underwear and a change of shoes, nothing out of the ordinary. So he opened the second one-

 _"What...?"_ He immediately saw the contents, a box of condoms, a few adult toys, lube and _female condoms? "What is he up to? Why does he have this stuff? He sounds like he was going to have a week with his girlfriend doing those sorts..."_ He went into realization, _"of stuff..."_

 _"It isn't possible...or is it...?"_

Chat heard the door open, but Ladybug didn't come in. "Where's Ladybug...?"

"I sent her a message, hopefully she will be here soon"

"Good" _Yes, I am doing my hardest not to hump this bed!_ "I really am struggling..." He noticed his own erection and tried to hide it by curling up into a ball.

"Don't do that, you'll only make yourself worse. Lift yourself up" Gabriel said and Chat did so while he grabbed a pillow and put it under his stomach. "Now relax"

Chat laid down with the pillow under him which made him relax a bit, but more eager to hump something, he grimaced but Gabriel sat down next to him anyway.

"Something wrong boy?" Gabriel asked.

Chat let out a heavy breath as sweat started to go down his forehead, "Ladybug better get here soon...I'm almost at my limit"

"Just breathe, slowly"

Chat followed and started breathing, he sniffed a bit. But when he sniffed again, he recognized something. _"This smell is familiar..."_

He grabbed the bed sheets and sniffed again, then he raised his head to properly look at the room. _"Hold on...isn't this...?"_ He looked up and recognized the roof, " _This is my old room before I moved into the one I know now"_

He looked around the room, _"My Mother used to kiss me goodnight before I went to sleep here..."_ His heart swelled.

Gabriel looked at Chat who looked at the room and watched as his eyes welled up a bit.

 _"His eyes...there is no doubt...a cat's eyes reveal anything, it's Adrien..."_

"Adrien?" he asked and Chat's eyes went wide, he gasped and he held his ring hand to his chest to protect his miraculous. "Father! _Please,_ don't take away my role as a superhero-"

"Adrien" Gabriel stopped him. And Chat stopped his mouth.

"You have been jumping out of my house without my permission, fighting enemies in Paris, getting hurt, lying to me and..." He took a breath, _"_ _I'm sorry_ "

That wasn't what Adrien expected. "What?"

"I know I haven't been the perfect Father" Gabriel sighed.

Adrien was taken aback, _He's sorry?_ "What are you sorry for?"

"Adrien, I know it has been hard. I have been distant from you"

"Father, if my wife disappeared, I'd react the same way you did. I understand that, but why haven't you been spending time with me? I needed you"

Gabriel frowned, "I needed distance, especially after her disappearance. You know how I am when I am upset, and I didn't want you to be involved with that"

Adrien remembered his temper whenever he was angry or upset, he would be locked in his office, only to find furniture thrown and belongings destroyed as Chat Noir after. He wouldn't like seeing him angry himself, it would make him feel worse.

"Yeah. I get it, thank you"

"I completely understand why you went out of the house as a superhero. I shut you out, away from me, moved you to a new room, put supervision on you to make sure that you were safe. You wanted to run free like any other teenager does, I must have...we're you lonely?"

"If I have never gotten out of the house and made friends at school, I'd be mad by now. It was so silent, so lonely..."

Adrien put a hand on his Father's own. "I needed you, you're my Father, I love you" Adrien felt his heart swell with emotion and sniffed as his the tears fell from his welled up eyes. "I still need you"

Touched by the honesty of Adrien's words, Gabriel squeezed his sons hand.

"I still remember, the way you used to stroke my hair whenever I was sick, and share dinner, sitting in the seat next to me, you'd talk to me all the time..."

The tears continued to roll down his cheeks, "I know Mother may be long gone, but she is in a peaceful place now. I know that she is looking down and smiling at us with all her love that we still both have in our hearts, I don't want to take that away from her"

After taking a shaky breath, he continued, "Shutting me out, didn't help me. I wanted to move on and make new memories. I wanted to live my life to the fullest, it's what she would have wanted for me, to move on, grow, find love, and in the future when I have children of my own...I'd love them with all my heart like the way she did"

"Don't you miss her?"

"Of course I do"

"Then...if there was a way to get her back...would you do it?"

Adrien opened his mouth to speak, working out his words, "I want to let her rest in peace. I don't want to disturb that"

Gabriel frowned, "I miss her too, more than you think"

Adrien struggled to get up but did anyway to sit in front of his Father, "We can go through this, together. We may not have our Mother but, Nino, Alya, David, and Marinette are also my family, even if they aren't by blood. They are part of my life, we can all get along and step by step, we can be a family again"

Gabriel pulled him into a hug. "Thank you" he said softly.

Adrien wrapped his arms around his Father and smiled. "I always love your hugs"

 _"Adrien...all this time, I have been fighting against you...I have always wanted to save her...but in the end, I am the one that is being saved...Adrien, you are no longer my little boy, you are a young man"_

The door suddenly knocked, and it slowly opened as Ladybug peeked her head in. Surprised to see two in embrace.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" She asked.

Gabriel let go of Adrien and wiped his eyes, "No. We had a moment"

Chat Noir smiled at ladybug, glad that she finally came.

"I'm so sorry I was a bit late, I had to get some information first before coming over" She said before coming in, motioning for someone else to come in too as Shellshock came in after her.

Shellshock came in with a bag in hand, and a large book in the other. Gabriel rose an eye at the newcomer, since that he came in, he found the turtle a bit daunting, there was something about that one.

Shellshock looked at Gabriel too, and he looked wary. Gabriel noticed and felt like backing away but kept himself cool.

"I will leave you three here. You will need some privacy" Gabriel stood up and gave Chat a knowing smile before leaving the room.

"Thank you Monsieur Agreste" Ladybug said.

"So, what do we do?" Chat asked as he tried to sit back down on the bed, Ladybug helped him up, covering his obvious erection.

"The thing is that you are destruction, and Ladybug is creation. Like Ying and Yang, while ladybug creates, she needs a lot of positive energy, through the winter when she hibernates, she rests to get rid of the energy that isn't needed. On the other hand, Chat Noir has a mating season to create more positive energy"

"That makes sense, because in creation and destruction, there is a bit of both" Ladybug figured.

"Yes. Ying and Yang need to be balanced in harmony, so when these seasons come in, they need to be kept balanced, one cannot overcome the other otherwise the balance will be out of place"

"So how do we help keep that balance stabilized?" Chat asked.

"To stabilize it, the heat that you have right now, you need to let go of the pressure"

Ladybug and Chat looked at each other, "You mean..."

"Yup"

They both blushed.

"I brought some sage with me for incense, it will help cleanse you two and I'll guard this door to make sure no one comes near"

"This room is almost soundproof" Chat said.

"Well then" Shellshock said, he grabbed a box of condoms, lube and toys from the side table and placed them in front of the couple. "Have fun"

Shellshock then went out the door to avoid any awkwardness.

"Well, that went well" Wayzz said.

"Other than that, did you sense that man? Who is he?" Shellshock asked.

"I don't know, I think he is Adrien's Father, Gabriel Agreste"

"Well. Whatever happened in the room, is not my business, if Chat wants to tell us what happened, he will do so" Shellshock crossed his arms and leaned against the wall by the door when he heard it lock. He let out a chuckle.

He then sat down, "Would you like some sardines?"

"Yes please!" Wayzz obliged. So Shellshock got out two sardines from his bag and gave one to Wayzz, "Bon appetit!" he said and they put their fish together before throwing it straight down their mouths.

"Yummy" Wayzz said and Shellshock made munching noises.

"You like it too?"

"Yeah!" He nodded his head. "Of course you do, you eat Vegemite, and pile cheese on your pasta, it's disgusting"

"Not my fault I like bitter stuff" Shellshock got another sardine and ate it, "Hey, give me some before you eat them all!" Wayzz said, "you are going to need more of my energy later"

Shellshock grabbed a handful, "Here"

"Thank you"

Meanwhile, Gabriel stood in his office in front of his portrait of his wife.

 _"Adele...I think it is now the time...to let you go"_ He squeezed the small box that contained the butterfly miraculous inside.

 _"Adrien needs me now, I have to be there for him"_

With that, he placed the box inside his shirt pocket and headed out.

Wayzz zipped down to Shellshocks bag when he sensed Gabriel coming. He stood up to meet his eyes as Gabriel approached the newcomer.

"Shellshock is it?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, it is"

"How long will they have to borrow the room?"

"After an hour, I believe, Chat will be stable enough to walk. Ladybug does have to go home, but he will also have to go with her so he can be under supervision, he needs her right now. The heat comes and goes so he will be fine"

"Of course, they can use that room as much as they need"

"I will pass that onto them"

 _"Adrien will need that"_

"They aren't doing anything inappropriate...are they?"

"They are doing what is needed to get Chat stable again, they are like Ying and Yang, they have to work together"

 _"That's understanding, I will have to let Marinette know that Adrien is okay"_

Gabriel nodded, "Take care, you can have some tea in the dining room if you want"

"Thank you Mr Agreste"

There was a feeling that Shellshock didn't like him. He couldn't shake it off.

"Alright, what is wrong with you?" Gabriel spat as Shellshock now glared at him, there was a silence.

"You better be right with what you're doing. Give me the butterfly" He sighed.

"I was meaning to put it in your bag myself" Gabriel explained, but gave the small box to Shellshock anyway.

"But you seem quite hesitant, don't you have the peacock as well?" Shellshock checked the box.

"I have some unfinished business. And...tell the public that...Hawkmoth resigns"

"What do you want me to tell Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Gabriel took a moment. "Adrien would understand why I did it, but after the akumas I made, and the innocent people I attacked...there's no telling what he will say" He closed his eyes and took a small breath, "Tell them you found the miraculous yourself, containing my resignation"

Shellshock nodded. "You have my permission to use the peacock Miraculous. You are welcome to join the team whenever you want"

"Thank you"

"On the other hand..." Shellshock transformed himself, as David appeared, "I think you have more than just this Miraculous, something that belongs to our guardian, Master Fu"

 _"Well...there goes the book too"_

"Follow me" Gabriel instructed.

Gabriel let David follow him into his office, and approaching the big portrait, he opened it to show a big book. He grabbed it and placed it into David's hands.

After a good look at the book, David put a hand over it. "I think I have a better idea"


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean?" Gabriel was listening.

"I have a question for you"

"Yes..." Gabriel wasn't patient.

"Is this what your wife wants? To be revived no matter the cost?"

Gabriel's eyes widened. _"_ We never...I don't..."

"Listen. I don't know for sure, but she might not be dead but still missing"

"What do you mean?"

"There is more than one way to get her back, if she is only missing"

 _"He's right..."_

"At this rate, Gabriel, I don't think you are stopping anytime soon. If you gave her up, you'd be fighting for nothing"

After a silence, Gabriel finally spoke. "You are wiser than I thought"

Back in Adrien's room, Marinette had locked the door when she noticed that Chat is shaking. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm so incredibly horny...I can't hold it in for much longer..." Chat groaned as he could hear his own heartbeat pumping.

"I'll help you" Marinette approached him and undid his zip, undoing it all the way down, she peeled the suit off his arms, and pushed it down for his erection to finally be let free.

Chat moaned in relief, "That feels so much better..."

Marinette was surprised at the excess cum already on his belly, she could see that he was already in such an intense heat. Grabbing some baby wipes, she blushed as she cleaned him up, never expecting to do this ever herself. Once she was sure that he was clean, she put a condom on him. "There" She then looked at Chat, who was red in the face, and the redness had spread around his ears.

"I feel like I'm going to die from the pleasure" Chat said, "I can't...hold it anymore..."

"Hold on" Marinette hurriedly undressed herself, she turned around so Chat can unlace her bra. She did things as quickly as she could- but not quick enough.

Chat suddenly jumped her, immediately she noticed that he was hot. And in a crazed frenzy. She squeaked a bit but she knew that he couldn't hold anymore. She was glad that she prepared herself earlier, as Chat noticed this as he almost tore her pants off, and, with some self control, he weakly backed off a bit.

" _Marinette_..."

"It's okay" She whispered, "I prepared myself earlier" Stroking his hair to hopefully calm him a bit, looking at his eyes, she smiled. Assuring him that he was going to be okay.

Looking up at his green eyes, she knew that his feline side was in real heat, but he was also Adrien, with some control still in his mind and body.

"It's okay" She soothed him, "Let go"

As Chat nodded, he took off her underwear properly before positioning himself, before long, he was inside her once again. But this was different this time, he was in costume as Chat, and it felt like she was holding the entirety of Adrien.

Chat groaned loudly as he felt himself be surrounded with Marinette's warmth. " _Finally!"_ He felt his body shudder and Marinette moan below him.

Tikki came out, to Marinette's surprise, to help her along. "There you go Marinette, deep breaths. He is almost uncontrollable state right of his heat right now, so I am going to guide you through this"

Marinette nodded as she suddenly felt Chat start moving- it felt more like banging, inside her womanhood. He really is a cat. Much to her surprise, it felt _amazing_ and he was moving so _fast,_ no wonder he was desperate.

As Tikki moved up to Chat, she could see in his eyes that he had lost control.

"Steady Adrien" She cautioned as she watched his movements, he bent over to pant in her ear. Which made things much crazier for Marinette.

"Oh _Adrien_..." Marinette moaned as she gripped the sheets and let her body lift up to his thrusts, to give him better access.

She heard a raw meow from him when his body shuddered, he had released. And he let out a deep breath, "A-a-a-a-aaah..." He breathed again as he placed his hands over Marinette's and squeezed them. Thrusting in again, he kissed Marinette's head, "Maaari..." He moaned, and Marinette's body shook.

She squeaked when Chat started moving again, and she just came!

 _"This is going to be an amazing week..."_ Marinette thought. As she felt him thrust inside her, she moaned his name, then, she then felt Chat's heat blend into her own body. "Tikki..." She moaned.

"It's going to be alright Marinette, you are just cleansing him. That's why I am here, to aid you in that"

She groaned, "And this is going to take a _week_?"

Tikki nodded. "Yeah" she said before Chat punched out a shout again as he came, Tikki came up to Chat's face and helped him along, "Breaaaathe" She said, and he inhaled slowly and exhaled as he followed Tikki's commands, Marinette had her hands on his waist as she watched, she felt him calm a little bit.

"There you go Chaton" She said before kissing him, she stroked his hair to calm him some more. Looking into his eyes, he went down to kiss her himself before she could feel him go hard again.

"And again" Tikki proceeded.

Four days later, Marinette woke up to Adrien holding her softly as he stroked her hair. "Adrien!" She piped up, "You're back!" She hugged him, noticing that they were stark naked, she blushed.

"Yeah. I hope I didn't go too rough on you" He said.

"You were a crazed cat in heat, and you pounded my insides in the best ways possible for three days. You weren't rough, you were _amazing_ "

Adrien blushed, "Really now?"

"You meowed every time you came. Aaaand...I'm sure you used half the condom thirty pack box, the trash is full of tissues too"

"Wha-" Adrien got up to check the trash, _"Good lord"_ His eyes widened.

"Did you know you had such an intense sex drive?" She asked, and Adrien shook his head. "I wish I was conscious enough to remember it all"

"Then I am glad that I came. I had the best time ever" She gave him a chin scratch.

Tikki then came out, "I see that you have come back to us Adrien, how are you feeling? I had to monitor you"

"Wh-why?"

"So you didn't go too far on Marinette, when I checked you, your eyes were full of lust, you had completely lost yourself"

"But my heart and soul would never hurt her" he said, "Well, it looks like you are right" Tikki giggled.

"So how is Plagg?" He asked. "He is sleeping, with a huge appetite for Camembert"

"Of course he is" He rolled his eyes.

Then Plagg came out of the closet, looking quite refreshed. "Hey kid..." He greeted.

"Plagg! How are you?"

"I should be asking that, the season started early. Are _you_ alright? I must have caused some trouble"

"Other than my Father finding out that I'm Chat Noir, everything is wonderful"

"WHAT?!" Marinette and Plagg exclaimed, "Kid- did he do anything?!"

"No, our secret is safe with him. And even better, he opened up to me- maybe we will spend some more time together!"

"That's wonderful Adrien! I'm so glad that things are starting to come out" Marinette hugged him from behind.

"Lucky kid" Plagg muttered.

The next day, Tikki had been watching over the couple, last night, Plagg finally released from Chat Noir's ring leaving a quite spent and exhausted Adrien, but at the same time, he had a wonderful week. Plagg on the other side, slept most of the time and had a huge appetite for cheese. She guarded the inside of the room to make sure that everything goes well.

She heard Plagg groan as she took a peek at Marinette and Adrien sleeping together. They finally got to rest, as she checked them, they were deep in sleep. Adrien had his arms wrapped around Marinette, half dressed, but in complete peace.

 _"Time to get some rest myself"_ She decided to go back into the closet and have some rest.

Before she could settle next to Plagg, she heard a faint knock. She then peeked outside the closet before Adrien met her eyes, "I'll take care of it" he said, as she nodded, he closed the closet doors.

"Coming" Adrien said and he put on a shirt before opening the door.

"Adrien" Gabriel spoke, "You're awake" His eyes lit up, "I was a bit worried about you"

Adrien smiled warmly, "Thanks Dad. I am feeling so much better now. Thanks to Marinette"

Gabriel's eyebrows frowned, "Marinette? But I thought-"

Adrien's smile rose. "Yes"

"...Oh" He realized. "She- she's Ladybug?"

"Yeah. Two peas in a pod huh? We only found out a few weeks ago" he turned his head to her and she waved.

"She is that important to you?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah. She means the world to me" His eyes shone with pure love, and Gabriel could see it and smiled as he also once used to be like that.

"Come, let's have some breakfast together. Marinette can join us, I have also prepared some special meals"

"Thanks Dad! We will be down in a moment once we are ready"

"And...I need to speak to you, Marinette, Tikki _and_ Plagg"

"Eh? How do you..."

"Adrien" Gabriel placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it. "Can we sit down at the bed?"

Adrien was unsure where this was going. "Sure..."

Gabriel shut the door after him, and they all sat at the bed. Adrien let Plagg and Tikki out, as the kwami's did have some suspicion, they still waited for what he wants to say.

As Gabriel took off his glasses, he sighed sadly. "I sincerely apologize for my actions, I have been...selfish, unkind, and I have threatened many people when they shouldn't have, including yourselves"

"What? Why? What's going on?" Marinette asked.

Gabriel looked at Marinette, then at his son. "Adrien...the only way for me in my mind to bring your Mother back was to take both of your miraculous, so I could combine their power in order to make it possible"

Adrien knew that he was going straight to the point, but no, It couldn't be.

His eyes widened, "Dad...you're... _Hawkmoth?"_ He whispered, his voice cracked.

Gabriel looked down at his lap, "I can never forgive myself, for anything"

Marinette turned to Adrien who was sent to tears, "Adrien..."

"No..." Adrien shook his head, "You're not. You can't!"

"I wanted her back so badly and...you deserve to know the truth, I cannot lie to you. You are my only son, and I cannot bear to lose you"

"Dad..." Adrien sobbed, "You...why did you do it? To go that far?"

Gabriel breathed, "I knew that it wouldn't be easy for you to just hand your miraculous over..."

Tikki stepped in, "Gabriel, I know that we have precautions and that we had to keep our identities a secret, I'm sorry that you had to go through that"

"Adrien...I understand if you won't ever forgive me for this"

"No" Adrien sniffed as he wiped his eyes, "I'm glad you told me. Thank you"

That was the best answer Gabriel could get.

As Adrien calmed down, Marinette got a tissue and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you Marinette" he whispered.

They then heard a squeak from Tikki, "Nooroo!"

They looked up to see the butterfly kwami. "Tikki! It has been so long!" he said with his tiny voice.

Adrien blinked. "Nooroo? This is your kwami?"

"Yes" Gabriel replied, finally looking up. "I am letting him free" He said as Nooroo came up to hug Tikki.

"Really...?" Marinette said, "But, you had him for four years"

"The years may not have been pleasant, but I have seen some kindness in your Father" Nooroo said. "But, I have been with him for much longer than you think"

"Nooroo..." Gabriel eyed the kwami. "It's okay, I want to know more" Adrien said, and Nooroo giggled. "I haven't been able to see you as clearly since you were a baby"

"What?" Adrien gasped, "You...how so?"

Nooroo patted him on the head, "Well, your Father is the butterfly, and your Mother was the peacock"

"My Mother was the peacock?" his mouth dropped, so did Marinette's.

"Wait- so where did you get these Miraculous?" Tikki asked.

"When I found the spell book, I found the miraculous with it. On a vacation to China before Adrien was born"

"So you don't know who may have originally taken it?"

"No"

"Oh" Tikki said, dejected. "But at least we know that they are in safe hands"

"Pardon?" Gabriel wondered if he heard her right.

Tikki smiled at him, "I forgive you"

Plagg stepped in, "Look, no one is the perfect Father, looking after a kid like him, it's tough work"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

Marinette giggled before looking at Tikki, "So Tikki, can he still keep the butterfly miraculous?"

"Well, that depends on what he intends to do next, one one condition"

"I'm resigning as Hawkmoth" Gabriel announced, "Is that enough?"

Tikki was surprised, "You'll have to find a way to tell the public that you resigned and...you'll have to change your suit"

"Of course"

Adrien's eyes were sparkling, "Would you like to join us?"

Suddenly, Gabriel smiled. "Would that make you happy?"

"Yeah! We can all work together and spend so much time together, our team are just starting to come together! We have our base in the basement and it's so nice and cosy! When we do our homework, it becomes so much easier when you do it together, there are so many ideas, I mean- we'd love to have you!"

"Adrien is more like the jester in the team" Marinette giggled, "He has the biggest heart"

"Well, I will find some time in my schedule to join you"

Then there was a knock on the door, "Come in" Gabriel said and Natalie came in, "Breakfast is ready sir" She said.

"Thank you, we will be there in a minute" He said, and as Natalie left he turned back to Adrien and Marinette. "I will be heading off to the dining room, I'll see you there"

"Sure" Marinette, "We will be there in a jiffy" Adrien added.

Gabriel nodded and left the room, "See you then" And Nooroo followed suit.

"He's changed" Marinette commented.

"it's been four years. It's obvious that a lot has been through his mind" Tikki said. "We will have to update Master Fu on this"

"Oh yeah!" Adrien remembered, "I hope he allows him..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will go along just fine" Marinette patted him on the shoulder. "Besides, even if he doesn't get to keep Nooroo, we can all spend time with him"

"Yeah. I'm so glad that things are turning out so well!"

"Well, you better get dressed, I want my Camembert!" Plagg said.

"Oh yeah!" Marinette got up from the bed and started changing into some clothes, Adrien got up too and grabbed his own.

Whey finished getting dressed, Marinette grabbed her hairbands to tie her hair.

"Hey Marinette" Adrien grabbed her attention, she turned to face him, "Yes?"

"Let me try something...can I?"

"Sure" She nodded and Adrien let her sit down on the bed and he started to straighten out her hair with a brush before he started to make a braid from the top, just before the end of her fringe, gathering the strands of hair, he continued on until he was about to make a ponytail, grabbing a red ribbon, he braided it in with her hair and used a hairband to put on the end, creating a cute low braided ponytail with a ladybug red ribbon in it.

"Take a look m'lady"

Marinette, wondering what he did, she went to a mirror in the bathroom to take a look and gasped. "Oh Adrien! It's so beautiful! I love it!"

"It suits you very well"

"Here" She turned to him and started messing up his hair, "And your fringe goes like..." She arranged his fringe, "There!"

Adrien took a look in the mirror, only to see his alter ego. "Oh!"

"You know what I see?" She asked.

"What?" he asked, dazzled.

"I see a very lucky cat, whom I know and love very very much"

"Ohhhh" His heart awed, beating happily, "And I love you too" He said, giving her a hug, "You are the best girlfriend that my heart can ever ask for"

Meanwhile, Gabriel waited in the dining room with David, they stood behind their chairs while Wayzz nervously hovered above David's shoulder as he scanned Gabriel who happens to be Hawkmoth, as Nooroo also hovered next to Gabriel. "Are you sure about this?" Wayzz whispered.

"I am going to see master Fu today"

"And he knows of this?"

"Yeah, we had a private conversation earlier today. He won't be coming with me, we both know how cautious master Fu is"

"I wish us all best of luck"

They then heard the main door open as Adrien and Marinette step in with Tikki and Plagg. Gabirel raised an eye at their new hairstyles. David's mouth dropped.

"Whoa" He said before noticing that his mouth dropped and he said it out loud and shut his mouth, teeth clacked together. Marinette giggled in response.

"Don't start, only mouth is allowed to drop for her" Adrien said.

"You don't need to remind me twice, she looks beautiful!" David replied, gesturing to her new hairstyle.

"Thanks"

Gabriel observed Adrien's hair. "This looks rather good on you"

Adrien smiled brightly in response.

Plagg found the Camembert on the table, "Yaaaay! Is that for me?"

"Plagg, be polite" Adrien said.

Plagg grumbled.

"I have prepared some food for everyone, including our special kwami's"

"You are kind Mr Agreste" Tikki said.

"Please. Take a seat" Gabriel gestured to the seats and they all sat down before Plagg started gobbling down all his cheese.

"Well, that explains the occasional stink" Gabriel said, amused by the kwami's appetite.

Adrien half groaned.

"With that sort of appetite, I think I should keep a cabinet of cheese in the kitchen from now on. Feel free to go down there without hiding, I'll have a word with the staff"

Plagg's tail wagged happily, "Thank youuuu!"

Tikki rolled her eyes as she took her first cookie.

Other than Plagg's sparkling eyes, David was much more intruding, it was almost like his mouth was watering. "Is all of this...for us?"

"Of course it is" Plagg said, grabbing another wedge of cheese, before David snatched one from his plate. "Hey!"

"Please? I have never tried a slice of Camembert before" He asked.

Plagg's ears twitched, "WHAT? You never had- kid, eat it, you'll love it!"

"Thank you" David then took a small bite, "Hmm! It's good!" he took small bites.

"Take the whole thing down if you need to" Plagg replied.

"No thanks, I like to savor what I eat. That way, the taste lasts so much longer"

"Hmm" Plagg took in what he said, and decided to try biting in his cheese slowly.

 _"Hopefully Plagg will start taking less cheese..."_ Adrien thought.

After breakfast, Gabriel started speaking, "David, do you have a guardian?" He asked.

He turned to Tikki who let him continue speaking.

"Yes, we do. Though I cannot tell you who his name is, he is rather cautious and doesn't want to take risks. I spoke to him yesterday and he considered that I supervise your actions for a while until further notice. In the meantime, you will have to give the peacock to me so I can return it to him"

"I understand" Gabriel said, as he gave back the peacock miraculous in a small box. "Thank you" David said, "And he means for you to be supervised 24/7"

Gabriel frowned, "Should I contact your parents?"

"No need, our guardian is also my guardian"

Marinette and Adrien assumed that his parents were back in down under.

"Well then,

"I see. Then you can get your things, I will be at the front door, can I get my driver to take you?"

"Sure, thank you"

After they all retired from the table, David went in a car to get this things, to come back ten minutes later. It was surprising that David only had one suitcase and a carry bag with him, only containing clothes and books. Gabriel had someone setup a guest room close to his own which is extremely rare, but he knew that it was necessary. In the meantime, Marinette and Adrien decided to catch up on their missed schoolwork.

"Is that all of your belongings?" He asked.

"Yes. That is all I brought with me"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"I moved here from Australia a few months ago, I couldn't bring all of my things"

"I see. You have come very far, follow me", and David and Wayzz followed Gabriel with Nooroo floating above his shoulder.

As Gabriel arrived to the door of the guest room, he opened it up and let David in.

"Here, I hope it is suitable for your needs"

David's eyes widened.

"Wow! This is like ten times bigger than your room!" Wayzz said.

"Well, it is more than enough. Thank you" He set aside his suitcase and started putting away his clothes.

"I will be in my office" Gabriel said, when David piped up and went straight up to the taller man. As Gabriel glanced down at him, he internally sighed. And started walking down the hallway to his office, with David following him from behind.

It felt weird to have a pair of eyes watching him from behind, but when they stepped into his office, David suddenly halted.

He breathed out the air that he just sucked in, "Wait right here" he said, and ran out the door.

 _"What is with him..."_

David came back with what looked like white leaves, and a lighter.

"What are you doing?"

"This room has too much negative energy, it is filled with sadness, depression, and anger. It is not good for you so I am cleansing the place"

"With _that?_ "

David lighted the leaves, counted to ten and blew out the light fire for an aroma to come. "Sage"

As David went around the room with the sage, he opened the windows to let the light wind in. Instantly, the office felt much brighter and more peaceful.

"You are experienced in witchcraft?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. I am not religious, I am more spiritual"

"I see"

"David can feel and see spirits sir" Wayzz added, "You may not be able to feel it the energy in your surroundings, but it affects you"

"I must admit, it does seem much more refreshing in here. I get the room cleaned every week, but it has never felt like this" He then looked at David, "Can...you feel my wife?"

"I can sense that she has been here, but her spirit isn't here"

 _"Thank god..."_

When David was finished with the sage, he diminished it and put it in the bin.

"Let us proceed"

Gabriel spent the next hour cutting up fabrics and making new designs, David stood against a wall as he watched with Nooroo and Wayzz resting on each of his shoulders.

Over time, David grabbed a book from his bag and started drawing, with the two kwami's observing.

"You're really good" Nooroo whispered, as he didn't want to interrupt Gabriel's work.

"Ah, no. Everyone says that" David chuckled to himself at the compliment, "Witchcraft is what I do, and taking care of you guys"

"But you would also be good as an artist!" Wayzz said.

"I'd like to see you color it in" Nooroo added.

"Nah, I like to keep what I have drawn, as I have captured the raw picture"

"It's up to you" Wayzz shrugged his shoulders.

Nooroo got a bit curious and started flipping the pages, finding some drawn angles of Chloe.

"You seem to like this girl" Nooroo commented.

David blushed, "No I don't! I was capturing her moments when she was quite honest with herself!"

"You're blushing" Wayzz deadpanned. "No I'm not", "You have so many angles of her" Nooroo added.

"You guys are embarrassing me..." David started to get a bit shy.

"It's okay! I think she is nice towards you, you do have a shot!"

"She looks beautiful in those drawings!"

Gabriel continued his work as he overheard the conversation, so far, David seemed to be a serious person, now he is getting flustered over Chloe?

David then suddenly dropped his pencil in the middle of being flustered, "Ah, excuse me guys" He tried to pick it up but he stepped on the pencil and tripped over.

Both kwami's came down to try and catch him, but his body stopped in mid air before he hit the floor.

Gabriel jumped out of the tables way as he saw what just happened, "How did you do that?!"

"I am a natural born. I could do this before I could even walk" David muttered.

"You really are master's cousin" Wayzz's mouth dropped. "Only he could do that"

David then dropped to the floor with a soft thud. Nooroo picked up the pencil and gave it to him when he got up, "Thank you"

"My pleasure" Nooroo beamed, "I haven't seen anyone that could do that for centuries!"

"I was wondering how you could do that, since the first few miraculous holders were able to learn that" Gabriel said.

"Unfortunately in this century, you need to be born with it"

Wayzz nodded, "He's right, a long time ago, anyone could do it but that isn't the case anymore. You just can't try and master that sort of thing, and his was instinctual"

"Shame"

"But If I had the choice to have it or not, I would wouldn't be born with this ability"

"Why? You have an unique ability" Gabriel asked.

"Gabriel, despite the people may not know that Ladybug and Chat Noir are magic because of the powers they are given to transform, they know that you are. So they are either afraid or they don't like you, if they knew you were all in the same, it would be much different"

"How come?"

"You may not know this but, people that have magic have been badly looked upon for the last fifteen centuries"

Nooroo sadly nodded, "It's true. We may have come from China but Europe is a different story"

"For me, if people knew what I had, the first thing I expect is disrespect. Imagine people bullying you all day for what you are, having to hide all the time, while you make your new friends, you are afraid that they might turn on you"

"That must have been hard on you, and your family"

"I...don't...have one sir, they were killed when I was a baby"

Gabriel's eyes widened, "Then...did someone else raise you?"

"I grew up in an orphanage, no one, of course, adopted me. So soon, I had to fend for myself, with the remaining money I got from my parents"

"Your childhood?"

"It was a very rocky one, kids hated me, called me a fag, a freak, a witch"

"Then you are lucky to have such good friends, like my son"

David smiled. "Thanks"

Meanwhile, Marinette groaned from the amount of homework as she rested her head on the desk. Adrien chuckled, "We have been doing this for a while, would you like to take a rest?"

"Oh yes" She groaned happily, "I'd love that"

"Well, I am feeling a bit sticky. Shall we have a bath?"

Marinette blushed instantly, "Youyouyou mean..."

"He's right" Tikki sniffed him, "He smells off"

Plagg sniggered loudly.

Modesty was put aside when Adrien took Marinette into his huge bathroom that had a spa in it. She had never been in one before and was eager to jump in with all of the bubbles.

"Aaaaahhhh..." Marinette sighed, "This is soooo relaxing"

"Right?" Adrien chuckled as he washed his hair in the shower nearby, no glass covering his modesty, but Marinette had been getting used to it. She found him quite handsome which took away all of the shyness and it was replaced with a great big smile on her face and love in her heart.

She tied up her braided ponytail so it wouldn't get easily wet, and Tikki sighed in the corner of the spa, comfortable in the warmth while Plagg stayed in Adrien's room eating cheese.

When Adrien finished washing his hair, turning off the taps, he approached Marinette and sat down in the spa. "Aaaahhh..." He sighed, sitting next to her, she decided to sit on his lap and snuggle up against him while he wrapped his arms around her and purred.

"Oh Chaton" She giggled, looking up to him, she kissed his cheek. "How are you?"

"Perfect, how are you? Not sore I hope"

"No, just a bit loose" She blushed, "Tikki provided extra protection but that's it"

"I do remember being surrounded in heavenly cold water"

"Oh yeah, I put you in a bath and filled it up with cold water to decrease your heat on Wednesday night. You found it extremely relaxing"

"Thank you for that. It gave me some of my consciousness back"

"So. Now that Hawkmoth isn't much of a villain anymore, what do we do next?" Marinette asked.

Tikki perked up from the corner of the spa.

After their bath, they came up to Gabriel's office afterwards.

"So...concerning Hawkmoth..." David said.

"We have to consider something for the public" Tikki continued.

Gabriel frowned.

"We could just announce that Hawkmoth had a mutual understanding with us and stood down...?"

"But the public...wouldn't he be jailed for the crimes he committed?"

Adrien gulped, "That's why I mentioned a mutual understanding..."

"Thank you Adrien, for being concerned for me" Gabriel said.

"Well. You can always just eat Camembert and it'll fix all of your problems" Plag said, taking a wedge and everyone just groaned.

Then it clicked, Adrien piped up. "Plagg"

"Yesh?" Plagg mumbled with his mouth full.

"I can't believe I am saying this but- you are a genius!"

"Whesh? Oish cose I wam"

Marinette rose an eye, "What do you mean?"

"We just need something for everyone to see, if we make a clear message to them, they will suck it right in! Like how Plagg eats his Camembert without a second thought! It doesn't have to be real, it just has to be a display to show them that Hawkmoth won't be there to akumatise anyone anymore!"

"So how will we pull that off?" Nooroo asked.

"This is what we are going to do" He concluded.

With homework all done and the week covered, they got back to school on the following Monday with hope that evers

Adrien's eyes widened when he saw a light purple butterfly with white edges sitting on the window still.

"What?" Marinette asked, as she looked his way, she gasped. "Is that-"

"An akuma?" Alya added, half freaked, "But- it looks like one but the color..."

David felt like face palming himself very hard, he should have just stayed back and watched over Gabriel.

The class turned their attention to the akuma, bracing themselves, but it didn't budge from the window, it just sat there.

"That's a bit odd..." Rose commented.

As Marinette went over to inspect, she opened the window slowly.

"Careful Marinette!" Jukela said. And the butterfly softly jumped onto Marinette's hand. Adrien rushed over to her just in case if something happened, but nothing did, it just sat on her hand.

"Oh..." Everyone came over to take a look at the butterfly. "It's quite pretty don't you think...?" Sabrina asked, turning to Chloe.

"Er, sure"

The butterfly fluttered his wings and flew over to Adrien, to sit on his head. For a moment, Adrien felt safe. "This akuma...is making me feel safe" He said, sighing happily as he felt the emotion.

Marinette smiled up to Adrien, as he closed his eyes an took a breath. _"Father..."_

Within a blink of an eye, he heard, _"Have a nice day, Adrien"_ , his Father spoke to him in his mind.

 _"You too...Father"_


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette woke up in Adrien's bed beside him, ever since this became common, she had made some bed sheets to make it extra comfy since the original sheets felt plain and rough, she also made a large pillow for Plagg and Tikki to sleep on next to the bed. Since those changes were made, Adrien's room felt so much brighter.

Yawning, she noticed the blonde beside her with a bed head, with his mouth open a bit. Giggling, she was surprised that she had gotten this far with him. She was a blushing shy girl with a crush, then she found that he was Chat Noir, only to have a crush on her as well, they had instantly bonded. And in that, she was glad that she had made a difference to his life.

She felt the bed vibrate a little as Adrien purred against her.

Meanwhile, Chloe stood at the front of the Agreste mansion. She pressed the doorbell and was answered by Nathalie.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Hello, I'm Chloe, the mayors daughter, David invited me, please let me in" Chloe asked.

"Come in Chloe" Nathalie said and the gate opened, as Chloe hummed when she walked in, she was met with Nathalie. "David is in his room, please follow me"

"Wait a minute- he _lives_ here?"

"Temporary"

"Ah, of course, how can a scruffy guy like him live here"

Natalie turned to Chloe after arriving at a door, "Here is his room, have a good day"

"Thanks ma'am"

As Natalie left, Chloe approached the door and knocked. Only to get no answer.

"Really? He invites me and doesn't answer the door?"

Pollen came out of her purse, "Why don't you try and knock again?" She said, a small voice came out.

"Hmm..." She knocked again, but got no answer. Sighing, she decided to open the door, "Ah, it's unlocked"

"Erm, I don't think you should barge in..."

"Well, I am not standing here all day!" She went inside and shut the door, Pollen following after.

She was surprised by the amount of books that he had in his room, some were in piles, unorganized, some others in groups. As she looked around, she saw a familiar brown hair in bed, David was sleeping on his stomach, snoring.

Rolling her eyes, she approached him. "Hey" She said, but David just snored.

"He must be a heavy sleeper" Pollen said.

Chloe observed his scrawny features, but she had to admit, his sleeping face is pretty cute.

"Come on, get up" She said, her arms crossed.

A snore followed.

"Daviiiiiiiiiid" She said a bit louder.

Another snore. Pollen giggled.

"DAvIIIIIIIIID" Chloe repeated, and he just snored again.

Pollen started to laugh a bit when Chloe started to get a bit annoyed.

"DAVIIIIIIIIIIIIID!" She yelled.

Silence followed, as she waited, he finally budged a bit. "Finally! Are you-"

Another loud snore followed.

As her eye twitched, she cracked. "WAKE- UP!" She grabbed the sheets and hauled him out of bed. His entire body flung to the the other side of the room. And he yelped.

"David! What the hell! I do not like to be held back!" She complained and Pollen went back to her purse to hide.

David shot up, and he rubbed his head. "Ow! What was that for?!" He complained.

"You are one heavy sleeper scruffy" She said.

"Well- I told you to come here at nine" David said, still rubbing his head.

"It _is_ nine"

David looked at his clock and swore. "Damn. Me and my sense of timing" he got up and stretched his body, "I am so sorry about this, I should have gotten up earlier"

Chloe just scoffed, "Well, you don't _look_ so bad, for a scrawny guy" She said, looking at his medium build, David instantly blushed.

"Awww, look at that, you're blushing!" She teased.

"I do _not_ blush"

"It's surprising really, how you can look so nice while being clumsier than Marinette"

"I have a little diet and I walk around a lot is all!" David waved it away and put some clothes on. "It's not like I have money to travel on trains or have somebody to drive me around. I use money for my own food and clothes, if I can afford them"

"Then, why are you here?"

David gave her a serious look and raised his eyebrows, "I am...supervising someone here"

"Who?"

"That's for later, that is, if you keep your mouth shut"

"Fine" She let him finish dressing up.

Once he finished getting dressed, he prepared himself. "Now, how is Pollen getting along?"

Chloe's eyes widened instantly. "How do you know Pollen?!"

"Easy. I'm Shellshock" David grinned at her reaction, "Wait- no- no you're not!"

Wayzz then popped up, "Hello!"

She instantly shrieked. "IT'S GREEEN"

"At least he isn't infectious" he shrugged.

Pollen came out of her bag, "Wayzz! Nice to see you again!"

Chloe gasped, "I need a moment- to myself- please-"

"It's okay! The turtle is very wise, he won't hurt you!" Pollen assured her. "Well, at least he isn't an owl that hoots, if so, he would look very fitting for you" Chloe commented.

"Ha ha, very funny" David replied sarcastically.

"At least the turtle suits you just fine"

"Thank you"

"So- you are Shellshock, so that means...is Ladybug here?" She piped up.

"Yeah"

"Can I SEE her?!" She suddenly got so excited.

"Sure but, in time. I haven't had my breakfast yet"

Someone then knocked on the door, as David sighed, he opened it and Alya responded. "Heya!" She waved. Vixen hovering above her shoulder.

"Alya?!" Chloe exclaimed, "You're..." She looked at her kwami, "Rena Rouge?!"

"Yup! Surprise!" Alya laughed at Chloe's frozen expression, and Vixen smiled at her chosen's laughing.

"Huh, I bet Ladybug is one of my best friends at least" Chloe scoffed, "She's way better than _you_ "

 _"You're not even close"_ David groaned internally, Alya just scoffed, "I highly doubt that"

"Well. It's Saturday, so it's special breakfast day. So, time for kwami breakfast, want to join Pollen, Vixen?" David asked.

"Oh yes! I would love that!" Pollen and Vixen agreed.

"So, you like honey and chicken right?" David said, and the two kwami's nodded. "Good. I'll get the food and kwami table"

"Kwami table? That's adorable" Alya commented. "Thank you. You know, our kwami's aren't the only ones saving the day, without them, we wouldn't even be here, so Saturday mornings are special mornings, since Saturdays are supposed to be fun right?"

"Yeah. That's our future master" Wayzz said.

"Master?" Chloe questioned. "He's our future Guardian, he's related to our current guardian, Master Fu" Alya explained.

"I see"

Alya decided to help, "I'll get the kwami table for you, where is it?"

"It's under my- wait- never mind, don't look. I'll do that myself"

Alya raised an eyebrow at that, but when he came back with the food and got the table from under his bed, she didn't question him further.

Chloe, with little widened eyes, she whispered to Alya, "Does every guy have...you know what under their bed?"

"Chloe. He's Australian, it's possibly just erotic manga"

"Oh"

After some time helping him set the whole thing up, Chloe responded with, "What's mango?"

Alya let out a frustrated sigh, "Girl, you are missing out on a lot there"

When the table and meals were set up, before Chloe could question what the Camembert and cookies were for, David went up to his door and started ringing a bell. "Tikki! Plagg! Nooroo! Breakfast!"

"Who's-"

"CAREMBERRRRRRT!" Plagg delightfully zoomed into the room, half startling Alya and Chloe. He halted in the middle of the room to stare at Chloe. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Plagg, manners" David said.

"Oh, sorry, pardon me" he said, before Tikki and Nooroo game in, ready for breakfast.

"Good morning David!" Tikki chirped, and Nooroo gave David a hug.

"Tikki! Plagg!" Pollen exclaimed, happy to see them, "Nooroo!" She hugged them all and then turned to Vixen, "It's lovely to see you all again!"

"I trust that Chloe has been looking after you?" Tikki asked.

"Weeell..." Pollen looked at Chloe and then back at her friends, "In one way or another"

"Heeey, I'm wonderful! People love me!"

"Deniiiiaaalll" Pollen sung, "She still has a lot of work to do" she whispered.

"I can still hear you, you know" Chloe said loudly, "I know, I want you to" Pollen said, grinning at her.

"You will change your mind when you see that ladybug is my best _friend_ " Chloe said. "And you'll see that I don't _need_ to change"

Tikki and Plagg's eyebrows rose.

"Breakfast?" David took their minds away and the kwami's came over to the table.

As they all sat, they all thanked David and started eating, Plagg being the loudest eater out of everybody. David sat down to join them and got a can of sardines for his own breakfast. "Yum"

"Erm, Nooroo, right?" Chloe said.

"Yes" The light butterfly kwami replied.

"Who is your chosen?"

All of the kwami froze as if she had said something taboo, well, it kind of is since he is Hawkmoth's kwami.

"Well, I thought that too" Alya joined. "Who's kwami are you?"

Nooroo dropped the cup of milk he had in hand and his head slowly dropped.

"Hey, Nooroo..." David went up to him and cupped him up with both hands, "You are one of the youngest out of the group, right?"

Nooroo nodded. "With Kirri" He smiled sadly, "People...they don't hate me...do they?"

"Oh Nooroo, you know it wasn't your fault" He said as Nooroo's wings drooped, "And you know what? Things are changing, your chosen is coming to the light of things, and maybe someday...you two can get to know each other properly"

As the tears rested in Nooroo's eyes, he rose his head, "You're right, master, he isn't a bad person..." he sniffed.

"There there..." he gave him a hug. "For an ancient kwami, you really do have the most gentle of hearts, and that, is an unique quality that you have, you see through people"

Nooroo smiled, "Thank you"

"Now, shall we finish off that milk?"

Nooroo nodded, flying up to drink the milk that he raised for him.

 _"Awww, how sweet..."_ Alya thought.

"Nooroo" David continued, "Is Hawkmoth's kwami"

Both their jaws dropped. "What?!"

"But- he's cute!" Alya said, and approached the purple kwami, "Were you used for his evil plans? You poor thing..." She said, surprising the kwami.

"Master isn't evil! He just..."

David covered him, "It's okay, you don't need to explain"

"Well, hasn't be been releasing hundreds of white butterflies around the place?"

"Oh yes! Surveillance cameras! We have been looking after the city as an addition to Ladybug and Chat Noir's patrols!"

"Eh? Hawkmoth has turned good all of a sudden?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Let's just say...things have joined together, so please, just let it connect themselves for you" David explained.

Alya nodded with understanding.

After breakfast, David packed the table away and David clapped his hands together.

"Alright, let's go to our base"

"We have a BASE?!" Chloe squealed.

As he lead them to the base, Chloe head over heels excited.

"Hey Ladybug!" She called out, only to be interrupted by Marinette, "Alya! I'm so glad that you made it in time!"

"Of course, I can't miss this meeting can't I? Besides, I also came for Chloe"

"Oh!" Marinette turned to Chloe, "You must be our new...bee...I am Ladybug"

Chloe blinked.

Then Adrien came up, "Chloe...hey, I'm Chat Noir" He chuckled nervously, "Yay"

Chloe blinked again.

David moved up in front of Chloe, "I'll stand here if her body decides to faint"

Things ran through her mind.

 _"Marinette is ladybug"_

 _"Adrien is Chat Noir"_

"Adrieen! Why didn't you tell meee?!" She exclaimed honestly, clinging to Adrien.

"You understand very well that I couldn't...I would have put you into danger"

"Well thanks Adrien, I know you so well to get you" She said before glaring at Marinette, she mouthed _"I will get you back for this"_

Marinette didn't expect more or less, it was Chloe after all.

They then heard a knock on the back door. "Ah" David went to the door and opened it, "Master Fu, please come in"

Once Master Fu entered the room, he eyed it with curiosity. "This is a nice location you have chosen Marinette"

"It is...the best hiding place" She said.

"Of course, though it is under Hawkmoth's lair, I think it's quite a funny coincidence" He chuckled. As Plagg chuckled, he continued, "Now. Since David has convinced me very through-fully to come here, let's not waste time"

"Master" Wayzz started, "I would like to make it fully clear to our new additions to our team, Chloe and Alya that a lot of things have happened previously. So you may not know as much as the rest of us do, please catch on as much as possible, no questions asked. They do not know the identity of Hawkmoth"

As Chloe and Alya eyed Master Fu, he then spoke, "Yes, please do"

"Then, let's begin our meeting. Let's take a seat" Adrien gestured to the bean bags, Fu liked the idea of sitting on those. As they all sat down, Adrien went to the front door. "I'll get him" He said and Plagg followed suit. But he didn't have to open the door when it knocked, "Ah" He opened it and Gabriel stood with Nooroo hovering aside him.

"Come in" Adrien let him step inside before he shut the door.

Gabriel slowly stepped inside the room, to finally face Master Fu. The old man looked around to see him, but Adrien was surprised with what he saw.

When they locked eyes with each other, Gabriel felt a pang of shame, thinking that Fu obviously isn't very happy with him but when he saw Nooroo beside him, reassuring Gabriel that everything will be alright, it seemed that the tension between them broke down a little.

Adrien guested to the bean bags and they both sat down with their legs crossed.

"Master Fu, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you" He said politely.

"Likewise monsieur Agreste. I have been informed of you, as much as we are finally meeting, I am very unimpressed with the likes of your uses of Nooroo"

Nooroo's eyes say that he expected him to say that, as he felt his master feel like bowing down his head in shame, he felt bad for him.

"I understand if you want to take Nooroo back" He grabbed a box from his pocket which contained the peacock, "I think this belongs to you"

Master Fu's eyes lit up a bit when he saw the box, when he opened it up, he was able to see the stone inside. "Thank you. You have taken good care of her, as for Nooroo..."

"Master" Nooroo spoke up, "Please don't take me away from him"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because...he needs me"

Master Fu lifted an eyebrow at that and Gabriel looked at him with surprise.

"When I first met him, he was filled with so much love, he was a complete man and he was courageous. When he lost his wife...he became so angry, so confused, upset, and frustrated at what happened. His heart was ripped in two, after a week I...I started noticing how drawn away he was, and he became desperate. I don't blame him, he wanted to save her, no matter the consequences, he's strong. Strong enough to realise his mistakes, even if David and Adrien had to bring up his mind to realise that"

Adrien looked surprised by his words.

"So what I am saying is... His family may be little...and broken...but still good. He deserves much more than this, he deserves to be happy"

Marinette, Alya and Chloe looked at Nooroo with understanding eyes.

"So...until he finds his wife, I'm not leaving his side!"

Nooroo surprised everyone, including Gabriel.

"Nooroo...you did not have to do that-" Gabriel said.

Master Fu put a hand up which halted him, "Then, if you insist, Nooroo"

Nooroo gasped happily.

"On the condition that you keep me updated, I like to know if you are safe at all times"

"Yes master!"

Master Fu gave an approving nod, "I would appreciate if you continued your surveillance as a form of support for everyone, when I saw a white butterfly land in my house, I was very pleased to see that you have turned around. Please continue doing that"

Gabriel then gave him a confident face, "I will"

"Then master Fu...what will happen to us since we have no villain in the city anymore?" Marinette asked.

"Your job isn't done Marinette, there is a wife to find, and we do have a hundred Miraculous to recover, as we, do not have them all"

"What do you mean?" Alya asked, "There are more?"

"According to the book. There are so many more missing, and, training to do"

"What have you found?" Wayzz asked.

"I will pass that onto David before I leave, he will do the rest, and, I will leave your plans with the public to you all" He then looked at Gabriel, "Good luck"

"Thank you"

After Master Fu left, it was time for things to sink in.

"Marinette" Alya said, tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"GABRIEL AGRESTE IS HAWKMOTH?!" She whispered, finally freaking out.

"Er, yeah"

Chloe gulped.

"Try and get used to it" David whispered to her.

The next day, they got themselves prepared for their plan, they discussed it through fully before David gave them a new lesson on how to control magic in general, after a few exercises, they went out on patrol, taking turns in pairs. Ladybug and Chat Noir first, then Queen Bee and Rena Rouge- no matter how Rena refused, and then Shellshock last for a light patrol before going to bed- late. He offered to go last since he can fall asleep fast, and that's not easy for everyone else, so he went as Gabriel took surveillance of the city.

Chloe was having a normal night with Pollen as she dried her hair and brushed her teeth before she went to sleep.

"Goodnight Pollen"

"Goodnight Chloe" Pollen smiled before she went to her own mini bed that Chloe had bought for her, it just might be the most extravagant bed that a kwami was ever given.

As she closed her eyes, her staff turned off the lights and shut her room door.

It was a peaceful night, until a horrendous shatter from her balcony emerged and her sleep was abruptly interrupted. She shot up and gasped at the mess at her balcony, glass was everywhere.

"WHO DID THIS?!" She screeched in anger, stomping, she went to investigate the scene.

She was furious that someone had broken her expensive glass, but she halted when she saw who it was.

It was Shellshock, groaning in pain as he clenched onto his side.

"David! What happened?!" She keeled down to him and took a look at where the pain was coming from.

"Got- shot-" he gasped, "I didn't put up my shield in time..." He winced from the pain, as Chloe saw the wound, it bled furiously.

"Oh no" She gasped, "NURSE!" She yelled loudly. "I need someone!"

"No!" He told her off, "Hawkmoth was watching me, he'll get backup, what I don't need right now is a non magical person coming in the room!"

"Look, you're not some kind of freak. You have a miraculous"

"Chloe" He gasped, groaning, "He shot me with a silver bullet. It's known to kill magical people and it's burning me from the inside, what I need right now, is Hawkmoth"

"What can I do?"

"Get me a surgical needle and thread from the nurse, I cannot close a wound this big"

She wanted to ask _'What do you mean, you can't heal, that's Ladybug's job'_ but she nodded and ran out her room door, leaving Pollen with him.

"Are you alright?" Pollen asked.

David gasped as the pain shot him in the stomach.

It wasn't long until he heard an audible swish. "David!" Exclaimed Hawkmoth.

"Are you out of your mind?" David asked, half angry.

As Gabriel came into the light, his suit was much lighter, different, instead of having the black wings on his chest, they were on his back, white, and the lower section formed into a tail with the coat. And his head wasn't covered, he had a mask instead with ruffled hair.

"Wow, you look good" David chuckled.

"No time for that, you're hurt" He keeled down to the younger one and lifted him up by his arm, David exclaimed in pain.

"I think I was shot in the kidney" He winced.

"In the bathroom with you" Hawkmoth lead him out and took him into the bathroom, he got out a chair and got him to sit down carefully.

Hawkmoth searched for a zip and he slowly zipped down his thick layer of armour.

"No wonder you are slow, this armour that thick must be very heavy"

David nodded as Hawkmoth pried the armour open to examine the wound. "Where did the bullet go?"

"Hold on a sec" He breathed. "ábædan" he said and suddenly the bullet was spat out of the wound, and surprised Hawkmoth. "Extraordinary"

"We need Ladybug, where is she?" He asked.

"She is sleep with Adrien"

"You should have gotten her! I have some negative energy in my kidney, I need it out but it will likely create an akuma, so we need Ladybug to purify me"

Chloe came in with the stuff that he asked for. "Chloe, ring Marinette. Right now" Hawkmoth told her, surprising the girl with his new outfit.

"Ah, yes" She got her phone and started ringing up Marinette. "Come on, pick up, pick up..."

The phone went straight to voicemail, "MARINETTE, SHELLSHOCK HAS BEEN SHOT AND WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE AT MY PLACE ASAP!" She yelled into the phone before it was abruptly picked up, "DAVID WAS WHAT?!" Marinette squeaked.

"GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay okay, I'm coming!" And the call was ended, David smirked at Chloe's striking features.

A minute later, they got a panicked ladybug, "Chloe, where is he?!" She asked, as Chloe quickly guided her into the bathroom, she didn't notice Hawkmoth supporting him but the situation David was in, "David!" She went up to him and examined his wound, "That looks awful!"

"I was hit by a silver bullet that penetrated my armor, I have some negative energy inside so I need Hawkmoth to extract it, you will need to cleanse a possible akuma" David explained. Ladybug looked up to Hawkmoth, "I see"

"I may be able to heal with the energy out, but after then, you need to stitch me up"

She nodded, "Okay, please proceed"

Hawmoth, pressing his lips together, he put a hand at his wound and focused on extracting the negative energy and a black color was extracted out but it remained in his hand.

"Huh, it seems like it just sits here if I have no butterfly to input it in" Hawkmoth figured. Ladybug pulled out her yoyo and it sapped the energy, it's flaps opened again to release positive energy, it spread mindlessly everywhere and dissolved into nothing.

"New" Ladybug wondered as Chloe cautiously watched, "How do you feel?"

David took a shuddering breath before closing his eyes and whispering, "Forbærning mec"

As Ladybug and Chloe rose an eye at what he just said, he held in a breath and they watched amazingly at his wound slowly close up and dissolve into nothing.

He let out a breath and relaxed, "Looks like we didn't need to stitch it up after all"

"Wait, wasn't there a bullet involved?" Chloe asked, looking very confused.

Hawkmoth picked up the bullet and showed it to them, "Out"

"How? That must have been a hard process" Ladybug took the bullet and looked at it.

"Wasn't me, it was all him" Hawkmoth explained. And Ladybug looked back at David, "Is that part of our Miraculous abilities?"

"But what he spoke wasn't Chinese" Chloe said, "That was Latin, it's a dead language"

"Latin?" Ladybug frowned at Chloe, as she turned around and looked at David, he looked away and bowed is head down, what was it in his eyes? Shame?

"David?"

"I am related to master Fu after all, I was born with this blood, he can also do this"

"Do what?" Ladybug asked.

He lowed down his head even further to the point that his eyes were hidden.

"David?"

He got up and walked past them, as he de-transformed, he went past the glass mess as they all followed from from afar, and watched as he _repaired_ the entire glass pane that he crashed into earlier. _The entire thing, collecting the pieces and putting them together, putting them into place and dismissed it to look like brand new._

And just like that, he transformed again and leaped away.

"He can do magic Adrien! Magic!" Marinette exclaimed softly in the middle of class to Adrien and Alya whose eyes had widened in surprise, "Wow! Really?!"

"And he won't speak about it, he hasn't spoken all day! Even Chloe is taking pity!" She guested to Chloe leaning against the sulking teenager, trying to comfort him while Sabrina confusingly looks at her.

"Does he use a wand? Does his eyes glow?" Alya asked excitedly.

"None, he does gesters with his hands! Or speaks Latin!"

"He must be a wizard! He said that Master Fu could do it?" Adrien recalled.

"I kind of explains how Master Fu healed Tikki once" Marinette concluded.

"You're right" Tikki spoke, poking her head out of Marinette's purse, "He used his hands to use healing magic and used an instrument to increase the positive energy"

"No wonder, they really are related!" Adrien wowed, "So cool"

"But you mustn't talk about him, I think he wants closure right now" Tikki said.

Marinette sighed, "You're right, talking about it must be making him uncomfortable, we have to focus on our mission today"

Alya and Adrien both nodded their head in agreement,

While Chloe leaned against David, Sabrina scooted up to her, "Chloe, is everything okay?"

"No, not while my good friend is down! And I don't even know what it is! I feel horrible"

"Thanks Chloe, that means a lot to me" David mumbled before sighing.

"David, you know you can tell me. You fixed my balcony window, and you healed yourself! That's amazing! If anything- don't drown yourself, I cannot help you if you don't tell me, and I want to help you. I promise, whatever it is, or whatever you can do, I think it's beautiful"

"You really think so?"

"After showing me how to be a better person and introducing me the best place in the world to play games, you are anything but a bad person"

David opened his eyes a bit and smiled at her.

"Take me for example, I may be a bully, but I am just a frustrated daughter of a mayor that never makes time for me, even my Mother who is always who knows where. They don't get me, at all"

He chuckled, "Thanks Chloe. I really appreciate it" he said, really meaning it this time. "Well, if I am going to tell you...I think I rather show you instead"

"Okay" Chloe smiled back, satisfied with his answer.

As the teacher came in to start the mathematics class, Chloe watched David as he smirked. The teacher wrote down an equation, when she turned around, David waved his hand a bit.

"Can anyone tell me what is the problem to this equation?" The teacher asked, only facing surprised faces.

"Erm, miss, the board...?" Nino pointed at the board and as she turned around, the equation on the board had disappeared.

Chloe immediately snickered.

"Huh? I swear I just wrote it down..."

Marinette wipped her head around to face David, who just shrugged and Chloe giggled.

The teacher wrote the equation down again, but it appeared as "Whatever" and everyone laughed, including Chloe who laughed the hardest and gave David a playful nudge in the side.

David laughed among the class as he felt a paper ball hit his head. "Wha-" He looked down to where it from and saw Alya giving him a glare, while she sat next to a surprised Marinette and Adrien, she waved her finger at him and voiced "no". Getting the message, he just sighed and went back to work.

"Did you do all that?" Marinette asked him after school.

David took a step back from the sudden question. "Well...it was better to...erm, show it rather than tell..."

"You have magic" She pointed out.

"Erm..."

"I think it's awesome!" Adrien said.

David was visually taken aback.

"It's okay, we will keep it a secret" Marinette smiled, "Besides, Master Fu wouldn't like it if it got out, right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It doesn't make you any more or less than you are, only your actions define you" Alya added.

Chloe smirked at him, "See? What did I tell you?"

"Thanks Chloe" He smiled at her.

 _"Well, whatever she did, that was new"_ Marinette thought.

"Shall we get a move on?" He asked, giving himself a confidence boost.

They all nodded, "Yeah, let's go" Marinette said, and they all ran down to a small lane, they checked if they were safe and they all transformed.

"All cameras on?" Ladybug asked and everyone nodded after checking.

"Allright, then let us go into formation"

Meanwhile, the TV news was outside chattering as they could see Hawkmoth standing at the Eiffel tower, like he was when he first appeared. He was in his old Hawkmoth outfit when he was evil, only, that this time, he was exposing himself to the public, to step down.

As the white butterflies continuously flew around the city, the people murmured.

He felt the outline of his outfit, he had been preparing for this very day, to live up to what he had done to the people. The material seemed heavy, but he knew that it had to be done.

 _"My son...forgive me..."_

Marinette took a look at Chat Noir's focused face and took his hand, he looked at her and smiled. "M'lady?"

"Let us hope this goes well" She said.

"Well, we got to believe" He replied, grasping her hand, "It'll be alright" He then kissed her, making her smile. "You're right"

She then turned to Shellshock that watched over Hawkmoth from a distance and then to Queen Bee and Rena Rouge. They both nodded to her.

"Okay" She breathed, "Let's go"

Everyone watched cautiously as they saw Ladybug and Chat Noir go and leap in front of Hawkmoth but at a safe distance away.

Chat Noir breathed as he saw his Father and let a little smile come out when Gabriel looked at him.

 _"It seems so bizarre to see him as Hawkmoth..."_ He thought.

"Ladybug. Chat Noir" Hawkmoth addressed them both.

"Hawkmoth" Ladybug said as they noticed the police come in and surround the area, Ladybug put a hand up to silence them, making sure that they stayed put, they thought that they would come.

"You are surrounded Hawkmoth, for what reason you stand here for, you can speak" She said.

There was a silence before he would speak, "Ladybug, Chat Noir, heroes of Paris"

Everyone tensed at his voice.

"When I first appeared in this city, my goals to capture your Miraculous were anything but for evil doing"

"My family is broken, and I wanted to do everything to repair it, for anyone who has a heart that is desperate to fix..."

"The ones they have lost"

"The ones they love..."

"And to have their family in their arms"

"Anyone can understand my position in the matter"

There was a small silence.

"But the way I came to the matter, the akumatising of citizens, misuse of magic, and posing harm to the city...I realized that I wasn't only making the issue worse for my already broken family...I have implanted scars on others"

Everyone heard his sad voice echo.

"For that...I stand down"

Everyone murmured in surprised voices.

He bowed his head down.

"Hawkmoth..." Ladybug spoke, and felt as if Master Fu was watching.

Before she could do anything else, Chat walked up in front of him.

Rena Rouge was surprised, _"That wasn't part of the plan!"_

Chat was in awe, _"So this is my Father, he has done evil things in that outfit but..."_

He went over and placed over Gabriel's hand that held his rapier, slowly, he circled his palm as he felt his own material touch his.

Chat Noir had grown to almost his fathers height over the years, so to the public's surprise, when Chat Noir had suddenly hugged the villain, he rested his chin on his Fathers shoulder.

 _"I still see my Father"_

Mawkmoth's eyes softened from his stealthy expression and wrapped his arms around his son.

"Thank you"

The police settled after his announcement to step down, and approached the man.

"Sir, you are under arrest"

Chat Noir gasped as he let go of him, "What?"

"You heard me"

Ladybug sighed heavily as Chat took a step back in horror.

"Here is my Miraculous, Ladybug" Hawkmoth took a breath and took off his butterfly charm, thus, releasing his transformation.

"Gabriel Agreste!" The policeman gasped, and the TV journalists went into an uproar.

Adrien burst through the court doors with Marinette and David with crowds of people inside, cameras flashed their way and journalists started piping up questions.

"DAD!" He yelled as he spotted his Father, once Ladybug had received the butterfly miraculous, they went to the court right away to where he was taken.

Gabriel heard his sons voice, "Adrien..."

"DAD!" Adrien yelled again as he tried to move his way through the press and to his Father. "Dad..." He sniffed before hugging him, "Please don't leave me..."

"Boy, you will have to step aside" A police man told him, gesturing him to move away.

"But he's _my_ Dad! My _only_ family!"

"He's the guilty of this court, step aside"

"Adrien, I will be right back" Marinette whispered and nodded to David, as Adrien got the cue, they both sped away.

"Please...please don't take my Dad..." Adrien pleaded. "I'm not of legal age, I'll be an orphan!"

"Adrien, listen to the man please" Gabriel spoke as he faced his son, who was at the edge of tears, "Please..."

Adrien held his arms as he whimpered, "I love you" He gasped out.

"I know" He replied softly.

As they all got settled in, a bang was heard to start the court session, Ladybug and Shellshock stood next to Adrien.

"Upon this meeting we have the accused...Gabriel Agreste who has been posing as Hawkmoth, the villain who has been terrorizing Paris for the last four years" the judge started. "Ladybug, do you have anything to say?"

"This man has been using his akumas as surveillance cameras for the past few weeks, and none however have akumatised anyone. He has truly changed, because he himself has decided to turn himself in and pay for his crimes. He has a son, that we all know, Adrien Agreste, who is previously his only family and son, his wife disappeared five years ago. He made it clear at the scene that he only intended to use his powers to take our miraculous and use them to get her back, no more, no less. He had no intention to hurt anyone, only to achieve his goal"

Shellshock stepped forward, "People were hurt by the akuma's he made, and only be the akuma's, not by himself, even when the akumas hurt many people, they were still saved by Ladybugs healing ability including the victims of the akuma- they have no recollection of being akumatised, including the people affected. Akumarising is does a magical corruption of a person, all people, submitted to his orders, in which, both sides were in consent because he touches the peoples greatest desires at the moment of being akumatised. Other than that, the people affected by the akuma's- for example- the Glaciator could have melted by sunrise and killed many innocent lives"

"So that stands Shellshock, Ladybug, we will reflect on those charges"

"But"

The judge looked back at Shellshock and he proceeded, "Miraculous are magical powers, the akumas are only magic, they can effect people but magic doesn't materialize realistically, it can only guide. Whether people were effected or not, they were never harmed in any way, because they always can be reversed"

"When Hawkmoth told us his true goal, he never had an intention to hurt anyone. So when he came after us, he planned how he did it- so he couldn't hurt anyone, he was able to willingly reserve the side effects or harm that he had inflicted, he can do that, he had the power of the butterfly, to turn people into guardians, if he used anyone, he would have to make sure that he didn't inflict harm" Ladybug explained, "This man is clean of blood"

"In addition..." Shellshock approached the judge and gave him some papers, "I will be his guardian under Ladybug's sight, I will supervise him for the magical properties he processes. This isn't a normal investigation, this is Miraculous we're talking about, it's magic and I'm sure you have no idea how to handle him"

The judge inspected the papers and then looked at Shellshock, "You can supervise him?"

"I am appointed for the job"

He then looked at the court, and banged his hammer, "This session is over, this is a private matter between our heroes. Our Shellshock will decide on his punishment"

Gabriel was shocked that it was over so early. He thought that he was going to be thrown in jail. Recovering from it all, he felt Shellshock take a hold of his handcuffs, "Follow me" And he took him along as the press kept on asking questions.

"How...how did you do that? What papers did you give him?" He asked.

"I will explain that later. Come, you're confined to your home, you will have to come with quickly to avoid the media"

"Come on Dad" Adrien came up to him and helped him out as they went pass the press and saw Gorilla ready to pick them all up, once they got in the car, the only thing on their minds was to get back home to the mansion.

Once they got inside and the gates were closed, Ladybug and Shellshock released their transformations.

"Thank you...I can't say it enough..." Adrien said.

Gabriel felt the handcuffs clink as David unlocked them and took them off.

"Master Fu prepared some papers just in case if this ever happened. You owe him a lot, really" David explained.

"I owe you a lot too" Gabriel replied as he rubbed his wrists.

"You are under house arrest" David said, "No Miraculous for a while, though, I will have Nooroo up. Marinette, do you still have him?" He turned to Marinette.

"Yes" She got a box out of her bag and opened it up to reveal Nooroo, as he opened his eyes, he happily hugged Gabriel. "Thank goodness the plan went okay!"

"But you scared me!" Adrien scolded, and Gabriel's eyes widened, "Sorry...I knew that it would happen but I didn't think that David would be able to cover me, I had Natalie to cover your living but, I wanted to stay"

Adrien smiled, "Thank goodness you did then"

Adrien and Gabriel took a moment for another hug, it felt like it was going to be more common now.

But when David and Marinette joined them for a bigger group hug, they all laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel and David spent the next day handling Gabriel's court forms and settling the public so they wouldn't intrude their private life, fortunately, Gabriel was dismissed upon the topic of jail time and there were no charges, but house arrest- nothing he hasn't done before.

And Tikki, Wayzz and Nooroo helped along as much as they could, while Adrien, Alya and Marinette did most of their homework instead of worrying about how they were doing in the office. It was the least they could do.

All through that, Plagg lazed around eating camembert- only to be disturbed by suspected missing pieces of cheese- he thinks that David is to blame and confirms his theory when he sees a wheel floating in mid-air out the room. David got a scolding later from the terrified kwami.

Interestingly, Trixx seemed to be a genius in mathematics, and it resulted in a math competition between himself and Adrien, Trixx won of course- he is an old god.

It was about ten at night when David and Gabriel finally finished everything, papers were all over the table and around the office as they finally rested their bodies.

"Finally...it's all done..." Tikki yawned.

Gabriel took off his glasses and blinked to rest his eyes a bit, "Thank you David, I don't know what I could have done without you"

"It was my pleasure. Besides, a family never deserves to be apart. When I came to Master Fu for help to get those forms, I just couldn't let that happen. At all"

There was an audible silence.

"How old were you when you lost your parents?"

"I was only two"

Wayzz felt his heart drop for his chosen.

"No wonder" Tikki sighed to herself.

As David and Gabriel packed everything away, Tikki dismissed herself to go back to Marinette. Once they were done, David left the room to go to bed, leaving Gabriel wondering by himself.

 _"So he has no experience of a Fathers hug...or a Mothers love. He's all by himself"_ He thought.

He went to Adrien's room to find him sleeping by himself, Marinette and Alya must have gone home. So he gives a light peck on his sons head, "Goodnight Adrien" and goes to his own room to retire for the night.

The next morning...

"MOOORRRNIIING!" David heard a large yell and he sat straight up in bed, "Whatwhatwhawhat" he started and saw Adrien, and he blonde laughed. "You are one heavy sleeper" He stood by his bed, still in his boxers and shirt.

David groaned from the awakening, "One thing that I wish I never had in my DNA besides my magic"

"And I thought that my Dad was a loud snorer" Adrien chuckled, "Come on, out of bed"

Wayzz and Plagg chuckled beside Adrien.

"For what?" David asked.

"Breakfast, it's morning and you don't want it cold"

"Oh. That. Wait, what? Breakfast? But..."

"You are joining us, whether you like it or not, it's the least we can do"

David felt his mouth gape a bit.

When they got to the breakfast table, they all seated closely to each other. It was a bizarre new feeling for David, he was part of the family, and was involved in the daily activity. As his stomach growled, he took the opportunity to fill his stomach.

"Is the toast to your liking?" Gabriel asked, David gave him a surprised look. "Um, yeah, why?"

 _"Of course he is going to ask why, he's never been at a family table, yet been in a family, plus, he was always rejected so it's going to take a while for him to take all of this in and understand"_

"If ones stomach isn't full and satisfied, as the most important meal of the day, you won't have enough fuel to enjoy it" Gabriel replied.

"Erm, okay?" David said, unsure on how to feel, "We could have some Vegemite though"

Adrien's face blanked, "It's not that horrible yeast extract is it?" he asked.

"Its my favourite, I had it at the many orphanages I was moved to and still had it because it was what I could afford, things like strawberry jam was just a bit expensive. But Vegemite is good for you so it did me a lot of good" David explained.

"Didn't you receive your parents money?" Gabriel asked.

"No. It was stripped from me, it took me a while to find out my surname. Legally, I don't actually have one"

"Isn't Master Fu supposed to be your family?" Adrien asked.

"No. He can't adopt me because he is too old to, it's the rules upon the government"

"How old is he?!"

"One hundred and eighty nine"

Both Gabriel and Adrien's eyes widened as David ate.

"He's eighty legally" David added. "He gave me a room, and food and drink when I stay at his place because he's family, but he's also distant family, though my blood says otherwise. I'm lucky that I even got here in the first place"

"Very" Gabriel breathed.

 _"There was a thing I have heard once- someone always has a bigger problem than you do, seems like it's true"_ Gabriel thought to himself.

Wayzz gobbled up his sardines while Plagg had already finished his wheel of Camembert.

"I think it's time for my morning meditation, Wayzz, would you like to join me?" David asked.

"I'd love to"

David finished up his meal, "Thank you so much. You guys are kind, but I must retire the table"

"Please make yourself at home" Gabriel replied.

After David left, Adrien looked at his Dad. "He's a survivor isn't he?"

Gabriel sighed sadly, "Just when having a missing wife is bad enough, he has it rough his entire _life_ "

Adrien frowned. "We still have to find her"

"She can be anywhere, the police has no word of her since she disappeared"

"Then. Maybe David can help, he taught us how to use runes, maybe they can give us a clue" Adrien suggested.

"He taught you divination?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's a genius at it, if there is a way, he has so many possibilities"

Gabriel hummed at the idea.

When David got inside his room and shut the door, Wayzz barked up a conversation. "Aren't they just a lovely family?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are. They are getting along, I'm happy for them"

"It was good that you got to join them!"

David looked at Wayzz, "But it's something that I will never have"

Wayzz frowned, "But it's possible"

"It isn't Wayzz, after thousands of years, have you learned that you have never been able to stay with the one weilder?"

"Yeah but...everyone of them is special"

"Look. I get rejected all my life, just because people are more accepting, doesn't mean it's going to change anything, even if I do get adopted some day, I will just outlive them like Master Fu. But like it's gonna happen, because no one wants me. Ever"

"Da-"

"Wayzz. Life isn't a manga when you can expect all of your dreams to come true, after all I have learned in life, you can't always expect the best outcome. Think of Chloe" he said, and dismissed the kwami that was left taken aback. David sat down in the middle of the room and sighed, shutting his eyes and positioning himself, he became still.

"David...everyone deserves love in their life, even for a little bit. Because it lasts with you for a lifetime. I don't blame the fact that you have never felt it before, just...give yourself a chance" Wayzz ended his sentence, sighing sadly, he went over to his resting spot.

In the afternoon, everyone gathered around in the basement for another lesson.

"Good afternoon everyone. Starting with this lesson, we are going to talk about how I was shot" David started.

"Yes, you were, how so? You have thicker armor than Adrien's" Alya asked, interested in the subject.

"If you didn't know, the bullet was a silver bullet. Many materials don't do any damage to our kwami's, however..." David got a bag and pulled out a towel that was holding something inside, uncovering it, he let Marinette pick it up.

"Do you know what this is?" David asked.

"It looks like cold iron" Gabriel commented, lowering his glasses to take a look at it.

"That's right, it's cold iron, like a silver bullet, it's harmless to us. However, if you transform into your suits...Adrien, can you do us the pleasure?"

"Sure. Claws in" Adrien commanded, and picked up the rock, only to yelp in surprise as the rock burned his hand, "YAAAARGH!" he threw it away for Chloe to catch it.

"OWOWOWOWOW" Chat Noir blew his hand as everyone looked at him with puzzled faces. "Are you alright?" Marinette asked, "Oh, yeah. It burns!"

He released his transformation to find Plagg screeching from the pain of his sore hand, "Owwwwwwww"

"Why is this happening?" Chloe asked.

"This is commonly folklore but, cold iron and silver bullets are very harmful to magical creatures and magic wielders, including kwami and Miraculous holders when transformed" David explained.

"So when you we're shot, it actually went through your armor" Gabriel figured.

"That's right"

"So when it did, because you have magic yourself, wouldn't it burn your insides?" Alya asked.

"That's right, and it did"

"This actually happened to many of our wielders" Tikki said, "So it's advised to stay away from these particular materials"

"That's actually quite frightening" Adrien said.

"Everything has a weakness, including ourselves" David stated, "So always remember to be careful, just because you're superheroes, it doesn't mean that you're indestructible" He used the towel to take the rock from Chloe, saying a small thank you as she gave it back and he packed it away.

"Thank you for listening, class dismissed" David said and Chloe left, Alya said her goodbyes to Marinette and Adrien thanked David.

"David" Gabriel started when he approached him, "Did you give Adrien an Ouija board?"

"Yes. I did, why?"

"Can you teach me how to use it?"

David froze, "Your wife isn't dead. I haven't seen her in the house"

"Ah. So it's not a divination board"

"No it isn't and I can teach you but you need to have a natural ability for it, but transformed, you can use it with Nooroo's magic"

"I see. When can you teach me?"

"Tonight, if you want"

"Good. I will see you after dinner then"

Before Gabriel could leave, Wayzz came up in front of him. "Gabriel. David gave him that board as a gift"

"A gift?"

"Yeah. He does that with everyone"

Gabriel held a thought, "Wayzz...has he ever gotten a gift before?"

Wayzz looked at David who was oblivious of the conversation.

Wayzz took a moment before shaking his head.

 _"No..."_

Wayzz joined David and Gabriel's lesson on learning how to scry by looking at water in a bowl as an exercise and went over the basics of divination, Gabriel notices the big differences when he tries by himself and then transforming to find shapes and colors, they both figured that it would be that way, as the lesson finished, David packed up and went back to his room. Leaving Gabriel by himself to his computer.

"Master...I can notice the fact that we all notice that David is all alone" Nooroo started.

"I know. I can't find him anywhere in government records" Gabriel tapped on the keyboard.

Nooroo sighed.

"You can't help but think that after all he has done, you want to give something back, don't you?" Nooroo asked.

Gabriel took a moment to sit back in his chair and sigh. "You know I do"

Nooroo hummed and then sat on the computer, he sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly the computer started going through data and then popped up David's records. "Here"

"Nooroo! You found them!" He went ahead and started reading.

In the end, he got deleted archives and documents, which put him down a lot, and Nooroo didn't have the ability to get them back, which was a bummer.

"Sorry you couldn't get much" Nooroo replied.

"It's not your fault"

Nooroo could see that he understood the situation.

"I should go and see Adrien, we could arrange something together, something in the house, It's a shame that I cannot go outside"

Nooroo piped up, "Yeah! We can do that!"

Then they suddenly heard tapping on a window nearby, when he turned around, he saw Chat Noir waving. Surprised, he opened it, "What are you doing outside at this time of the night?" He asked.

"Duh, _paw_ trol. I thought I'd drop by" Chat said.

Gabriel raised an eye at the pun, and when Chat noticed, he cleared his throat. "I forgot to mention the puns" he did a very Chat Noir grin.

"Do you always pun?"

"I didn't only try and kick your _but_ terflies out there ya know?" Chat joked and Gabriel just rolled his eyes, "Why don't I feel so surprised..." He sighed and took off his glasses, Chat just smiled at him.

"How is Ladybug?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh" Chat felt his heart warm up, "She is just as bright as her suit lately. She's happy...well, about her, I got to thank you"

"For what?"

"Because of you, I would have never noticed how wonderful she is. And now, I have more than just a Father, I have Marinette"

Gabriel felt himself smile, "I'm glad"

Chat nodded lightly, "I know you are always busy...and it's what you do but, even if you never spent time with me, I understood that"

"Adrien. I blame myself for not making time for you"

Chat looked at at him with understanding, "Then...why don't we make some?"

"I am free all day tomorrow, so we can do anything we like"

"Then. Why don't we start...with a nice patrol?"

"Adrien...you know that I cannot go outside the house" Gabriel sighed.

"No one knows your new suit, and it's dark, no one will know" Chat took a hold of his hand and pulled him towards the window, "Come on, there is a beautiful spot that is the best refresher"

Gabriel looked at Nooroo.

"It's okay, David didn't say anything about no exercise"

Looking back at his son, he nodded, "Alright. Wings rise"

He transformed and they both jumped out of the window, Gabriel following Chat. As Chat used his baton to leap, Gabriel flew beside him, at times, warping from side to side. Chat remembered the Volpina illusion, that he used to do that in order to move around, but he found it quite impressive.

A feeling of joy overcame him and he couldn't help but whoop as he leaped around with his Father.

"Over there!" Chat pointed to a building and they stopped there, it was very dark, but everything else from the view there was absolutely stunning.

 _"This is a good spot"_ Gabriel thought as he stood on the roof with Adrien and let himself lean on the rails.

"Isn't it great?" Chat asked.

"Yes, it is"

"I confessed my love to Ladybug here around three years ago. But it feels like yesterday, I set up candles here for her, but she didn't show up"

Gabriel rose his eyes in surprise.

"She told me that she was busy, but I set the place up anyway. But she didn't show, I was so upset, I didn't want to be alone, so I went to Marinette's place for a little chat. Apparently, I had no idea that she was Ladybug, and she was having a bit of heartbreak too, because on the same day, when I was setting up, she was expecting me as Adrien to come so we can have ice cream together at Andre's place"

 _"Wow. That's a love square"_

"So weird right? We expected each other, but I took Marinette and showed her what I set up, she loved it. But. Gladiator showed up"

 _"Oh, that akuma"_

"I was kind of mad at her, but we made up. Ever since then, we became closer, not as partners, but as best friends. I was so happy that we have come so far together. So, sometimes, I would come here, to think of what I have achieved, and...about what I have"

"It certainly has positive energy in this place"

"Hmm hmm" Chat nodded happily. "This is my patrol spot. Ladybug doesn't know this but, you do now. So this becomes our spot"

"Where is Ladybug's spot?"

"The clock tower. We hang out together on many areas of the city"

Taking his eyes off the view, he looked back at Chat. "I would very much like to hear of your little stories as a hero, knowing that you have been jumping out of your own bedroom window for the last four years"

Chat chuckled nervously, "I'll say"

"Another thing, your hair looks like you've just been out of bed"

"When Ladybug told me to fix it once, she then told me to change it back. I didn't get why she suddenly changed her mind"

"Why?"

"Well. Back then, she had such a big crush on me as Adrien that she couldn't make a single spoken word, even if she did, it was stuttered or misspoken"

All of a sudden Gabriel broke up into laughter, surprising the cat. "What- it's not that funny!"

Gabriel then tapped the rails as he laughed, Chat was afraid that some people could hear him, then looking at his laughing face, and playfully slapped him on the side of his arm.

"Your Mother was shy when she was at that age, it was quite amusing actually. Everyone could see how much she liked me" He explained.

"Really?!"

"There was this one time, when I was shopping for books, when coincidentally, she was with her Mother, shopping for bra's. And her hands were full of different types, she just had to bump into me whilst holding all of those, I have never seen a redder face in my life"

"Whaaaat. No" They both started laughing.

"Was she shy when she was in high school?"

"Very shy, she had shorter hair then. But she grew it out, and by god was she beautiful"

Chat scooted closer, "How did you two fall in love?"

"I think...we just knew, eventually, we ended up sitting in the park, taking a nap together after a long day of college. And we took one look at each other, and confessed our love"

Adrien smiled.

"We didn't live our lives by ourselves anymore, we walked hand in hand, and the more days we spent, the more we fell in love. She wasn't just my girlfriend, she was already my soulmate, we didn't need to talk, we just knew. Like it was meant to be"

"When I became a fashion designer, she became a detective, and with Le Paon, she was the best around"

After a silence, he continued, "Then you came" He ruffled his hair, playing around.

"Hey! It's messy enough!" Chat laughed.

Looking back at the view, he breathed, "Everything was perfect. Your Mother was the most beautiful person in the world" He smiled to himself.

Far from above, Ladybug watched them, smiling as she crouched atop a roof. She relaxed but then she tensed up when she felt a splash of water across her back and a thud heavy enough to know that it's Shellshock.

She sighed, "I know..."

"I figured that Chat Noir would take him out, once I felt Nooroo's presence leave the house, I made sure to go after them just in case"

"Yeah, thanks for not interrupting their time together but- what's with the water?"

"It figures that I cannot move that fast without water, so I thought, why not use it to travel faster then? So I encase myself with it and now I can fly through town as fast as I want"

"Wow. Nice thinking"

"Here, gimme your yoyo for a second"

Ladybug gave it to him, he then opened it up, and with two hands he split it in half but it still connected the two halves together with a beam and he spun the yoyo with the beam.

"Wow! You can do that?" She asked, amazed.

"You can do a lot of things with your yoyo, you just have to think of the possibilities. You can have wings if you want to"

"I can?!"

"Well, you can but, your suit will only change depending on how confident you are"

"Oh I see"

"But I bet you can fly, Ladybugs have wings ya know"

She chuckled, taking her yoyo back as it came back together. "You're right"

They both looked down to watch Chat and Hawkmoth.

"Can you hear them?" Shellshock asked.

"No, not from this height"

Chat purred against his Father, he couldn't help it. "We'll find her someday, I'm sure of it"

Gabriel frowned, "I miss her so much, much more than you think"

After they both retired for the night, Gabriel went back to his office to collect himself.

 _"I have been more flexible lately...my job has been cut off because of my charges. One one wants my designs anymore, because of that, I have more free time"_

He went through his papers on his desk, with his house and living and expenses, he had enough to live his whole life including four children, if he had any more other than Adrien so that didn't concern him, though...if he...did this...and started that...

It could work.

But he could never do it, what would Adelle say?

 _"She would want me to be happy"_

He set down his glasses and nodded to himself and went to bed that night without any worries.

David did the same that night, but then he was startled when he heard a loud strangled gasp. The magic reached his body and he jumped out of bed, surprising the little Kwami.

He ran towards Gabriel's private room and opened the door to find a very upset Father. As he approached him to check if he was okay, he noticed the tears falling from his face.

"Are you alright...?"

Gabriel noticed the boy and rolled to the side of the bed in shame.

"It was a nightmare wasn't it?" He asked.

The negative magic touched his skin and he knew how much pain was being exposed to him, his heart had scars and they were bleeding.

 _"I think I better get Adrien"_ David thought and as he turned, Gabriel grabbed his arm.

"Please don't inform Adrien...I don't want to worry him"

"Gabriel...he's the best thing that can support you. Father or not, there's no pride involved, just...I don't know. He's your family and you don't need to go through this alone, and there's no shame in that either"

Gabriel took his time to think for a moment, "Okay"

"I will be back in a moment, and bring you a glass of water too"

David exited the room and went straight to Adrien's room, politely knocking. The door opened with a tried Adrien, "David? What's up?"

"It's your Father, he's had a nightmare and is quite shaken"

"Ah!" Adrien became fully awake, "Take me to him!"

David quickly took Adrien to his Father's room and David grabbed a glass of water on the way.

"Dad, are you alright?" Adrien approached the older man slowly and saw his wet cheeks, as Gabriel sniffed sadly, he realized what was wrong.

"Oh..." Adrien sat down on the side of the bed and then saw Nooroo sitting on his shoulder sadly.

Gabriel just couldn't hold himself together anymore and once the tears started coming, they wouldn't stop. "Adrien...I'm so _weak_ "

"No...you've been strong, I understand that you feel ripped apart after having half of your soul gone missing"

"It...it makes no sense, she should be with me...with us"

Adrien's eyes looked at his Father's own, "One step at a time Dad" He put his arms around him and took him into an embrace.

David put a glass of water on the bedside bench, "Here"

"Thank you" Gabriel let go of Adrien and took a sip of water before David politely stepped away from them to make them comfortable.

"Is there anything I can do?" Adrien asked.

"Just...stay here with me"

"Okay"

David took a moment to take in the scene before him and sighed, watching the two, Father and son, he didn't know what to make of it, he didn't know what to feel.

"David?" Wayzz spoke.

"Come on, let's go back to bed"

Wayzz looked at Gabriel and Adrien and followed David back to bed.

The next day, David woke up and found himself cleaning his own room after breakfast.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was in his office going through papers and his computer yet again. he went through his work before he was sure that he was in the right place, then he went out his room to find Adrien. He had lost Natalie and the gorilla after the court, so he has to do some things by himself.

"Adrien?" He opened the door to his son's room, he found him at his computer, taking to Plagg.

"Dad?"

"Come to my office, there is something that I would like to show you"

When they got there, Gabriel grabbed a photo from his desk and gave it to Adrien.

When he received it, he looked at a house on the side of a corner, it was big, long, but it had grace and beauty with its red color.

"Lovely place"

Gabriel smiled, "Would you like to move there?"

Adrien shot up, "What?! Can we?!"

"We have been in this mansion for years, and...I think it is time to move on"

Adrien gulped, "Is it the memories?"

"Yes. We have only two members in our family and...we both deserve so much more, this house belongs to someone else"

"But where is it?"

"Far from here"

Adrien felt himself sulk.

"Right next to Marinette's house"

Adrien piped back up, "But what about your career?"

"With many imports being drastically decreased, we can use the lower floor as a shop and have my business as a family business. Plus, we can have a house in which we can build our family"

Adrien loved the sound of that. "I'd love to live there"

"It's empty, but we can spice it up with some repairs and a touch of our own designs and new furniture. We will have more than enough money to do that after we sell the house"

Adrien joyfully left the room and ran to Marinette's place, he went through the back door and found her on the second floor.

"Marinette!" He called out and he picked up which gained a squeal from the girl and Tikki giggled.

"Guess what"

"What?" She asked.

"We're moving house!"

"EEEEEHHH?!" Marinette's eyes blew, she didn't know if it's going to be a bad thing.

"Right next to your own!"

"WHAAAA?! REALLY?!" She squealed in delight and hugged him.

"We'll be sending each other air kisses from our windows soon!" Adrien awed at Marinette's happy squeals and they gave each other kisses.

"Marinette?" Sabine came up the stairs as she wondered what was going on.

"Ah!" Marinette got down from Adrien's grasp, "Maman!"

Sabine took sight of Adrien. "Ah, Adrien dear..." She took a step back a little.

"Maman! Adrien is moving house right next to us!"

"Really?" Sabine was surprised, "By yourself or with your Father?"

"Myself and my Father"

"Oh..." She softly frowned, "Your Father, Hawkmoth..."

Adrien frowned at her, "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No..."

"Maman" Marinette started, "Adrien had no clue that his Father was Hawkmoth, what his Father did only reflects on himself, not on Adrien, please remember that"

Sabine smiled at Marinette's statement. "Of course" She looked back at Adrien, "Your Father is under house arrest of course. And I think of you as my own boy and that will never change"

"I know, it was a shock to everyone, even to me"

Sabine came over and patted his shoulder, "You are always welcome here, when you move in, always feel comfortable to come down and have a little something"

Back at the mansion, Gabriel went to David's room.

"Gabriel?" David started.

"David, does Master Fu have a phone number?"

"Yes. Do you need it?"

"Please"

David got his number and gave it to Gabriel. "Thank you"

Gabriel went back to his office and rung up the number.

 _"Hello?"_ Master Fu answered.

"Hello, this is Gabriel Agreste"

Back in David's room, David had some tea with Wayzz after having a lesson with Master Fu. He had thought to do some homework after tea break.

Wayzz had thought that David's time seemed to be quiet most of the time, he didn't speak, not as much as Master Fu, Master Fu was more active than him which kind of worried him, teenagers are usually more active than the elderly.

 _"Maybe it's because he was bullied by people in his life that drew him away from society. He just thinks it's alright for him to be uninvolved_ _..."_

Wayzz set his cup a bit hard, _"This kid needs to learn about the joys of life!"_

"Wayzz? Is everything alright?"

"Excuse me for a moment" He said and zipped out of the room. David looked at Nooroo and the kwami shrugged.

Wayzz arrived at Gabriel's room when Gabriel had set down his phone.

"Wayzz?"

"Gabriel, I must speak to you about David"

"Yes?"

"He...doesn't leave his room at all"

Gabriel rose his eye brows at that.

"I don't think it's particularly healthy, especially when he doesn't include himself in daily social activities and friends like every other teenager does. After being bullied all his life, he thinks it's okay to be shut away"

Gabriel sighed, "I heard from Master Fu"

"He told you?"

"Yes...I think it's rather unpleasant, especially when he has lost his innocence at a young age. I don't think that any boy deserves to grow up like that"

Wayzz nodded.

"I think that times have to change now don't you think?"


	11. Chapter 11

David woke up in bed feeling very hot, he groaned at the feeling and Wayzz immediately piped up when he realized his heavy breathing. "David?"

David groaned again in response, his head thudded so badly it created a headache, so he closed his eyes to meditate in order to get the pain away. But it didn't, he felt so bad.

"I'm going to get Gabriel" The kwami zipped out of the room.

David went into a coughing fit before Gabriel came in, "David! What is the matter?" He asked, approaching the boy, he examined him. "You have a fever. You must be down with the flu"

"I thought so" Wayzz replied, "I'll get some cold towels" He zipped into the bathroom.

As Gabriel turned to the boy, he grabbed a thermometer and put it in his mouth to test his temperature. As predicted, it was considerably high.

"You need to have some rest"

David blinked and looked at his clock which was a meter away, "What's the time?"

Gabriel took a look, "Eight thirty" He wondered, "Can't you see that?"

"No, short sighted. But I learn"

"Are you immunized?"

"No. I couldn't afford it, I was kicked out of the orphanage at ten years old"

Gabriel grunted with annoyance as he thought of how people treated him back in the day as a boy, he never deserved such treatment.

"I'll be right back" Gabriel got up from the bed and left the room before Wayzz came in, and placed a wet towel on his forehead.

"Adrien has left for school, but he sends his good wishes"

"Thanks. Ugh, school...I shouldn't be missing it"

"For someone who has a life story like yours I would think you do. But you can't go in this state"

"He's right" he heard Plagg say next to him, "You stay in bed, and maybe have some cheese"

David chuckled, "Spare that thought for later Plagg, I'd love some"

"Anything for you my good friend" Plagg smiled and Wayzz smiled back.

"May I ask..." Wayzz started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...hate your magic?"

"No, I honesty feel bad for people that don't see the good in it, despite that, I know I have to keep my head down. Besides, when Master Fu first gave me you, I felt like I could go outside and be who I am without having to be put down"

Wayzz seemed satisfied with that answer. "Now, let's prop you up" Wayzz helped him sit up and got two fluffy pillows behind him to rest on.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" David replied hoarsely.

Gabriel came back with a case in hand, he sat down and opened it up to reveal some brown glasses. "Here, try these"

As David saw the glasses up close, he hesitated a bit, but he couldn't fight back anyway, he let him put them on him and instantly when he opened his eyes, he saw Gabriel clearly for the first time.

"They fit, as expected" Gabriel smiled.

"Are these yours?" David asked, surprised at his new eyesight.

"This was the first pair of glasses that I designed as a boy, keep them, they do not fit me anymore but they will be of use to you"

David felt his heart warm up, "Thank you...I've...never received a gift from anyone...before..." He started to feel emotional, damn this flu.

As Gabriel chuckled lightly, he sat up, "I will get you a nurse, in the meantime, I will be in my office"

After Gabriel left, Plagg sighed dramatically "Humans"

David sniffed, "Wayzz, why is he being so nice to me?" he asked, wiping his eyes from the tears and minding his new glasses.

"Because he knows that you deserve every bit of it. You helped him, now he's repaying you"

"But why?"

"Because he could have been stuck in jail for possibly the rest of his life and Adrien would have been devastated, if he was evil, he would have never been kind to you. But he is, he is repaying you with the same kindness that you give him and he is grateful for what you have done for him"

"Kid. Honestly, you opened his heart. And two, he hates how you have been treated in the past" Plagg added. "He chose to wield Nooroo and he used it for the wrong reasons, he is still human so technically you and he aren't the same but, looking at you, he knows that there are more options than the hard way. He lost a wife, but you have nothing, but you still lived on no matter what you suffered"

After a silence David nodded, "I get it now" he said before coughing.

"Now less talk, more rest kid" Plagg continued.

Adrien arrived at school and met up with Nino, "Hey dude, you have been having fun with Marinette lately?"

"Oh yeah, she's awesome, you have no idea. And Dad and I have been getting along too"

Nino was taken aback, "You call him 'Dad' instead of 'Father' now?"

Adrien didn't really notice the change of address, "Apparently"

"You must be really getting along! I'm happy for you man!"

"Thanks Nino, you know what? Why don't you come over today to my room? I got a new game!"

"Cool! Oh- by the way, where is David today?"

"He's at home sick with the flu unfortunately"

"Aw, poor dude, that sucks"

"Yeah"

Adrien felt the few stares from some people, he had been getting that lately and everyone had been silent around him, even Chloe. Could it be pity? Dunno, he never really minded, he's just glad that Gabriel didn't end up in jail, Nino has been supportive though and that's the best thing he can get from his bud.

"Good morning Adrien" Marinette said once she came into view.

"Marinette, good morning" he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "How are you?"

"I am good Adrien, thank you" She kissed him back, "Shall we go to class?"

Adrien lent her his arm and she happily wrapped her arms around his, "Lets" He replied.

Chloe squirmed in her seat during class after she found out that David had the flu, but there were other pressing matters.

"Upon the topic of Hawkmoth, we will not be having any akuma drills as he is under house arrest" Their teacher announced.

"But miss- shouldn't we still have them? We never know if he strikes again, he has been practically been in his house the entire time!" Rose claimed.

"Rose" Alya started, "You don't really know that"

"Everybody knows that, shouldn't you?" Chloe asked.

Alya winced.

"Guys, let's not overreact, he has someone that is supervising him, Shellshock" Adrien tried to calm the tension. "So if anything goes wrong, he'll be there to stop it before anyone gets akumatised"

"Shellshock lives at your house now?" Another student exclaimed.

"Yeah, anyways- my Dad has been nice to me lately, he's a good man deep down. Sometimes, you just got to trust Shellshock, Ladybug and Chat Noir that are on guard, plus, we have Rena Rouge and Queen Bee too"

"Well, I trust them" Chloe spoke up.

Everyone was immediately stunned.

"What? It's not like I don't have a heart"

That's debatable.

Back at the Agreste mansion, a nurse had come to the house looking a bit nervous, but as Gabriel seemed to be as normal as possible, the woman came in to treat David.

Gabriel opened the door to see his things hovering in mid-air, taking in the scenery, he gasped, taking sight that the nurse had noticed, he put the things down one by one before the nurse went up to David.

"Oh you poor fellow" She commented, "Say aah" And David opened his mouth.

"I see, close it" And David followed. "Now, have you ever been injected before?"

"No ma'am"

"Okay, it is simple, just look the other way and it'll be done in a second okay?" She said before gathering her equipment and getting a needle ready. David looked the other way before feeling the needle protrude his skin, without any control, he started giggling.

"Are you alright young man?" She asked.

"I'm fine, it tickles!" He couldn't help but laugh. The nurse was surprised but the reaction, but once it was done, she patched him up, "There you go"

"Thank you" David giggled a bit, still feeling the needle. _"Oh why?"_

She then did some further examinations before diagnosing him with the flu.

"I will prescript you with some medicine and it should arrive the afternoon as soon as possible, in the meantime, rest"

"Yes ma'am" David replied as Gabriel put down another set of books that decided to float. And the nurse turned to him, "I will be back tomorrow to check his progress sir"

"Good, thank you. You may leave"

Surprised at his nice behavior, she excused herself from the room. Once the door shut, Gabriel examined the floating items and Wayzz, Plagg and Nooroo came out from hiding.

"His magic is all over the place" Nooroo said.

"That explains the floating items" Gabriel said, putting the books down again.

"Let's get you some sage, that will cleanse you for a bit, and take a shower too" Wayzz recommended.

"Good idea. I will do that"

"Other than that, try not to make the shower water float, the last thing we want is a flood in the house" Gabriel stated.

"I will make sure of that" Wayzz replied as David got out of bed, headed to his bathroom and Wayzz followed him in.

Gabriel went back into his office to see the letters he collected earlier, he opened them up to be mostly court letters, but one he was surprised to see.

 _"The board expects me..."_

Putting the letter down, he knows that he cannot leave the house without David. But he cannot stay transformed for a long period of time.

He'll have to disguise him in some way.

"M'Lady, what if we end up having to save peoples lives now that we don't have an akuma to catch?" Chat Noir asked during lunch as they perched atop a roof.

"Well, while you will always be there for me, I think that whatever we do, we can do anything to protect Paris together" Ladybug replied.

Chat purred in response, "Yeah, whatever wants to endanger this city is going to face our claws"

Ladybug giggled.

"HEY!" They heard someone shout. They looked down to find Nino.

"Have you seen Adrien?!" Nino called out.

Chat's ears flickered. "No, sorry" Chat replied.

"Damn. He has been disappearing lately" Nino sighed.

Ladybug looked at Chat, "You think we should tell him? We all have been detached from Nino lately. And he has been down at times" She whispered.

"Well, he's my friend. You think he should join the group?"

"He's your first mate, go on, you have my approval"

"Thanks" Chat smiled.

"Hey! I found him!" Chat called out before Nino could leave.

"Really? Where is he?!" Nino called back.

"Over there!" Chat pointed to an alley. "Thanks!" Nino started running to his destination.

"I'll be right back m'lady" Chat kissed Ladybugs hand before leaping off to the alley and releasing his transformation.

"Are you sure about this?" Plagg asked.

"It's okay, he's my best bud. Besides, there isn't a villainous Hawkmoth anymore"

Plagg went to hide in his shirt pocket before Nino got there.

"Dude! Where have you been lately? You disappear every now and then"

"Ah, about that. I'm sorry"

"No, it's cool, I get that you like having your private sessions with Marinette" Nino shook it off with a wave.

"Nino, I have been leaving you out. Besides, just because I have a girlfriend now doesn't mean that I should leave you behind. And now that Hawkmoth isn't around to terrorize the city anymore, I want to explain my disappearances"

"Oh?"

"You deserve to know" Adrien sighed, and then took a breath. "Claws out"

In front of Nino's eyes, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. As his friends eyes widened, things clicked into place.

"HAVE YOU BEEN TWO TIMING MARINETTE?!" Nino yelped.

"NO!" Chat was astounded, "I'd never do that to my lady! I love her with every fiber of my being!"

Nino blinked, "You call Marinette your lady?"

Chat sighed, "Well, Marinette...she's Ladybug"

Nino blinked again, "So you're telling me...as you had a crush on Ladybug, Marinette has been...noooo, you've been in a love square all this time?!"

Chat blushed, "Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing..." he fiddled with his tail.

"And you've been fighting your Father all this time!"

"That too..."

"Dude! We're so unbelieveably dumb!"

Chat burst out laughing, "That's true"

"But, cool! Can I touch your suit?" Nino asked as he approached him. "Sure"

Nino poked his shoulder pads, "It's thick armor"

"Yeah, I feel my ears and tail too"

"It explains everything, do you know who Queen Bee, Shellshock and Rena Rouge is?"

"Yeah, I do, but that's a secret for them to tell"

Their conversation ended when they heard a bell ring. "Well, that concludes lunchtime break. We better get back" Chat winked.

David had gotten out of his shower all refreshed and feeling better than before, after putting his clothes back on, he slumped back onto his bed. "Aaah..."

"That worked didn't it?" Wayzz said.

"Oh yeah...it hit the spot" David relaxed.

"I've made some mint tea" Nooroo said as he poured the tea into some cups.

"Beautiful tea for a flu, thank you" He sat up and grabbed the cup that Nooroo gave him. Taking a sip, he felt the warm liquid enter his body.

"Ah, healing medicine" He sighed. "Good thing I heal fast"

"Even faster with us around now!" Wayzz said.

"Yeah, I better have some sleep once I finish this up"

"I will supervise Gabriel in your stand for today, rest up"

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" David replied as Wayzz nodded and went out the door.

Sometimes Wayzz knew what Gabriel was doing on his computer looking at the screen as he scrolled whatever he was reading, it looked like serious stuff.

"You aren't going through court stuff are you?" Wayzz asked, surprising the man since he just came in the room.

"Thankfully, no. But you have nothing to concern yourself, how is David?"

"Healing well Mr Agreste"

"That's good to hear, I see that you will be taking his place for today?"

"Yes"

"So be it then"

"Well, we still have the public outrage. They have no idea why the court and police let you go so easily. I hope that they don't go around giving Adrien a hard time"

"I handled that to see that no one harms him. Besides, he has his team mates"

"Yeah, he's lucky to have them"

Gabriel kept scrolling until he went into a halt. "Hold on...what's this..."

"Something wrong?"

"No...quite the opposite..."

Gabriel found a picture which presented a group of people, two families, each family had a baby girl, the other was a baby boy. All looked so happy, but when he looked down below the picture was written "John Dupain-Cheng, Maree Dupain-Cheng and their son David Dupain-Cheng with Johns family, Sabine and Tom, and their daughter Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

His eyes widened, as he scrolled down, he saw the documents of a surname change to David after his parents death.

"That's..."

He had found them.

Wayzz felt the tension when he watched Gabriel gape at the screen.

"There is something then" Wayzz concluded, "What is it?"

It made sense, John was Tom's brother which meant that he had an uncle that's still alive. Which means that Marinette is his cousin and Master Fu their great grandfather. Both cousins have the same blue eyes...

"I need to make a private phone call"

"Sure"

Gabriel picked up a phone and dialled the Dupain-Cheng residence.

"Sabine?" He heard the woman respond with her happy "Hello", "I apologise that as a marked criminal that this may be inappropriate but... I have found a lost family member of yours... a niece named David"

When Marinette arrived home at the bakery it was weird to find the shop closed, even at an early hour. So she went inside to find her Mother in tears and Tom comforting her.

"Maman!" She exclaimed, to go to her side, "What happened?!"

"Oh Marinette! We-" She looked at Tom, motioning for him to explain.

"Marinette, remember your Uncle John and Aunty Maree?"

"Oh yes. I remember them a little, they sadly passed for some reason I don't know"

"Yes. They had a little boy, remember him?"

"That sweet little guy which you always commented his blue eyes that looked like mine? Yes, he was such a cutie, who forgets that guy?"

"You see, he went missing after your auntie and uncle died. However, someone has found him!"

"Really?! I never knew..."

"The poor boy has been an orphan all his life so we are going to meet him!" Sabine sniffled, "I always wondered what happened to him when the police took him away..."

"He's nearby?!"

"Yes he is sweetie, he is down with the flu, but he's alright, safe and sound"

"Wow, people have been picking up a flu lately"

She never really thought hard about her second Uncle on her Dad's side, he had never been around since she could even talk so she never questioned it at all, but still, it's nice to have another family member.

"So when do we get to meet him?"

"Tonight, at best"

"I can't wait! And who knows? Maybe we can adopt him into the family"

 _"I bet David will be thankful for such a choice, since he understands very well what it's like to have no parents"_

Back at the mansion...

"WHAT?!" Adrien exclaimed after hearing the news.

"I know, it's a difficult position, despite his position he may have to leave the house, leaving you possibly in charge, or, someone else"

 _"If they didn't move house, it would be much more difficult, but since they are moving next door it wouldn't be a problem"_ Adrien thought.

"Then, would we be able to schedule our move earlier?"

"That would make it easier, but the court won't go any faster"

"Ugh. And I was getting used to him in the house, like, having a brother"

Gabriel sighed, "I know. But maybe our meeting tonight with them will open some doors"

"I hope so, by the way, who is the Aunt and Uncle?"

Both families were curious and excited to meet each other, Marinette and Adrien have no clue who is the other family.

"Come on! Out of bed!" Wayzz took off David's blanket as he woke up.

"Wassit?" David mumbled.

"There is a surprise for you!" Nooroo.

"There is? It isn't even my birthday" David woke up completely to see what's going on.

"Get dressed. And...Gabriel made you some gloves. We don't want floating objects around the house do we?" Wayzz gave him some beautifully stitched gloves.

David din't feel as bad as this morning so he got up and got dressed before putting the gloves on, feeling secure, he decreased the amount of magic and all of his floating objects fell to the floor.

"Nice" He stretched his fingers. "Now, what's this surprise you speak of?" He asked the kwami's.

"Follow us!" They grabbed his hands and pulled him out of his room to the front entrance where Gabriel and Adrien stood.

"Okay, what's going on?" David chuckled, wondering what they're up to, but he can feel that it's going to be a good thing.

"Come here David, I have something to show you"

David went up to Gabriel and Adrien pushed the doors open to reveal the Dupain-Cheng family, first, Marinette and Adrien's eyes widened.

Adrien mouthed her name while her parents gasped in such joy once their eyes set on David.

As confused as David was, Gabriel turned to him, "David, do you know them?"

As he stared at them, he opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. "I...I don't...recall..."

"Course you don't sweetie, you we're such a wee lamb" Sabine replied with tears in her eyes.

Confused, David looked right at Tom, brown hair, blue eyes, that face...those features... Their magic...seems...familiar...

"Hold on. Of course!" Marinette figured it out, "What?" Adrien replied.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" David screeched, "HOLD ON- I KNOW YOU!" David recalled.

"You're...aren't you my Aunt and Uncle?" David finally remembered.

"Yes, we are" Tom nodded. "And you look just like your Father"

There was a deep silence before he breathed, "Oh lord. Who found them?"

"I did" Gabriel replied.

"Shut. Up" David's eyes we're blown wide, before he suddenly hugged the man tightly. "Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you!". Gabriel grunted from the tight hug but smiled at the boy who started crying, sniffling, he turned around to hug his Aunt and Uncle.

"Oh, my family" David sniffed, "I missed you so so much"

Adrien felt his heart weep as he watched them re-unite, he knows that he would be the same when he finds his Mother, someday.

Marinette smiled softly at them, half really surprised that David is her cousin.

David then reached a hand out to Marinette, "Come ere cousin" He smiled, as Marinette grabbed his hand, they both trip over their own feet and fall on each other.

"Ow" David grunted.

"Oh, that" Adrien realized what Marinette was going to say before.

 _"The clumsiness was the clue that he was related, who is ever as clumsy as Marinette?"_

"You two are still falling on each other, aw" Sabine awed.

"I have a feeling that this wasn't the first time" Marinette groaned.

"Me too"

Adrien face palmed.

They went inside the mansion for some tea, as expected, Nooroo hung above Gabriel's shoulder.

"So...who is this Mr Agreste?" Sabine asked.

"This is Nooroo, he is responsible for making me Hawkmoth, I always have to have him out at all times as a security precaution by the court"

"Oh, I see..."

Tom went through a whole album of baby photo's of David which brought excitement to David, while the David and Marinette photo's kind of embarrassed the cousins.

"So, what happened...? To my parents?" David asked.

Tom sighed, "Your family always spent time with us, everything was normal. Well, until you started showing signs of moving objects around without a spoken word, you had magic before you even learned how to walk. As you would know, France is known for the social culture to shame people who process it, not taking any risks, they had to take you away from Paris and hide to prevent any harmful scars that the government intended to imprint, leaving us behind. But...they couldn't get away with it for long"

"They got killed protecting me..." David concluded.

"They did, and they took you away from the country. We tried for years to find where they took you but the information was closed to our eyes and ears"

"Despite that, people hated me all my life" David added.

"Oh sweetie, we never wanted to put you in that position. But look, you have us now"

"I can go home?" David asked.

"If that is what you wish"

"But..." He turned to Gabriel, "I can't leave until Gabriel finds his wife"

Sabine and Tom was taken aback by that answer. Then they looked at a surprised Gabriel.

"I can't just leave. I have a duty to uphold"

Adrien and Marinette held their breath.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Well...I'm his supervisor until further notice"

"But, I thought his supervisor was Shellshock" Sabine was so confused.

David whispered, "Wayzz, come out" And the little kwami cautiously came out to see his aunt and uncle.

"Oh" Sabine breathed, "Who is...?"

"This is Wayzz, he is responsible for transforming me into Shellshock"

"Hello" Wayzz squeaked.

"Hello" Tom replied, "You are a superhero too?"

"Yeah. You see...I can't just leave"

Wayzz stepped in, "He has a duty to attend to, so, until he has fulfilled it, he can come and join the family"

"I see" Sabine smiled with understanding. "I understand, until you are ready, you can come to us. But you are always welcome, we have a bakery, so you can come over as much as you like"

"Thank you. That means so much to me"

They both smiled. "And so, you know Ladybug"

Marinette swallowed her nervous chuckle.

"Oh yeah. I can't say anything, you know..." David chuckled nervously.

"You are so lucky to have her, and with your powers, I think you'll have a lot more freedom in what you can do"

"Yeah, you have no idea"

They all had dinner together at the mansion, chattering about before they went their separate ways home, Marinette found David's gloves quite inspiring so she started trying to make some of her own.

"Mari" She heard Chat whisper at a nearby window, tapping on the glass.

"Chat" Marinette opened the window and let the cat inside.

"That was some evening, the family really is coming together" Marinette started.

"Yeah, I am just glad that your parents took things in well and they seem more comfortable with my Father now"

"I'll say. They know who David is now"

Chat hummed nervously, "But with the move it'll make things so much easier, we haven't told David yet. It's supposed to be a surprise"

"It's a very good surprise indeed"

"Oh and...Plagg isn't the suit tonight, I got enough energy for ten minutes" He whispered.

Marinette grinned at him, "Sly cat, what do you intend to do with me?"

"All the time to taste you m'lady"

Marinette giggled as she let him take her away to the chaise.

As she wrapped her legs around his waist, she would roam her hands over his leather clad armor to feel the shape of his body before moving up to his ears to scratch behind them. Chat carefully took off her top with his clawed hands before leaning into taste her.

Meanwhile, David stared at the photo of his parents holding him as a baby, Gabriel had gave it to him. He had felt overjoyed to see his aunt, uncle and cousin, but the more he stared at the photo, the more he missed them.

"Sabine and Tom may be my family, but they can never replace my parents..." He spoke softly as he sat at the edge of his bed.

Wayzz frowned sadly beside him as David uncovered an old cape that Sabine gave him, it happened to be his Fathers. He took a sniff, put it on and wrapped it around himself to hopefully get a feeling of his Father's warmth. But the cape, unused for seventeen years, was cold.

He pulled his knees to his chest and his heart broke. The little kwami then heard heartbroken sobs as he buried his face in his knees.

Before Gabriel could head to bed, Nooroo piped up, "Gabriel...there's negative emotions about"

"Adrien?" Gabriel asked.

"No. It's David"

Gabriel then approached David' bedroom door and opened it to see the crying boy, sighing, he went over and sat next to him with a safe distance.

"Hey boy, what's the matter?"

David sniffed wetly, "I want my Mama, I want my Papa"

"Ohh..." Gabriel took off his glasses and set them aside, "Come here"

David sniffed and wiped his eyes before coming over to lean into Gabriel's embrace. "There there..." Gabriel wrapped his arms around David and let him cry on his shoulder, adjusting the cape, he cradled him a bit. Never mind his pride, he knew what the boy felt and...he will really need to dry clean his clothes later.

He patted the poor boys back softly as he remembered how he used to cradle Adrien as a toddler.

As the poor boy cried, he noticed that his blue eyes are a bit similar to Marinette's, just a bit darker, but he noticed that he couldn't think much when he was in pain. He missed his parents as much as he missed his wife, sighing sadly, he rested his head on David's and stroked his hair.

David sobbed as Wayzz and Nooroo came over to try and comfort him as well.

He was falling apart, and no matter what, the tears just wouldn't stop.

And then Plagg came into the room looking concerned. "David?" He noticed and came over to him, "Oh, poor kid..." He looked down to the worried kwami's and then sat on David's shoulder. Unsure of what to do, he got out some Camembert, "Don't cry kid, here, some of your favorite cheese" He said, handing over some cheese but with worry in his facial features.

David turned from Gabriel's shoulder and looked at Plagg with his tear stained face. "Thanks Plagg" he croaked as he slowly took the Camembert and ate it all in one bite.

His hand was clenched onto Gabriel's shirt much to the man's surprise, and David leaned back into his touch, his warmth and closed his eyes as he rested against him.

Gabriel was unexpectedly warm, for the first time, he felt safe, this man, was the first one in Paris to ever see his magic and not shove him away. But then, he thought, why a villain of all people? Then he realized, he understands him.

"It's alright..." Gabriel soothed.

"Gabriel?" David spoke weakly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that someone will ever adopt me?"

Gabriel felt a soft spot in his heart for him, as he looked down at him, he breathed his truthful answer. "Yes"

"Really?" He croaked.

"Really"

David smiled, knowing that it was a truthful answer. "Thank you"

David had fallen asleep after a while, it took a bit for Gabriel to notice so he put him to bed.

"I appreciate your company tonight" Gabriel said to the kwami's.

"We are going to stay with him for the night, I think he will appreciate that. We are closest to his blood" Nooroo said as Plagg rested himself next to David. Wayzz put David's glasses away while Gabriel put on his own. Noticing David' picture of his parents on the floor, he picked it up, took a last look at it before putting it on his desk for him.

"I will see you all in the morning then. Take care of him"

He wish he could ignore it, but honestly, he was much more worried for him than he thought. His heart went out for him.

 _"We can come back to it in the morning"_ He dismissed himself for the night.

The next morning, Gabriel was surprised to get a phone call from Sabine which raised ears, the first thing he had to do today is to have a little _talk_ with his son.

"Adrien? Are you awake?" Gabriel asked after he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come in" Adrien called out and Gabriel let himself in to see his boy all dressed up.

"I got a very interesting phone call from Sabine this morning"

Adrien raised an eyebrow in confusion, _"About what?"_

"There was some...noise in her daughters room last night"

Adrien's eyes widened.

But his Father smirked, he had learned how to take in the humor of the situation, "Have you been sneaking out again to have _fun_ with your girlfriend?"

"I er-" Adrien croaked, trying to come with an explanation, "I learned how to transform without Plagg and...we're we _that_ loud?"

"Luckily, you weren't loud enough to wake the neighbors"

Adrien sighed in relief, "Wait, "you" you mean me?" He asked.

"I will not go into the details, I think we both want to avoid that sort of conversation. But please keep your personal activities in a low volume"

"Yes Father" Adrien felt himself shudder.

"Good, now let us have breakfast"

"Sure" Adrien let himself slowly go into a normal pace and followed his Dad out his room.

 _"I was not expecting such a phone call, to be honest, I am very embarrassed, especially on the case in fact that my son is more physically sensitive in a relationship. No wonder, he is at that age when he wants to be intimate with his loved one"_

Adrien blushed the whole way to the dining room. Plagg was no further help as the kwami just cackled at him. "You did what?!"

"Shut it Plagg"

When they got to the dining room, Gabriel spotted the maid that now did all the cooking and cleaning for the house, he was grateful for her as he did not do regular house chores.

Nooroo was there as well helping her.

"Where's David? Is he still sick?" Adrien asked.

"He's on the roof" Nooroo said, "Sulking"

Adrien sighed, "I'll go and see him" he said to Gabriel and transformed, he opened and nearby window and went out to find him.

Luckily he wasn't far, he sat on the edge of the back of the mansion.

"Hey" He leaped over to him, "Is everything okay?"

"Chat. Good morning, er, I was taking a breather. My mind has been through a lot the last day"

"I can imagine, I never knew that Marinette was your cousin. It's a real surprise, but I'm happy for you too. You found your family"

"Yeah. But my parents are dead"

Chat frowned, "That too..."

"The reality is, that I will never see them again. It hit me really hard, I will never see them smile, or feel their hugs, or their love. Never"

Chat's cat ears drooped as he recalled the fact that he misses his Mother.

"I fell apart last night. I couldn't stop the tears"

"Hey, you'll get adopted someday, I'm sure of it. Well, I know for a fact that you are already part of my family"

David looked at him in surprise.

"Plagg, Tikki, Nooroo, Wayzz, Pollen, Trixx, they all love you. And, I know for a fact, that my Dad has a soft spot for you in his heart, I can feel it, I know"

"I hope he doesn't pity me"

"No, he likes you. I'm sure of that, and for the record, I have always wanted a brother"

David let out a short chuckle before he went quiet again.

"I thought, for a moment...when he comforted me, there was a feeling of worry, and...he was so gentle with me, I felt safe. And heck I'm seventeen and I'm acting like a child experiencing new emotions but, he was so warm..."

Chat scooted up close to him, "It's soothing isn't it? My Dad's hugs..."

"Just take your time. You've been through a lot, I was the same when my Mother dissapeared and my Father suddenly became distant from me. Take it slowly and things will come together"

"Yeah. Thanks mate"

Adrien smiled, "No worries" he patted him on the shoulder which comforted him a bit.

"Now, we have breakfast at the table. Let's go" He patted him and got up, David followed after him, the climbed down the house and back inside through the previous window Adrien went through.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, he just had a breather" Adrien answered his question for him.

David noticed that Gabriel dressed lighter, less professional clothes than his usual, warmer too. Hie eyes widened when he remembered the night before, "Did I soil your clothes?!"

Gabriel smiled softly, "Don't worry, I sent them off to the dry cleaners"

Adrien smiled to himself, _"Did they have a moment? Aww..."_ He watched David blush.

"I am experiencing too many emotions for the last few days" David said and Adrien burst out laughing at that statement.

"What?!" David was bewildered, "What's so funny?!"

 _"Dad normally says that"_ Adrien thought, giggling. And Gabriel just smiled at him, it was nice to see him laugh once in a while.

"Let us have our breakfast, It isn't getting any warmer" Gabriel proceeded.

David felt better after breakfast with his stomach full, now that he has been doing this for a while, the place has become warm to him, he has adapted to the place. Like...home.

He looked at Adrien who happily ate his toast and had a pleasant conversation with his Dad about school, and then at Gabriel.

It feels...nice...

"David, are you feeling alright today?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh yeah, much better, thanks to Plagg, Nooroo and Wayzz"

"Wow, you heal fast" Adrien commented.

"When you're magic by blood and have a few kwami's to help you, you heal fast" David explained. "If I wasn't, you wouldn't have met me"

"I can imagine" Adrien replied.

"You can go back to school then, I know that you find it important to you" Gabriel said.

"Thank you" David then turned to Adrien, "Then we better go"

When they got to school Adrien found Marinette all red in the face groaning and being soothed by Alya.

"What is the matter?" Adrien asked her.

"Maman heard us last night and scolded me all morning...then she gave me the talk, it was soooo embaaarassiiiing!" She moaned.

Adrien blushed recalling that.

"My Dad took it in a bit better than that, he just told me to keep it down..."

Marinette groaned, "Why meeeee..." And Alya laughed.

"Next time, we can do it at my place" Adrien winked at her and Marinette smiled widely in her embarrassment. Nino snorted, he can't believe that this is happening, he just found out that Adrien and Marinette is Chat Noir and Ladybug, watching them talk around like this, it feels stupid knowing now.

"Ah! David! You're back!" Alya said, "Hello!"

"Hello" David smiled, which was surprising for himself, but since he felt warmer, he did it anyway.

"Nice glasses you've got there dude" Nino commented.

"Wait" Marinette blinked, "Are those...Gabriel's first designed glasses?!"

"Yeah...he gave them to me because I happen to be short sighted"

Marinette gave a short gasp, "Wow...and it looks like he looked after them so well..."

Adrien chuckled, "Let's get to class, Alya has some notes saved for you"

"Thank you very much"

"No problem"

Gabriel stood in front of the two teenage boys after school, he had his arms crossed. "I have received a letter from the board"

"Really? What did they say?" Adrien asked.

"They want a meeting with me tomorrow night"

David paled, "What?! But- if you were to go, I have to come with you"

"I think that it will be appropriate that you both come, knowing that you two are responsible enough"

"But what about David?"

"I have arranged something for that, do not worry. There will be a party afterwards so I expect you on your best behavior"

"What about us?" Wayzz asked.

"Nooroo, you will have to keep near Gabriel's shoulder like you always do, Wayzz, you may likely do the same" David said. "As for Plagg...keep hidden"

"Alright then" Adrien said.

"Adrien, do what you have been taught to and you will be fine"

"Of course"

When Adrien went back to his room, he got out his homework and gave the whining kwami extra cheese. Plagg, receiving the smelly food, rose an eye at his wielder, "What's up kid?"

"Nothing. I've got some work to do, so you can stop whining for a while"

Plagg hummed, okay.

"Doing physics homework?" He heard from behind, he saw ladybug with a few textbooks in hand, smiling. "Can I join you?"

"Sure, come over and join me"

Meanwhile, David felt odd being tailored for the first time having a measuring tape drawn over parts of his body and being prodded around. It was kind of awkward.

But for some reason, he felt safe and warm with his presence around, even Wayzz could feel it in his wielder and smiled. Then Nooroo noticed.

He then realized it, his eyes widened a bit. _He thinks of Gabriel as a possible Father, he wants to stay here, his heart belongs with him and Adrien._

 _But...does he feel the same thing? No one will ever adopt me._

As soon as Gabriel finished the measurements, he let him be.

Gabriel watched the news the next day as the reporter told of the unknown state of Hawkmoth ,as people were weary about him, they were still afraid now that they knew his identity, despite that, there have been no sign of him or his akuma's since the white butterflies. Ladybug then appeared on the screen.

"Ladybug, do you have any reports from Shellshock?"

Ladybug kept her posture, "Shellshock has been keeping me updated regularly every week, he has been obidient to the court orders and haven't touched his Miraculous since he was arrested, but Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and I still have been doing patrols of the city in case if anything goes wrong but no butterfly in sight. But we will still keep our guard up"

"And how has his behaviour been?"

"Quiet, but he welcomes our presence knowing that there are consequences for his actions, other than that, he is very kind"

"That is lovely to hear, now, Adrien Agreste, Gabriel's son who models for the Agreste company, what news do we have of him since the court arrest?"

"As we all know, the future of the Agreste company is unsure so Adrien's position at the moment stands the same way unfortunetly"

"And the relationship with his Father?"

"Gabriel loves his son very much, and for what Shellshock has seen with this have come to light, their relationship hasn't broken but it's become much stronger"

"Thank you Ladybug, is there a chance that we can speak to Shellshock?"

Chat Noir in the background of the screen told Ladybug that he will handle that and leaped off, soon, Shellshock came over.

"You wanted to speak to me ma'am?" Shellshock asked with his stone hard focused look, it looked like he has been working hard.

"Shellshock, how is Hawkmoths condition?" She asked.

"At the moment? If there was a word for it...dandy"

Gabriel glanced at him, erm, what?

"There's a lot going on at the moment, there is his company that everyone knows about but he's fairly happy with his life. He has no intention of hurting any civilians in this city"

"What if he intends to strike?"

"In the worst situation, his miraculous will be stripped away from him. According to the court, he will be jailed"

"Is there any chance of a possible hero with this sort of Miraculous? And if so, is it possible that his or her outfit would look similar to Hawkmoth?"

"Throughout the centuries, miraculous holders have looked very similar to him, now, we don't want his actions to influence these holders. Now, if you have been in Paris twenty years ago, you may have known two heroes called Le Paon and the white butterfly"

"Yes! Our older heroes!"

"The white butterfly and Hawkmoth are both the same person" he revealed, Gabriel hoped that he was going well with this.

As the reporter gasped, Shellshock further explained. He grabbed a sketchbook and opened it up to two sketches of the white butterfly and Hawkmoth.

Gabriel felt Chat Noir approach him to watch the television.

"As you can see, Gabriel once had an outfit that showed butterfly wings on his back extended to a long coat, they were white, while his front looked no different to his previous suit but his mask did not cover his entire head and face. As you can see, his wings are interpreted as wings of light. But now, his recent form had dark wings on his chest symbolizing from where they point...the influence of darkness in his heart and therefore cloaking and hiding his entire being. From this, you can guess that whatever influence he had to become the Hawkmoth we know, it must have been something awful that may have happened in his life"

As Gabriel looked at the sketches, he wondered when he ever had the time to do such wonderful drawings.

"Thank you for that wonderful explanmation, do you know if his suit has changed?"

"Yes, it has. And it may change even further, but no fear, his wings aren't any blacker, they're white again. So if there is anyone that may attack this city, its not Hawkmoth"

"Thank you very much Shellshock, for your time"

Shellshock closed his sketchbook, bowed and left, leaving Ladybug to do the rest.

When he got back inside the house, Chat came to face him and they both dropped their transformations.

"Thank you, I think we have much of a higher chance of getting things settled now. Hopefully the board will give him more of a chance"

"Yeah, we have tonight to worry about now. Has your suit come through?"

"It has, I am pretty excited about this now I get to walk by my Dad's side"

"You want to continue his business?"

"Why not?"

David smiled. But then he noticed Plagg chuckle to himself, "No Plagg, you will not be raiding the cheese table tonight. You are staying hidden. Despite the fact that everyone knows that Gabriel is Hawkmoth and we all know each others identities, we all want to keep them hidden from the public"

"Ohhhh, party pooper" Plagg groaned.

"Oh, by the way, your outfit has been finished"

"...Mine?"

"He left it on your bed"

David went inside his room to find a whole outfit placed on his bed, Wayzz instantly took interest to the designs that were made on the vest. "That was really nice of him!"

It also included a mask that stunningly matched his own.

"Time to put it on then" he decided.

Once he put the whole outfit on including his fathers cloak to hide his face and noticed that it was fixed nicely. The whole suit had a bit of Gabriel's energy in it which showed how much work he put in it.

"How do I look Wayzz?" He asked.

"Wonderful! You look very professional as a supervisor!"

He then put his mask on, "Thanks, shall we go?" Wayzz nodded and they went out.

He found Gabriel happily talking to Adrien as he fixed as tie up, looking very stunning in a suit. Marinette would find him very handsome while Gabriel was dressed back in his usual professional suit.

"Whoa" Adrien took notice and then Gabriel turned around, "Perfect"

David blinked, "Now everyone will recognize you"

"Yeah, at least they won't see my face"

"Now, open your eyes as wide as you can" Gabriel got a small box and got some contacts out, "These will replace the glasses"

Gabriel helped put them on and David felt much better with them on.

"Thank you"

"The car is waiting, we must get going now"

When they got to their destination, David was nervous but Adrien was trained so he didn't shown his own butterflies as much as David did, thank goodness for the hood.

Gabriel greeted the board members normally as he would usually do, as they stared at the kwami floating next to him with caution, but when David stepped in, people took notice.

"Mr Agreste, is this your supervisor Shellshock?"

"Yes. He is, pardon him, he is just doing his job" He then turned to his son, "You may know my son, Adrien"

Adrien then did his part properly.

David stood by Gabriel's side during the whole meeting while everyone sat down in their own seats, apparently, with the decrease in sales, they had to shut a lot of shops down and with the business gone down, it appeared that they had to sadly, wait for a while until the fear in the public goes down and rebuild. It seemed that starting with a small family business was the best start to go with.

The party afterwards seemed expensive, and Chloe was there with the mayor. He didn't speak to her, otherwise he would give information away.

"Gabriel, is your superior in a way...magical?" A man asked, David remembered that he is the chief of the board. He kept his head down.

"Yes, that's why he was chosen to watch over me"

"But is he safe?"

"He hasn't laid a finger on me"

Adrien rose an eye at the man and tugged at David's cloak.

"What?" David whispered.

"He's a christian, see the necklace?" Adrien whispered and David looked up a bit, seeing the silver necklace.

"Small minded then. I've got the Miraculous symbol on me. Nothing new to my experience"

"You sure?"

"Adrien, do you think that even after everything I have been through, something like this that used to be a common occurrence to me would hurt?"

Adrien widened his eyes at that.

"I have things up my sleeve for this sort of thing if he decides to tackle me"

Adrien didn't want to second guess that. But he didn't have to, thank goodness for that.

He didn't want to face his fury, if he has one. Because he knows that if he puts his mind to anything, he can do it but he falls apart easily.

He has been giving him space for that knowledge, but how has Gabriel been going with him?

He'd better ask.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dad, how are things...progressing?" Adrien asked in the lounge as Gabriel went through paperwork.

"Slowly, but I expected that to happen"

Adrien knew that he would answer like that, he had to give him a push.

"I mean...with...personal life..."

Gabriel looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

"With...David..." Adrien felt himself hold his breath.

Gabriel oddly felt his heart nudge at that, he sighed at the feeling. Adrien had never asked such a question before, he would usually never answer, but he decided to be more open.

He worked out what to say before looking back at his son, "Sit down"

Adrien obediently sat on the couch in front of him.

"Where to begin..." Gabriel took a breath, "At first glance the young man has great strength in his own knowledge and strength, as a future guardian he has great potential, I see why Master Fu chose him. As a relative, I can see that as another reason why. But he has a great weakness, if you look up his history, he has no family since the age of two. Been in an orphanage till ten years old and was homeless since, despite that fact he has supported himself in many jobs, till now. With magic under his sleeve, he has faced a lot of walls in his life. I can see how he has become the person he has today"

Adrien listened.

"Despite how strong he is, his desire to find a family puts him in a very emotional state"

"I saw that on the roof the other day, Dad, to be honest, every time I mention you, his mood changes. I have been leaving him alone, but he has been down"

Gabriel was surprised to hear that.

"I know he has found a family, but he hasn't visited Sabine and Tom, Marinette told me"

"Adrien, it's his decision to go with them or not"

"Well...how do you feel?"

He knew that he has a soft spot for the boy, but honestly, he doesn't know.

He looked at Wayzz who frowned at him.

Gabriel later went to stare at the portrait of himself and Adrien which was taken after his wife went missing, he could see the sorrow in it and he now after what has happened, he dreaded it.

He got the maid to take it down and put it away in storage. What he wanted to see up that wall now is Adrien smiling with himself and...

David popped into his mind. That boy, he is very smart and talented as much as son but he is also very innocent at heart when it comes to family. He is to look after him while the court says so, until then, he may decide to join his aunty and uncle.

Why the hell does he feel slightly scared all of a sudden?

"Mr Agreste?" He heard a familiar young voice, he turned to see Marinette who stood at the bottom of Adrien's stairs that lead to his door.

"No, call me Gabriel young lady, I am already quite aware that you might be my daughter in law with that many frequent visits to my son"

Marinette blushed, "I'm pretty sure its a bit early for that..."

Gabriel felt a twitch of a smile in his lips.

"Did you take that portrait down?" She asked.

"Yes, I figured that it was time for it to be put away, it was adding bad energy to the room"

"I could feel that the first time I saw it, Gabriel. Are you going to replace it with a new one?"

He turned to the wall, "No, I will make a new once we move house"

"Erm, one question, what is going to happen to this place once you move?"

"I don't intend on selling it, it has my old lair here, I don't want people coming in and investigating the place. Until we move, we can decide its fate"

Marinette hummed.

"Oh and...if you were looking forward to some new competitions, they all have been cancelled"

Marinette groaned in disappointment, "Aw, but I really enjoy them! I have been making a really nice dress, its almost finished but I really wanted to get some results from it"

"Well then, next time you come, why don't you bring it over and I can teach you some things? Bring a notebook and I can write some reviews to help your career"

"Really? Are you sure!? I really don't want to take your time but-"

"Gabriel stopped her squabbling "Its my pleasure, I suggest you take it"

"Thank you! I really appreciate it!" She bowed.

"No need for the formality"

Marinette reminded herself that this is Hawkmoth of all people and she's Ladybug, she smiled "Sure"

After some silence, "I better get going then, thanks for letting me study with Adrien"

"My pleasure"

Meanwhile, David took his break transformed while Wayzz took over his position, as he sat on the roof for a breather.

He had finally figured his emotions out, thank goodness for his sharp conscience.

He thought that until he found his relatives, his heart would be complete and he would have a family again. It's what he has always wanted. But...why Hawkmoth then? Of all people?

 _"This is really messed up..."_

"Hey brother" Chat swung up to the roof, catching himself mid sentence, but David heard it and was bewildered.

"Sorry, it just- came out"

"No, not at all" David waved his hands around awkwardly.

"Really?!"

"You can sit down next to me if you want" David said, patting the roof next to him.

Chat happily obliged and sat down next to him, then he decided to lay down.

For some silly reason, David felt like laying down too and joined him. And felt happy about doing so after they started chatting up a storm about random things, and there was a bit of blushing when David asked about how he and Marinette were getting along.

"Well, I should go back to Gabriel, you should stay here for a while longer to get your cheeks lighter" David suggested.

"Ha ha" Chat puffed his cheeks in embarrassment and David smirked before he left.

Landing back inside the mansion, he let go of his transformation and noticed that his Miraculous is fully charged with energy. It must have been the time he had been spending with Adrien, he had a good time.

He has to note this down in his Miraculous journal, as he walked down a fleet of stairs, he took a sketchbook out of his bag and started writing.

"David" Gabriel called out which startled David with the sudden call, and he tripped over his own feet.

In that split second, Gabriel moved to catch him. The book clattered to the floor, and David fell into Gabriel's arms, both falling to the floor with a thud.

"Gabriel!" Nooroo flew down to him and Wayzz zipped down to David as they both groaned.

Gabriel had taken the blow of the landing on the hard floor, so when David got up, he became worried. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, are _you_ alright?"

"Yes. Can you stand?"

"I should be able to" Gabriel grunted as David helped him up, "Are you sore anywhere?" Nooroo asked.

Gabriel stretched his back, "A little in the back muscles" as he stretched his arms, he caught a glimpse of David's sketchbook. The first thing he saw, was a sketch of himself. And a rather good one at that, he picked it up.

"Uh, er..." David forgot about the book, but when he started flipping through the pages, it was too late.

He had sketched him a lot, a bit too much.

Gabriel was in awe of the sketches, they were beautiful, they captured every inch of him doing his work, one was a shared hug with Adrien, reading a book, and he even captured his smile when he chuckled the other day.

"David...did you draw these?"

David gulped, "Yeah..."

"You have such a talent"

David blushed and started stammering with what seemed to be Marinette's genes because Gabriel was pretty sure that he had a share.

 _"So this young man has a soft spot for me as well..."_ Gabriel figured as he smiled at him.

"Drawing is the only natural ability I had to gain money in the streets and after t-t-t-time I was able to draw like that" David stuttered.

Gabriel looked at the book again and turned the page, the next sketch took his breath away.

This one was when Chat Noir hugged him in front of Paris as he stood down. He could clearly see the emotions in both their faces, it was the last time as Hawkmoth. He turned the page again, to see himself giving Adrien a kiss on the forehead after he went to bed, he recalled the time when David went in with him.

 _"They're absolutely beautiful..."_

"David, can I borrow this?"

"Sure, you can use them if you want" David smiled at him.

A week later, their Art teacher came in with an excited face when she arrived in the classroom, everyone assumed, like every other time, she found another boring piece of artwork to share with everyone.

"Class, today, we are going to take a look at today's new Gabriel Agreste artworks that were released early this morning!" The teacher excitedly announced.

That got everyone's attention. David made the effort not to hide under the table in embarrassment.

"When did Hawkmoth of all people start drawing?" Kim asked in wonder.

"Apparently, our hero Shellshock was the one drawing, in the art pieces today, we are going to look at Gabriel's daily life when he is being supervised during the day" The teacher explained.

Adrien blushed, feeling no different than David but Marinette gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. And Alya was hyped.

Their teacher plugged in her laptop and displayed a professionally scanned sketch of Gabriel focusing on his work, instantly, people gasped.

"Today class, I would like you to try and interpret what you can see in these sketches. We all have in mind that this is the villainous Hawkmoth, but what do these sketches show through these images?"

"Whoa, Shellshock really does supervise well" Nathanel commented. "Teacher, I can see that he pays attention to detail"

"He seems..." Marinette commented, "He doesn't look as stern as he used to look, he seems more relaxed"

"But, what's that hanging above his shoulder?" Max asked.

"That's a kwami!" Alya answered him, "According to my research, the kwami is responsible for transforming him into Hawmoth". Marinette is so glad to have a friend like her to back the team up from ever getting found out.

"Weird, he doesn't look conflicted" Nino commented.

"He looks so cute! Like a butterfly!" Rose awed.

"So cool, he doesn't seem like a bad creature" Juleka said.

"So he doesn't look much different..." Kim said, "So what does that basically mean?"

"Marinette said that he seems lighter, so, either still bad or good?" Sabine wondered out loud.

 _"When did David sketch my Father?!"_ Adrien thought, he was taken out of his thoughts when everyone looked at him.

"My Dad he's...a normal person like everyone else, to say whether he's bad or good or not...you've got to get to know him in order to get an answer" He said.

"Hmm...true" Chloe replied and David smiled in response, she glared at him.

"Let's go to the next sketch" The teacher said and the next one came up as a sketch of him holding a picture frame as he sat on a lounge room couch, his facial expression was gloomy and looked like he was close to tears while the kwami frowned as he sat on his shoulder.

David remembered this when Gabriel had a moment to himself while he stared at the picture of his wife.

Everyone hummed in surprise.

"What could this be saying?" The teacher asked.

"He seems...sad..." Rose frowned.

"What's the picture frame contain?" Kim asked.

"My Mother" Adrien spoke, everyone had his attention, "She disappeared five years ago, we both grieved over her but...I've never seen him like this"

"What happened to her?" Chloe asked.

"Well...she disappeared"

"Maybe that's why he became Hawkmoth" Max assumed.

"Nah, it must be more complicated than that"

"Well, he was going for Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous"

"And for what?"

"Things we don't know" Alya said.

"Guys" David spoke, "We all see him on the news as the villainous Hawkmoth, but how much do we really know of him? You guys are all questioning these sketches based on what you know what they're trying to say. Maybe the point is that, Hawkmoth is human like everyone else. Look at his kwami, if he really was evil, the kwami would appear much more afraid of him"

The class went silent, mulling over their thoughts on this.

"You make a good point there David" Their teacher said. "Now, today, I am going to send out some sketches and I would like you to write down your opinions of each and explain what you see in them" She gathered her papers and started passing them on. "This will be an exercise for your exams in the future"

Everyone agreed and received the sketches.

"Adrien, you didn't tell me that he sketched him!" Alya said.

"I didn't know till today, I knew that he had a sketchbook but I didn't think that he used it to sketch _him_ "

"Can I interview him someday to talk about the sketches? It would be really good if I could get a good explanation from my blog!"

"I'll ask him"

Alya shouted out a yippee.

Chloe turned to David and whispered, "How are you going to write without giving yourself out?"

"I'll just write from a basic viewpoint of the sketches"

"Alright genius, then I can copy your paper"

"Nope, you may read it for inspiration but not for copying"

Chloe groaned.

As Marinette went through the sketches, she beamed at one, "Awwww, Adrien, what's this?" She awed as she showed a nice sketch of his Father giving him a loving hug, happiness evident in Gabriel's face. Adrien immediately blushed, "He loves you!" Marinette pointed out the obvious.

Adrien now has to face embarrassment and then looked at David in the back row with a small scowl, he felt like he was going to get it later.

He confronted him at lunch break.

"When did you draw those?" Adrien asked.

"I have been drawing for the last four months! He found my sketches a week ago and I told him that he could _use_ them, I didn't think that he would _publish_ them! Besides, they're a good message to the public!"

"For what?"

"That your Father isn't evil? I saw a lot of good in him!"

Adrien sighed, "You're right"

David let out a phew of relief.

"The world has seen me in my sensitive moments, you are _so_ going to get it later"

David whimpered.

When they both got home that afternoon, when they first got inside the doors, Adrien dropped his bag and lost it, chasing David around the house.

Gabriel heard a shriek and turned to Wayzz, wondering what was going on, so he went out his office and found himself in the lounge to see Adrien chasing down David. fear evident on David's face, but he was quicker. So Adrien decided to grab a pillow and threw it in his face, catching him surprised.

"What the..." Hie eyes widened from being smacked in the face by a pillow.

"Pillow fiiiight!" Adrien clenched his teeth together and yelled.

In the corner, Plagg cackled at the scene as he found it funny while Adrien threw pillows at David.

Gabriel was bewildered, "What is going on in here?!"

The two teenagers stopped for a moment and David caught his breath, "It seems...I put a mentos in his cola and he...exploded..." He explained, eyes wide. "I think he's quite shaken"

Gabriel understood his statement and turned to Adrien, "Sorry Dad, I had a weird day"

"So it seems"

Nooroo muffled his giggles.

This will be quite the story to tell, Chat Noir chasing down the future guardian in a past villains lounge room. A grin grew on Gabriel's face, _"I have got to share this with Master Fu later, I think that he would very much like to share the humor"_

Adrien let out his frustration for another good five minutes until both boys we're very exhausted.

"I'm beat" Adrien puffed.

"I'm glad you're done" David replied. "You're lucky I didn't freeze you in place"

Adrien's eyes widened, "I didn't know you were Elsa"

"Earth element, I will teach you about that later" David explained.

"Funny question. When did you ever study on magic?"

"I had to in order to control it, in my free time, I went to a library and studied there. Other than that, I studied myself"

"So if you can control it? Why wear gloves like you did at the board meeting?"

"A week after I started supervising, I tripped and used magic to stop my fall. He found out. Putting gloves on gives you the extra support when they make you feel more in control of your magic"

"Well. Could you show me some?" Adrien asked.

"Erm...I've never shown my magic out in the open like this before..."

Adrien moved his head up to face David, "Then...why don't you try it out?"

"If you don't go too fast for me to accidentally hit you, then why not?"

Adrien got up from the couch and sat down, ready to see it.

David got up as well, "Here's a history lesson for you, there are a lot of people who practice magic, people who learn how to master it through years of practice, others, that know how by birth, but. There are only very few lucky to be powerful enough to control their element in a wide range of ways"

He grabbed a pillow and threw it in the air, to stop it in mid air with a hand.

"One of those famous people was Merlin who was magic itself. Europe was known for it's witches, but China had it's own for generations as well"

He let the pillow drop down, "Wanna see some more?"

Adrien nodded as Wayzz and Plagg observed.

He put his hands together to form a snowball, and threw it in the air for it to explode, Adrien gasped in awe to see the small snowflakes fall until David stopped it in time with both hands, grasping, he sent them to the walls to freeze them.

"Whoa"

"Chilly" Plagg commented.

"Would you like to play with some snow?"

Gabriel now heard the sound of laughter from the lounge room in his office.

 _"Oh for the love of pete, what now?"_

He went out his office and opened the lounge door when a sudden gust of wind blew in his face. His glasses were frozen over, taking them off, he gasped.

Well, the lounge looks more like winter wonderland than a lounge room.

Both boys froze, they looked at Gabriel whose jaw dropped and Adrien tripped over, falling in deep snow.

Gabriel rubbed his glasses and put them back on to take in the entire room.

No one but David could have done this.

"Adrien. Go to your room, please"

Adrien got up and, the snow off himself and slowly left the room. Plagg following him after.

"Care to explain why you turned my lounge room into a snowfield?"

David's eyes were wide, "He asked me to show him my magic" he said, and used his hands to withdraw all the snow, putting the entire room back in it's original state. "It's reversible. We were only having fun, and I've never had that before, so I loved it"

Gabriel knew that if he scolded him, the boy would be further wounded. So he put his emotions away and let out a breath, "Please use a much more suitable room than this. I'm glad you're having fun but creating my house into a snow mountain is just plain ridiculous"

David let out a chuckle, "I have no intentions of doing so" He said, glad that Gabriel didn't lash out at him like the last people did.

"Good to know"

David smiled at him for the relief of it. As Gabriel smiled back, he turned to leave.

"Hey" David said and Gabriel turned his head to him.

"Thanks for not being mad"

Gabriel nodded, before he turned away, he stopped again, "Ah, before I forget"

"Yes?"

"I need your help"

David almost tripped over himself, "What?" He never does that. He's _Gabriel._

Gabriel took a step forward, "I know I cannot leave this house and I would like to have a nice dinner with Adrien someday. So can you help me make a possible and suitable arrangement?"

David hummed, "Is there a possible place in mind?"

"A hiding place"

 _Oh._

"But would you keep it a secret?"

"No problem, I'll talk to Marinette about how we can pull that off"

He went out the back door and safely transformed to go to Marinette's house. He thought that he would better take the back door.

De-transforming, Wayzz came out of his bracelet. "Are you really helping him?"

"I am, you mean...he's..."

"You love him" Wayzz said out straight.

"I er...erm..." David blushed.

"Look, you're seventeen and you have always been looking for a family. But you're like Master Fu, you are going to outlive people. Make the most of your life before you lose it otherwise you are going to regret it for the rest of your life"

David sighed, "You're right. Thanks"

He politely knocked on the door and it hastily opened.

"David!" Tom swooped him up to give him a big hug. "How have you been boy!"

"Swell" He grunted from the hug, "Easy, I'm brittle..."

Tom put him down and took a look at him, "You are just as short as Marinette! Come in, we will give you something to eat"

When David came inside, he noticed all the flour on the floor and saw Marinette groaning in defeat.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"Oh! David!" Marinette piped up, "Hello!"

"David!" Sabine saw him and came over to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Welcome darling!"

"Auntie" He gave her a hug before taking a look around, "What are you guys doing?"

"We run a bakery sweetie, shall I grab something for you to eat?"

He looked at Marinette who was sweeping the floor of it's flour.

"That would be lovely" He smiled back at Sabine and then used his magic to clear up the flour from the floor and put it in the bin.

"Whoa! Thanks!" Marinette gasped.

"No problem"

"Looks like you have quite the talent young man" Tom said.

"I've had all the time in my life to practice"

"Now, I hope Gabriel has been treating you well" Sabine said.

"Oh. He has actually"

"That's good to know, it's nice to have another adult that knows of your abilities without being judged"

"It is. He's the first adult to accept me really"

Sabine smiled, "I'm happy for you" She said as Tom got him a plate of pastries.

"Whoa! Those look good!" He grabbed one and took a bite, "So tasty..."

"With a young man as skinny as you, you need all the food you can get"

"Actually...Marinette, I have to talk to you about something"

"Oh?" Marinette wondered what it could be outside of superhero work.

"Could we talk in your room?"

"S-sure...if that's okay with you Maman?" She turned to her Mother.

"Go ahead and take all the time you need"

David took his plate of pastries again and followed Marinette to her room.

When they got up there, he saw Tikki who smiled, "David! Hello!"

"Tikki" Wayzz came up, "How have you been?" David asked.

"Oh, I have had a lot of rest since we haven't done so much superhero work" She said as she held her cookie, "I've been eating less cookies lately"

"You deserve the rest after four years. Enjoy it"

"So" Marinette continued, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Gabriel has requested me to got out and have dinner with Adrien"

"Aw, that's so sweet. Wait, but he can't go out"

"Exactly, but he wants to do it as the so called secret place where they can't be seen"

"Ah. I see where you are getting"

"So, if there is one place he can have dinner with, it's there, but we need a plan to make it work and I need your help"

"The dinner services. I see why you need me, no worries. We can put something together!"

"Thank you Marinette"

He traveled back after his meeting with Marinette to the Agreste house before dinner, he swooped down and went through an open window.

"Gabriel I'm-" He froze in place when he realized what room he landed in and saw Gabriel in his glory, both people froze in place.

His eyes burned so much.

He sat in the lounge deeply disturbed later with the image burned into his mind, he shuddered hard.

Plagg came up to him to inspect. He poked him on the face and got no movement, "Yup, he's traumatized"

"I heard the screaming, how bad does it seem to be?" Adrien wondered.

Plagg looked back at David who still hasn't blinked in the last ten minutes.

"Worse than I've seen in my centuries bad, I've never seen anyone run so fast"

"Well, what happened?" Adrien turned to Wayzz who was sighing in his own self pity, "You don't want to know...trust me"

"And I thought I was the innocent one out of us two" He waved his hands in front of David's eyes when he finally squeaked. He moved closer to hear what he is trying to say.

"So...much...skin..."

Adrien backed away in horror, "I don't want to know anymore" and Plagg cackled.

"I know what will solve this, a piece of Camembert!" Plagg got out a piece of cheese and poked it at his lips, David opened his mouth and took the cheese in with a munch.

After a few munches, he swallowed and finally relaxed.

"Thank the gods for Plagg and his cheese, your humor and innocence of the situation takes me off it"

Adrien sighed as Plagg smiled at the compliment.

"David-"

David put a hand up, " ' ' . . "

"Me either. And, he's coming in a moment. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Rather have someone share the terror than having to take it all in myself"

"All right then" Adrien sat down next to him and waited for the worst.

When Gabriel stepped in the room, that's when the emotions settled in, only that, Gabriel's face was bright red in embarrassment. Adrien on the other hand held in a snort.

"On second thoughts. I'm going to leave, please don't hate me" Adrien stood up and left through the other entrance. Plagg stayed for the show.

Gabriel cleared his throat rather loudly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that"

"NO!" He spluttered, "I came in the window unattended! I had no idea you were in there, it's no one's fault!" He waved his hands in defense.

Gabriel bowed his head down in embarrassment a little, "I'm glad we agree on that"

David's voice wobbled a little, "It's SHOULD be no PROBLEM, I _mean,_ we're both MEN right?" he laughed awkwardly, "Oh lord" He slumped back on the couch, "Take me back in time" he groaned loudly.

"I hope I haven't scarred you for life"

"How could you not? It would have been SO much WORSE" He dramatically waved his hands and took a deep breath, "For one thing. I will agree on never speaking of it ever again, I will personally carry it to my grave"

"Deal" Gabriel agreed.

Plagg zipped back to Adrien in his own bedroom with his cheeks full of air, ready to explode of laughter.

"Plagg..."Adrien sighed, "So what exactly happened?"

Plagg howled with laughter, "DAVID SAW YOUR DAD IN HIS BIRTHDAY SUIT! BY ACCIDENT!" He cackled so hard, "IT'S HILARIOUS!" He howled with tears in his eyes and Adrien retreated back and shuddered. "Ugh" Then he felt his stomach churn, "I'm gonna hurl" He said as the picture came up in his head, "I'll be right back"

Both boys did not speak to him at dinner that night. It was understandable.


	13. Chapter 125

Gabriel knew that he used to be stubborn and strict, but ever since he met David, it's like the boy grabbed him and stretched him apart, then before he knew it, he had completely changed. He even doesn't feel like he belongs in his Hawkmoth outfit anymore.

He loves his son more than anything else other than his wife.

But this guy...

His sleep was disturbed when he felt light tapping on his bed.

Okay, what now?

He got up and turned on his light, surprisingly, he saw two boys covered in blankets lightly shivering. He instantly felt the cold outside the warmth of his bed.

"Er" Adrien chuckled nervously, "The house heating broke, and we can't sleep. It's freezing" He explained.

Gabriel can tell from that, he will have to get someone to fix it the next morning.

"Is your bed warm?" David asked.

"Yes. Yes it is, come in and make yourselves comfortable, we cannot have you two catching a cold"

 _"Oh honestly..."_ he thought as the boys dropped their blankets and hopped in bed. Adrien next to him and David behind his son. He pulled the blankets and doona over them, "Oh, so warm" Adrien's body shuddered as he relaxed into the warm sheets.

"Why do I feel like I have to apologise to Marinette now?" David questioned himself.

"Oh shut up. That's very funny" Adrien said sarcastically.

"Adrien, language" Gabriel said and then his body felt a shot of cold, "And don't touch me your hands are freezing"

"Sorry"

"Now go to sleep you two"

"Yes Dad" "Yes Gabriel" both teenagers replied.

 _"Well. That wasn't so bad"_ He thought as they both settled in, David started lightly snoring after thirty seconds. That was quick.

"Goodnight Dad" Adrien said which made Gabriel smile, "Goodnight Adrien" He gave him a peck on the forehead before going to sleep.

Gabriel did not expect how the next morning would turn up.

He was lying on his back when he woke up, David was over his stomach snoring while Adrien was facing the end of the bed. Rolling his eyes, he tapped David on the shoulder, "Wake up"

David snored.

He rolled his eyes again, so he saw Adrien's feet and tickled them, his son woke up in giggles, shaking the bed and waking David up which triggered the doona to shoot up into the air.

David rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly, blinking, he noticed Adrien.

"Good morning" He said.

"Good morning" Adrien said, muffled under the sheets.

"Good morning you two" Gabriel replied.

Adrien got up, and David eyes widened a bit. "Mate, you've got to cover yourself"

"Huh?" Adrien looked down and saw his morning wood, "Sorry" he covered himself with a blanket, "I had a good dream"

"That explains the position you were in" Gabriel replied and David laughed in response.

The doona landed on their heads.

"Adrien. Erm, you're a cat right?" David asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't cats...sensitive?"

"Yeeeaaah?"

"I wonder what parent you got that from then" David chuckled and Adrien shuddered.

 _"Are we really having this conversation in my bed?"_ Gabriel mentally growled.

"If you two don't get out now, you'll find out exactly who!" Gabriel scolded and the two teenagers ran out of the room.

He sighed again, "Honestly,..."


	14. Chapter 13

Gabriel could not deny the want to stroke David's head and give him a hug when he watched Marinette sew her dress that she was making, whenever he got a peek, David was obviously sketching him in that sketchbook of his.

It's almost been a year, a week until he decides whether to leave. And it's work experience week, so while Adrien leans physics at a university, Marinette gets to stay with him and learn some skills.

He has to admit, he enjoys teaching. Maybe this is something that he can do to give back to the community after he moves.

And...

It's David's birthday on the last day he spends here. Apparently, he has no idea about his birth date.

Poor boy. Adrien celebrated his eighteenth with all his friends and David watched from the sidelines with wide eyes like he's never seen a party before, his son was so grateful.

Chloe was by David's side the whole time explaining how parties work.

Adrien cut the cake deliberately so he can kiss Marinette in front of everyone and then after the party when everyone left, Marinette, Tikki, Alya, Trixx, Adrien, Plagg, David, Wayzz, Chloe, Pollen, Gabriel and Nooroo had an after party.

When Gabriel bid Adrien goodnight, he spotted adoption papers on his desk.

At the end of the day after everyone went to sleep, Gabriel made a short visit to his wife in the basement. That slow beep always puts him down.

Lowering his head in defeat, it's time to speak up about his wife.

Gabriel approached David with a heavy heart the next day, as David could feel it, he wondered what was wrong.

"David... Could you come with me? There is something that I would like to show you"

David saw through his gentle pleading eyes and nodded, before silently following him.

He followed him into his office to the same hatch, only this time he inserted a different pattern in the portrait and they were taken down to an even deeper level of the house.

As they stopped, Gabriel pushed open big heavy doors to reveal an enormous basement. In front of them was a pathway to another area which looked similar to his lair.

"Adrien has no knowledge of this place. If he ever saw it I imagine he'd break down but I trust your motives. You have a steady heart"

Why hasn't he found this place when he investigated the whole house...?

That's when he heard the steady beep as Gabriel lead him up to the area of which the beeping sounds came from, and Gabriel approached a clear coffin which contained a sleeping beautiful blonde woman inside hooked to many machines which he figured that kept her alive.

"I'm back my love. And I've brought someone" Gabriel said.

David's eyes widened, "That's...you said that she was missing!"

"It's better to say that she is missing rather than saying that she's brain dead" Gabriel explained, "I couldn't just give up on her"

"So...you are right. Only the Miraculous can save her"

"Surely you can try yourself at least?" He asked hopefully.

David looked at his hands which had the closest contact with his magic and looked up at him, "I'm not...that powerful, I don't have the potential. I wish I had but I don't"

"Please...please try" Gabriel asked, his expression grave, "You are my last and only hope"

David looked at Wayzz and Nooroo who nodded, and he went up to Émilie.

"I need the coffin open for contact"

Gabriel made didn't waste a second in opening her coffin and letting David go up close.

"Sweetheart, this is David. He is going to try and help you" Gabriel explained to her.

As David took a step close to her, he felt her low energy and felt her soul reach. She's one strong woman.

He put a hand on her forehead and started to feel. Closing his eyes he went to inspect the last of her.

Feeling the brain damage, he figured out what was damaged and what was not. Whether it can be repaired, then he thought as if a brain could repair itself if he forced a lot of energy inside her to make that happen. Like how kwami's help heal no matter what the damage is.

"I have an idea"

A new hope appeared in Gabriel's eyes.

"But I need your help and we need to do it transformed. But I cannot guarantee that it will work"

"Tell me what I must do"

David and Gabriel transformed into their superhero forms and he felt his magic increase with Wayzz's.

"Remember what I taught you in how to use energy?" David asked.

"Yes?"

"We need to give her our own energy to replace her own that she has lost. Then maybe it could heal her, we need to put both hands to her head and focus full throttle in giving her our energy"

"I understand"

They put both hands on her forehead and nodded to each other before focusing on giving her energy.

David immediately felt the string positive energy from Gabriel as he forced his own to her, it was full of love and care and he knew that it was the best medicine. So he pushed all of his own into her.

Apparently, being Hawkmoth was a bonus because he could input his own positive energy into her like he did with akuma's, only stronger.

The more he focused on healing, the little more he felt some brain movement. It was working, but he's already very exhausted, Gabriel was visually sweating but he wasn't stopping there.

It wasn't long until Gabriel's miraculous started beeping and he lost his transformation.

"No!" He caught an exhausted Nooroo in his hands, "How far along are we?" He panted.

David was way too focused on helping her.

 _"I love this man, whether I am going to get adopted or not, I'm going to help him whether it's the last thing I do!"_ He thought.

Gabriel looked at David who looked exhausted but still pushed on, he gave Nooroo some food and went back to join him and push further.

The next thing, David's transformation dropped but he kept on going.

Gabriel looked at David in concern, he looked like he was going to drop himself. "Are you alright?"

"I'm getting brain activity! If I can only restore her completely and regain her functions-!"

Before Gabriel knew it, he groaned out a high yell before he heard the machine beep a normal heartbeat and normal brain functions, David finally let go and collapsed into Gabriel's arms.

"David? David!" Gabriel checked his pulse to find a healthy heartbeat, he sighed heavily, exhausted, beat, he felt like collapsing himself. He held the boy close, he knew that David will need some of his own energy if he keeps him close.

"Gabriel... " David mumbled.

Gabriel sat down on the ground and laid him on his lap, his arms holding him close.

"It's alright... I'm here..." He looked up at his wife who seemed to be more than lifeless, "You did a magnificent job. No matter what happens, you did your best"

Wayzz laid on the ground weakly, luckily Nooroo came over to give him a share of his own food.

"Gabriel..." Nooroo spoke and Gabriel looked at him.

"There's a chance that she may survive now, so for now, let her heal"

He needs to get her out of here to give her rest and he needs to supervise her. But David needs assistance first. Like he taught everyone, a nice cool bath, francansense and rest.

He looked at his wife and closed the coffin, "I'll be right back"

Putting Nooroo and Wayzz on David's stomach, he picked him up and took him back into his office. Exhausted himself, he took him into his private quarters and entered his large bathroom.

He went out and got some food for the two kwamis to eat in the bathroom corner and set up some incense.

If he was still different, he would have gotten a maid to do this but no, he cares about this boy.

He filled up the bathtub with nice warm water and undressed David down to his underwear before lifting him up again and gently laying him in the bath, adjusting his head onto the headrest so he can rest without any fear of drowning.

Frankly, he was exhausted so he decided to take a quick shower and change into some comfortable clothes before attending to him again.

The two kwami's were tired too so they huddled up and rested back in his bedroom.

With his entire body more relaxed thanks to the shower and the incense, he kept his eyes on him as David breathed in and out as he slept.

He got a stool and sat down next to him, grabbing his left hand and holding it with his two hands, hoping that the energy left can be sent to him.

David moaned in his sleep and grasped his hand.

"You are a strong one aren't you?" He commented.

David then surprisingly slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. "Tell Adrien... Go to your wife"

"No, you are in a poor condition right now"

David shook his head a bit, "They're important too"

"Are you sure?"

David nodded, "I'll be right here"

Gabriel sighed and let his hand go, "I'll be back as soon as possible"

Gabriel rushed back down to the basement and went up to the coffin, nearby was a portable bed like the ones you find in hospitals and he transferred his wife onto it, hooking the machines to it, he rolled her out of the basement and back to his bedroom. He lifted her up again and laid her on her side of the bed and put the machines next to her where he can see them, inspecting the status, her brain has started working again. But it was healing and not fully operational.

Time to get Adrien.

After putting the portable bed away, he went straight to his sons room.

Knocking on his door a little frantically, Adrien opened the door.

"Dad" Adrien looked up at his face, "Is there something wrong?"

"Come with me" he breathed.

Adrien felt quite nervous, did he do something wrong?

It was quite rare for his Father to take him to his private quarters, but when he opened the door to his bedroom, Adrien gasped.

"Mother!" He ran straight to her side, "Oh how..." He looked at the machines, "Whats wrong with her?! Is she going to be alright?"

Gabriel lowered his head a little. "I lied"

"What?"

"She was never missing"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother had an accident that resulted in her brain dead. I kept her underneath this house all this time until I found a way to save her. I didn't want to tell you because, this kind of news... I couldn't bear to break it to you. But with the miraculous out of the question, I asked David if he could help. And we both used almost all of our energy to recover her brain. To be honest, I'm exhausted, and David is asleep. But she is slowly recovering"

"I could have helped Dad" He turned to his mother and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I know you think of others before yourself but please, let me help you once in a while"

Gabriel smiled, "Thank you"

"Where is David?"

"He is in the bathroom resting"

"God. Dad, when are you going to sign those adoption papers? It's pretty clear that you love him as much as I do. He's done miracles for us, it's clear that he loves us too. I've seen it, otherwise he couldn't be doing this without question"

Gabriel blushed a little,"Er, well... "

"Dad, Mum is going to love him to bits"

"I will have to formally ask the Dupain-Cheng family...to do that"

"Then I will ask them with you, when we're ready"

"Pardon?" Sabine asked as both Adrien and Gabriel bowed their heads in front of Marinettes parents, she looked at Ladybug who took over David's position in the meantime while he recovers. "Is he serious?"

"He's dead serious Mrs Dupain-Cheng" Ladybug replied.

"You want to adopt our boy Mr Agreste?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I do" He turned to Adrien, "We both do"

"And he is also willing to take on the Agreste name? I mean... We already have a daughter that clearly has an intent of marrying your son in the possible future"

Adrien internally smiled while Ladybug did her best not to blush.

"David has grown on us as well as himself to us"

Sabine took a moment to herself to take it all in, "I'm shocked and grateful, but my answer is no. He's been through enough"

Gabriel's eyes widened, "I'm sorry?"

"Sabine-" Adrien wanted to argue but he was cut off, "He's our boy. He does not deserve to be taken advantage of, especially what he's been through in his life"

And that was that.

When David finally recovered and got walking the next day, Ladybug came up to tell him what happened the day before.

"Aunt!" He went rushing through the back doors of the bakery, "What the hell!?" He went up to Sabine, "Why did you refuse for!?"

"Darling, I did what was best for you" She replied. "Adrien is a good young man but Gabriel is something else"

"Auntie. For the last few months, I have wanted to be adopted by him but I was afraid that it would never happen! I love him and his family and you just had to go and say no... "

Sabine was shocked to see his desperate face in the bakery, "Darling, Gabriel is a known criminal, if you get adopted by him. This will tie the family together with him, and think of the bakery, when word gets out, it will put us out of business"

"Is that all you care about?" David sighed dejectedly.

"Sweetie, why do you care about him?"

"Because auntie, family isn't just about blood, it's about love"

Sabine smiled at him. "Oh darling..."

"I'm willing to change my name to protect your business. I know I'm going to outlive you all but I want to make most of my life, and yours. Please, accept his request"

Sabine stroked his hair with tears in her eyes, "Alright" He got out a paper from her pocket and signed it, "Then have a wonderful life my beautiful boy. Make it a good one" she gave the papers to him.

"Thank-you auntie!"

Sabine watched him run out the door happily and he ran back to the Agreste mansion by foot as fast as he could.

Rushing through the gates and unlocked the front door with a key, he found Adrien first and gave him a big hug.

"Wha- David! What's going on?" He asked.

"Good afternoon brother!"

Adrien then caught sight of the adoption papers, "Wait. You got them signed!?"

"Yup!"

"Awesome! We're brothers now!"

"I better get to Dad" David said excitedly, feeling good about calling him his Father.

"Go then! He's in his room looking after Mum"

Wayzz watched happily as David ran to Gabriel's room with a huge smile on his face.

 _"He's finally happy..."_ Wayzz thought.

Gabriel was holding Emilie's hand when he heard David come in with tears in his eyes, when he looked at him, he was confused as to why he's so happy but his heart skipped a beat and his arms automatically opened wide for David to hug him.

He felt the rustle of a paper behind him, but before he could turn to see what it is, he heard David sniff.

"Thank you..."

Wait. Did he find out about the papers?

He turned around and grabbed them, to find that they were the very same adoption papers. Signed.

"You got them signed?" He asked, surprised.

"I had a word with Sabine. I was mad that she said no, you're the best person in this world to me"

"What?" Gabriel inhaled. "Even if I am Hawkmoth who terrorized Paris?"

"Even so, you have showed so much more, and I see more in you. That's why I sketch you, so the world can see you through my eyes" David said, still in Gabriel's arms.

"Oh"

 _"I've always blamed myself for what I have done...I thought that I would never forgive myself"_

"I forgive you"

Gabriel tried to professionally hold back his tears.

"I was afraid that you would never adopt me, I wanted to stay and I still do, ever since I realized that my heart stays with you. Nobody loved me" The tears ran down David's face, "But you do"

Gabriel blinked back his tears and returned the hug.

"Everyone thought I was evil for my abilities, but you didn't judge. You _didn't._ _Thank you Dad_ "

"David. You gave me wings, you stretched me out. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. You stepped into my life and into my heart, and showed me much more that I couldn't see in myself. Even Adrien could see it, he likes you very much. And I couldn't express more than the love you shared and the love I want to give back, you deserve so much more, I want you to stay"

He lifted the adoption papers again and saw a little post it note on the side.

 _"Give him a new name Gabriel, he's a good boy and he'll give you love"_

"Your new name"

David wiped his eyes, "I want to move forward not back, my name died with my birth parents. Please, I would like you to give me a new name"

Gabriel smiled at him, "Alright, then-"

"Felix" They heard a weak voice, Gabriel gasped and looked at his wife who was looking at them.

"He looks like a Felix to me" Emilie said.

"Emilie!" Gabriel exclaimed.

David ran to the door and shouted, "ADRIEN!" And Adrien came rushing in, gasping, "Mum!"

"Oh good lord, dear, how long has it been?" Emilie commented as she saw her son.

"Five, six years" Gabriel corrected as he sat by her side and Adrien came over.

"Oh Mum! I've missed you so much..."

Emilie blinked as she finally saw her sons face, "Adrien...you've grown to become such a handsome young man"

Adrien blushed, "Thanks Mum"

"Emilie..." Gabriel approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her, Emilie smiled up at him. She lifted a hand and brushed his cheek.

"Welcome back love" he said.

"So" Plagg started, "When do we get to the part when we tell her that you're the cat wielder?"

"Plagg!" Adrien scolded.

"Wait, what did you say?" Emilie piped up.

"it's a long story..." David said, chuckling nervously.


	15. Chapter 14

a"Adrien!" Marinette hugged him as she got inside, "I'm so happy that your Mother is awake, it's a miracle!" they kissed a bit before they settled down, Marinette caught the sight of a surprised Mother.

"Dear, who is this?" Emilie asked, wide eyed.

"Mum, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my girlfriend" He introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Marinette smiled.

"My, you are a beautiful young girl Marinette. Thank you for taking care of my son" She came down and gave her a hug, "Adrien, she is just charming"

Marinette giggled, "Thank you"

"So Marinette, this is my Mother Emilie. The La Paon"

"The Peacock?" Marinette gasped.

Emilie looked at Adrien alarmingly, "Dear, how do you know...?"

"Mum, Marinette here is one of the heroes of Paris, Ladybug. A key miraculous wielder"

Emilie gasped, "You are?"

Tikki came out, "Hello! I'm Tikki, Marinette's kwami" Tikki introduced herself.

"Oh my gosh, Tikki!" She then looked at Adrien, "That explains the small individual yesterday"

"Plagg" Adrien sighed, and Plagg came out. "Got any cheese?"

Both Mother and son scowled at him, "Eh, Felix likes me better"

"I'm Chat Noir" Adrien explained.

"That explains a lot" Emilie fit the pieces, "Heroes of Paris? You have a lot to tell me about!"

The couple looked at each other and grimaced a bit.

"Other than the puns he pulls?" Marinette asked.

Emilie giggled, "Oh Adrien!"

"M'lady...you plan to embarrass me in front of Mother cat?"

"Only if you keep turning me into goo silly kitty"

Adrien blushed a bit.

"You have a lot to tell me, tell me everything from start to end, we can go to the lounge room and go through it"

Felix sniggered in the corner.

"Oh!" Emilie turned around, "Felix"

She spotted Wayzz next to him and turned to Adrien, "How many wielders are there now?"

"Myself and Adrien, there is the bee, fox, turtle and butterfly..." Marinette counted.

"Your Father is still a wielder?"

Adrien gulped and looked at Felix.

"DAD!" Felix shouted and Gabriel came down, "What is it son?"

Felix mimed by pointing to his wife, mimicking that she has no idea that he was previously evil, and then pretending to be Chat Noir and Ladybug capturing the akuma.

"Oh" Gabriel said, just realizing that he has a lot to say now that his wife is back. "Oh" It started to sink in.

"Are there any archives stored in the basement computer?" Gabriel asked nervously.

 _"People of Paris, listen carefully._

 _I am Hawkmoth._

 _Ladybug, Cat Noir._

 _I can see you through the camera now,_

 _you have done enough damage to those innocent people"_

 _"Nice try Hawkmoth but we know who the bad guy is, let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent_ _victims_ _would be transformed into_ _villains_ _._

 _Hawkmoth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you and you will hand in your Miraculous!"_

They all watched the screen as Ladybug swung up and captured the butterflies.

 _"Let me make this promise to you, no matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!"_

Gabriel paused the screen as Emilie was still.

"You were in a freak accident that resulted you brain dead. The only way to get you back was to get the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous to use a wish" Gabriel explained.

After a while silence broke when she covered her face and sobbed.

"Mum..." Adrien scooted up to her, "I was fourteen when that happened. Last year, everything came together and...we're all here now"

"I understand why you did this..." Emilie said, "But you shouldn't have to go that far to try and bring me back! You deserve more than this"

"I thought at the time that I didn't deserve such pain" Gabriel explained, half my soul was gone the day you had that accident. Even worse, to hide that pain, I hid from our son. And I will never ever forgive myself for that"

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry..." She hugged her husband.

"I'm sorry too..."

Felix took a moment and grabbed his new Dad's hand, feeling his energy, he collected it and formed into a small ice sphere, adding frost to the outside.

Emilie gasped softly at his handiwork and took a grab of it as Felix gave it to her.

"Here. While I was here, I always knew that he loved you. That's something that has never changed" He rubbed he sphere a bit to clear the frost to show the pretty white inside.

"Always remember that"

Emilie sniffed and wiped her eyes as she looked it, "Thank you dear"

Marinette and Adrien came over to take a glance at it, "Whoa..."

"I see why you adopted him now" Emilie whispered to Gabriel, "Is he born or cursed?"

"Born"

"And his name is Felix as I recall, we adopted him?"

"Yes"

A big smile emerged on Felix's face as Emilie thanked him again.

"Now, show me everything else" Emilie continued. "But Gabriel, you know that you will have to public-ally announce that we have another son, right?"

"I had that in mind, I'd like to introduce him tonight"

"Well Mum, I knew that this would be in store for me when I knew that I was a part of this family. I am aware that I will outlive you all but, whatever comes, I want to be a part of"

"Then, I think, that he will need some good gloves I presume" Emilie concluded as she took notice of his soft hands.

That night, Adrien helped Felix out with a nice suit made by the Agreste company and taught him how to do a tie.

"This feels really nice" Felix commented.

"It is isn't it? How do I look?" Adrien asked.

Felix took a look at Adrien's suit, "It suits you"

"Thanks, I think we're all ready to go. Well, welcome to the family"

"Thanks brother"

"Well, big brother, we are three months apart, and you're shorter than me"

"You're getting closer to being an old man if I have my way"

Adrien made a face and laughed.

"Okay, you may be new to this but just follow my lead and you'll be fine. Do you know the Agreste rules for public attendance?"

"Erm, I've read them after Dad gave them to me"

Gabriel came in and put on his new gloves, they were red instead of black this time.

"Remember, No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed" Gabriel reminded him.

"Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud" Adrien added.

Gabriel turned to Adrien, "That's right son"

Emilie came in to giggle at the group, "I have a little thing that helps us remember"

Gabriel smiled as he knew what was coming.

" _To be an Agreste_

 _Is to know which spoon to use_

 _To be an Agreste_

 _Is to own a thousand pairs of shoes_

 _To maintain a proper gait_

 _Leave the parsley on your plate_

 _And be charming but detached_

 _And yet amused_

 _To be an Agreste_

 _Is to never be confused_

 _Do a pliй and never fall_

 _Don't ever stray from protocol_

 _All through the day_

 _There's just one way_

 _You must behave_

 _Do keep a grip and never crack_

 _Stiff upper lip and arch the back_

 _Bend from above_

 _And always wear your gloves_

 _And wave_

 _Shoulders back and_

 _Tummy in and_

 _Pinky out and_

 _Lift the chin and_

 _Slowly turn the head from side to side_

Gabriel noticed that she changed some things for his gloves, always the actress on the side of being a hero.

"I get it" Felix nodded.

 _Breathing gently_

 _Stepping lightly_

 _Smile brightly_

 _Nod politely_

 _Never show a thing you feel inside_

 _To be an Agreste_

 _Is to always look your best_

 _To be an Agreste_

 _Is to never get to rest_

 _Sit for a portrait, never squirm_

 _Sleep on a mattress extra firm_

 _Speak and be clever_

 _Never at a loss for words_

 _Shake hands with every man of title_

 _Learn how to play the pianoforte_

 _Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds_

"Repeat after me now" Emilie said and Felix joined in.

 _Do a pliй and don't_

 _(Ever ever ever fall)_

 _Never show dismay_

 _(And be there when people call)_

 _Be prepared whatever life will bring_

 _Do keep a grip and don't_

 _(Ever ever ever crack)_

 _Take a dainty sip_

 _(Never ever turn your back)_

 _There's a time and place and way for everything_

 _To be an Agreste_

 _Is to never make your bed_

 _To be an Agreste_

 _Is to always use your head_

 _(Got the lyrics and edited them from "To be a princess" from the Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper)_

"Good, it seems that you have it memorized" Emilie said as she was satisfied. "You're a good singer, though we will have to work on your piano skills"

"I will do my very best" Felix said confidently.

"Well, then, it's time to go back and say hello to everyone. Stick with us and you'll be fine"

As she left the room with Felix following, Adrien looked at his Mum with a big smile on his face. "Whoa" he breathed, "I missed her voice"

"Now you see why the house was so empty without her presence, she's an angel" Gabriel smiled to himself.

"So true"

When they all approached the door, they heard the chatter of the media outside.

"With Shellshock having his job done and a year later, they will be wondering what will be happening next" Gabriel said.

"We'll hide" Plagg said as he zipped off with Wayzz, leaving Nooroo beside Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at Nooroo, "Stay close to me" He whispered.

"Don't worry, I will"

Gabriel then put his hands on the doors and pushed them open to see the light of day once again, with an entire flock of press already snapping photos and a TV crew recording live.

"Mr Agreste! How is your first day outside your house doors?" The reporter asked while Emilie remained out of plain view.

"Enlightening, thank you"

The reporter took notice of Nooroo, "This is your so called kwami?" She asked.

"Yes, this is Nooroo, he is responsible for transforming me into Hawkmoth. Speaking of that, I will be joining Ladybug and Chat Noir on patrols to look after the city, in addition, there will be a ten million dollar donation for the city.

I know that the fear I have caused will never fade, but it's something I want to give"

Everyone was surprised at the kind gesture.

"Meanwhile, I have some great news" He announced, guestering his wife to come over and she came into the light of everyone's view, gaining loud audible gasps.

"My wife has finally come home after five long years"

"It is a great pleasure to see you all again" Emilie said.

"So nice to see your lovely face again Mrs Agreste!" The reporter said.

"While I have the pleasure of coming back to the family, we have a new addition that Gabriel and Adrien have personally adopted"

Everyone looked at Gabriel in surprise, "Who have you adopted?" They asked.

Gabriel motioned for Felix to come forward and everyone set their eyes on him.

"Hello, my name is Felix David Agreste" He said brightly and Gabriel smiled right back at him.

"Felix, what is it like to have Gabriel as your Father?" The reporter asked curiously.

"Gabriel, he is the kindest, most loving person I have ever known. It means the world to me to have him as a Father"

"Felix is very special" Emilie added.

When Gabriel had already had a hand on Adrien's shoulder, he put his other hand on Felix's shoulder while the press continued taking photos.

"This is a pleasant surprise, Adrien, is he now your younger brother I assume?"

"Yes, he is three months younger than me"

"In addition to our new adoption, we are moving out the mansion and to a new home today to live among civilians" Emilie announced which surprised everyone including Felix.

"You're selling the house?!" The reporter asked.

"No, we are giving it to Ladybug, she can use it as a safe heaven for miraculous weilders" Gabriel explained as Felix flipped his head to see the moving people packing up their things.

Gabriel then turned to Felix, "Happy birthday"

"It's my birthday?" Felix asked as he perked up in surprise.

"You never knew your real date did you?"

Felix felt lost in time as the car parked in front of their new home, it was right next to the Dupain-cheng bakery which was perfect, and even better when the house was a five story building.

They went inside and took notice that the first floor was going to become a new shop, the second floor was the start of a big deal.

The kitchen, the dining room, and the lounge room, all huge and widespread. Felix instantly felt at home.

"Come, let's see your very own room" Emilie said.

"I get my own room?"

"Of course you do, you're part of the family now" She took his hand and lead him up to the third floor.

"Cool!" Adrien ran down to his new room, which was big as his old one but even better.

When Felix entered his own, he spotted all of his things organised and put away properly, his cape on his new desk, all of his books put on shelves, potions in cabinets, and on his side table next to his bed were two pictures.

One was his biological parents with him as a baby, and then the other which was Emilie, Gabriel, Adrien and himself which from was yesterdays private family photo shoot, as unexpected as it was, everyone was smiling.

"You finally got what you've ever dreamed of" Wayzz said, "You have a family now"

Felix felt Gabriel's hands on his shoulders, "Is this everything you've ever wanted?" He asked, before he realized that there were tear drops on the glass of the picture. The boy sobbed, "Yes" he croaked, as his body shook. He was _so happy._

"Welcome home" Gabriel said as he wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder to comfort him as he cried.

Later that night, Felix went to Gabriel before going to bed, "Goodnight Dad. I will never forget this" Felix hugged him after Gabriel just finished a few design sketches, Wayzz smiled at Felix.

"And I will never forget what you have done for me" Gabriel hugged him back before giving him a peck on the forehead, as Felix let go of him, Gabriel said his heartwarming goodnight.

"Here" Felix kissed his Dad on the forehead, which surprised the ex-villain. "Thank you, I will see you tomorrow"

"Of course"

Since Emilie had fully recovered, his bed was occupied for the first time in years, as he stood in the doorway, he took in the sight, finally realizing that she is back. By his side.

"You have given that boy so much, I've never thought that you would ever show your soft side, what happened in the last few years?" Emilie asked.

Gabriel was about to answer but then he remembered that it was a rhetorical question as it usually is, his eyes tell her instead and she smiled at him.

"You have no idea how relieved I am for you to be back by my side" He said softly, "I'm sorry for what happened" Emilie replied, looking sorry, "No no, it wasn't your fault. And I wasn't ready, I never wanted to let you go"

Emilie sighed at him and came over to put her arms around his neck to hug him, Gabriel returned the gesture. "We're you lonely?"

His clenched shut at remembering the feeling, the nightmares, waking up to an empty bed, the emptiness, it was a very slow burn in his heart that ate away at him, as he shut his emotions, he shut away Adrien. And he will never _ever_ forgive himself.

Emilie felt his tension and rubbed him on the arm, "Gabriel?" She looked into his eyes and saw the pain lingering there so she tried to soothe him as she put a hand on his cheek, and he looked at her in response to her touch. "It's okay" she said gently, and Gabriel pulled her into a tight hug before she realized that he was crying when his body started shaking.

Nooroo went to Gabriel's side and took off his glasses so he wouldn't wet them before the man shoved his face onto her shoulder as he finally let go for the first time since she left.

What felt like an hour later, Gabriel lifted his head from her shoulder and wiped his eyes and Emilie got her handkerchief and helped him, "Was that better?"

"I needed that for a long time" He ended up letting her wipe the rest of his tears.

"Adrien told me that you did wake up upset once"

"I never wanted him to see me like that, Felix caught me off guard"

"They care about you, you know they do"

"For four years I fought against Adrien, against _our_ son, and I have never been there for him, he needed me. It was too late when I finally took sight of what was also important and I _hate_ myself for it"

Emilie's brows furrowed as a few tears escaped Gabriel's eyes as he bowed his head in shame, "Hey, no one blames you for anything. What matters now is that we all love you"

Nooroo came over to sit on his shoulder to snuggle and try to comfort him.

"Nooroo, wings rise"

Emilie watched as Gabriel was transformed into Hawkmoth, not the white butterfly, Hawkmoth, no simple mask, it covered his whole head, rapier in hand and black wings on his chest.

She retreated from him to see his outfit and her eyes widened, "Darling..."

"Look at me" Hawkmoth said brokenly.

She looked at his wings and then at his face before cupping his cheeks, "No matter what has happened, I still love you"

Hawkmoth gently smiled and leaned into her gentle hands before she placed her lips against his, he leaned back to accept it.

Ladybug sat on a rooftop as she looked over Paris as a little outing to get some fresh air. She had blown kisses to Adrien through a window before he went to bed, it had been a big day for him, especially for when Tom and Sabine watched Gabriel, Adrien, Felix and Emilie arrived in front of their new home. Maybe she would like to bring some treats tomorrow to welcome them to the neighborhood.

"Ladybug" She heard a quiet voice of Hawkmoth's and turned her head to him standing by a chimney.

"Hawkmoth, hello! Out for a bit of air?" She asked, standing up.

"Yes, I needed some rest, what's better than sitting on a rooftop?"

Ladybug hummed, "I can't argue with that"

"May I sit with you?"

"Of course, I always like some company"

Hawkmoth slid down the roof and seated himself next to her and took in a breath of air. Ladybug noticed that he had a bit of redness in his eyes, had he been _crying_?

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh?" He noticed, rubbed his eyes, "I apologize, I have been out of place tonight"

Ladybug frowned, "You can tell me what it is if that will make you feel a bit lighter"

"Oh no, I couldn't burden you with my own issues"

"But Gabriel, you are a friend of mine. You can speak to me about anything"

Hawkmoth looked at her in surprise, "Well..."

Ladybug looked at him with her bluebell eyes and Hawkmoth cleared his throat.

"Regret weighs heavily on my shoulders, I am finding it difficult to forgive myself. I find myself carrying a lot of weight"

"Oh" Ladybug frowned at him, _that explains why he has been crying,_ "I'm sorry for what you had gone through, no one deserves to carry that weight"

Hawkmoth stared into the clouds.

"No one hates you, even if they do, they don't see you very well, because on the inside is a bright light"

He sighed before she continued, "They just don't see it yet"

Ladybug watched as she saw a white butterfly land on his head. He hummed as he felt the little legs tickled his head and let it land on his hand, he got his right hand and stopped before he even covered it.

He was shaking.

 _Nonononono_

 _Cover it!_

He tried multiple times but his hand refused to move, frustrated, he let the butterfly go when he remembered that if he was not in a good control of his emotions, the magic would not be good.

"Gabriel-" Ladybug approached him as he cried out in frustration, slumping down to his knees, she put an arm around his back, forgetting his personal space and rubbing in circles to try and calm him as the man tried to control his breathing.

 _In and out, yes, in...and out..._

He raised his head to breathe in the cold air and closed his eyes. going into a meditative state, focusing on the center of his mind, he slowly forgot his worries as they seeped out. After what felt like twenty minutes, he opened his eyes and color slowly returned to his vision, feeling tears in his eyes that he didn't notice build.

 _Felix's meditating lessons helped..._

"Gabriel?" Ladybug spoke up and he almost jumped, "Sorry" he caught his breath, "I forgot you were still here" he wiped his eyes hurriedly.

She sighed worriedly, "I don't hate you, for sure. Since I was fourteen I always have been inspired by you and your fashion designs. When I first suspected you, not only was I shocked, cautious and crushed a little, I was also worried about you"

Hie eyes widened a little.

"Despite that, my feelings haven't changed. You are still a good man inside"

He smiled and she smiled back, happy that she brightened his spirits.

"I see why Adrien loves you now"

She giggled, "Gabriel, we've been in love with each other for five years, chasing each other endlessly without even knowing that we have been fighting akuma's together. He's one of a kind" she said bubbly, blushing.

He smiled at her and gave her a pat on the head, she gave him a warm smile.

"I'll tell you a story about Emilie"

Ladybug gave a curious hum.

"She was a lot like you when I first met her, bubbly, blushing, caring and warm"

"Let me guess, a bit like Adrien when he gets a little flustered?"

"When does he get like that?"

"He asked me to sign his album when I made the cover for Jagged Stone, he was kind of all over the place. Took me a while to notice, when I was out of place too. When he was Chat Noir, he was always flirting with me"

Hawkmoth rolled his eyes, "The things he does when I'm not looking..."

Ladybug laughed, "He didn't just pull terrible puns all the time, he didn't keep his crush on me a secret"

He went back to his story, "Other than Emilie ending up going bra shopping next to the mens aisle where I was-"

"OH MY GOD- What?!" Ladybug shrieked, "I would have died if that happened to me!"

"Believe me, I think she almost fainted" Gabriel barked a laugh.

"And there was this time when she was curious about a pizza place, as she was raised in a rich family like mine, once she had a taste, she wasted no time stuffing her face. It was adorable"

"When you told me that Adrien is like his Mother, I didn't think that you were serious! Hie eyes glistened with curiosity when our school brought some free pizza into the classroom once!"

"That explains why his weight went up when he met his nutritionist three years ago...when I asked what he has eaten, he hesitated"

"He loved the pizza though, don't be so hard on him"

"I don't think that will be happening anymore. I will be opening my shop tomorrow, and if it is successful, he can decide if he would like to model again"

"If it would help, I would like to volunteer"

"Thank you, you are very kind"

"Anything for a good friend"

sitting in silence, they were both surprised when they heard a quiet woosh, their heads turned to a far chimney where they saw Chat Noir and Shellshock muttering to each other.

Hawkmoth pressed onto his microphone and spoke, "What is going on you two?"

There was a surprised exclaim from the boys, "Dad? What are you doing up?" Chat replied.

"I should be saying the same to you, what is going on?"

"Dad, Shellshock woke me up telling me that he felt that there was something wrong. Here, in the city"

"I'll send off a few butterflies and take a search, tell me if you see or hear anything"

"Roger"

He turned to Ladybug and looked around for a butterfly.

"Can you do it?" She asked.

"As long as I'm not emotionally down, I can do it" He said as a butterfly came over and he inserted his magic into it, and sent it off as multiplied itself and the butterflies flew in different directions.

It was when Chat's ears rose, "Wait- a car! Someone has stolen a vehicle"

Shellshock gasped, "The man's a killer, we have to go now! Have your defenses ready, he's armed"

"Careful, he's not in control of the vehicle" Hawkmoth spoke, "I'll akumatise him"

"Let's go everyone!" Ladybug called and they all sped off to run after one of Hawkmoth's butterflies that will lead them to the car, once they saw it, the man screeched, turning into the direction of a civilian.

Shellshock jumped in front of the man and pulled out his shell to bock the car.

As it screeched to a halt, the butterfly approached the man, surprised, the driver tried to swat it away but another approached him from behind and went into the gun armed on his belt.

Every civilian that witnessed the scene halted as they saw the man freeze, fearing for the worst. They thought that it was going to become much worse, but then the unexpected happened.

As the man fought the power of the akuma, he lost the battle and he slowly came out of the car, with the police surrounding him, put his hands on his head and went down to his knees.

As a few police officers came over to arrest him, Ladybug came over to break his gun, to let a butterfly come out loose.

The man came back to his senses and realized that he had already been captured and done for, yelling, it was of no use. Everyone cheered, when Hawkmoth came down and withdrew his butterflies, looking proud of himself.

"Good for you Hawkmoth!" Chat Noir patted him on the back.

Hawkmoth softly smiled.

"Hawkmoth, your chest wings! They're white" ladybug pointed out.

He looked down to them and noticed that they were indeed white, "Oh"

Everyone clapped to them and some people came over to thank him, a little warmth pooled in his chest before Ladybug, Chat Noir and Shellshock gave him a group hug. In the corner, Ladybug noticed Alya filming the whole thing, winking at her.

Hawkmoth, wrapped in the moment put his arms around the young adults as they hugged him before he grabbed Chat's head and rubbed his head playfully.

"Owowowowow!" Chat laughed through his rubs and squirmed out of his arms, Hawkmoth barked a laugh.

As the reporters came in, they started asking questions.

"Hawkmoth, how does it feel to have successfully captured a criminal with an akuma today?"

"I am honored to be a part of Ladybug and Chat Noir's team, to have successfully captured a criminal today, I cannot be more proud to be of service to the city"

"Making a positive appearance in Paris today, will you continue doing hero work?"

"Of course, along with these young fellas, though, I am the oldest one of the bunch, guys?"

"Yes?" Shellshock, Ladybug and Chat Noir all asked, looking up at him.

"Go to bed all of you, it's late"

Everyone broke into laughter.

"No, seriously, you may be more famous than I am in hero work but I'm the parent!" He added as everyone chuckled.

Emilie watched the news report the next morning on their new TV screen.

 _"...And that's for TV news from last night"_

Gabriel approached her with some nice tea, "Gabriel, I'm so proud of you" She kissed him on the cheek as she received the tea.

"One step at a time my dear" He said as he seated himself next to her.

The doorbell rang next.

"I'll get that!" Adrien called out and he went to the side entrance to reveal the Dupain-Cheng family.

"Hello Marinette!" Adrien greeted, "Tom, Sabine" He said as he spotted a box of pastries, Gabriel immediately stood up to come over and greet them.

"Welcome, please, come inside"

"It's lovely to see you Gabriel" Sabine said, "We brought some treats, welcome to the neighborhood" she said sweetly.

"You are very kind. Please make yourself comfortable"

 _"Hm...you never know what the future may hold...no use of crying over spilt milk then" G_ abriel thought.


	16. Chapter 7 ALTERNATE UNIVERSE END

Hawkmoth stood in his lair with the rapier in his hands as David came back from his office, "I couldn't get them by hand, Tikki and Plagg suspected me. Any more I would have been caught"

"Both kwami's?" Hawkmoth asked, "Do you know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?"

"Your son is Chat Noir"

There was an audible gasp from the older man, "But my suspicions..."

"They were wrong, Adrien disguised someone else to pose as him, he told me"

"That explains it...what about Ladybug?"

"She's Marinette Dupain-cheng"

"The baker's girl...she entered one of my competitions..."

"Yeah, but they are both strong people, if we are going to do this, I need to go undercover. But I cannot approach them on your side as Shellshock, they know my identity, it will blow my cover"

"Then perhaps...you can take my peacock miraculous, but to weild two is dangerous"

"I am a wizard, I can handle two"

Wayzz was screaming inside, he's joining Hawkmoth?!

"But why help me?"

"I lost both my parents when I was a baby, I didn't have a chance. But you do, and no one deserves to lose their family, so I'll help you get her back"

Hawkmoth's expression softened at his reply.

"Alright" he grabbed a small box on the side and gave it to him, "I have magical knowledge from the guardian, I will help you as much as I can" David said as he took the peacock out of its box and pinned it on his collar, a light appeared as Duusuu was released.

"Hello master..." She spoke and then saw Hawkmoth, "Gabriel? Wheres Emilie?"

"We will get her back, I promise"

The little kwami nodded her head sadly.

"I have an idea, and this would be a good chance to spook them off"

"Speak"

Ladybug and Chat Noir took their first patrol after Adrien's successful mating season trip, as usual, Adrien's father didn't suspect anything and the week ended as planned, they were glad that Hawkmoth didn't decide to attack the city while they were gone.

"We need to further our investigation into Hawkmoth, make a list of our suspects" Ladybug declared.

"Crossing off everyone that was akumatised, including my Father"

"Yeah. There's a lot of people in Paris, it could be anyone"

As they sat, they heard an audible whoosh.

Their heads automatically turned to where it came from, and caught a glimpse of a green peacock in the distance.

"Oh god, it's the missing peacock!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"It is?!"

They watched as it jumped speedily to another building, "That's fast..." Chat commented.

Then they freaked as the large bird appeared in front of them in a split second, "GODDAMN!" Chat screeched and they jumped out of the way.

As it landed on the roof a metre away from where they scrambled it spinned to shift into Hawkmoth's appearance.

"Oh" Ladybug gasped, her eyes shot with surprise.

"Who exactly are you? You look shorter than we last saw you as an illusion" Chat said as he inspected him, "Waaay shorter"

"Who do you think?" He spoke, "You two have been stubborn for too long, I had to go and help my poor Dad achieve his goal"

"Your DAD?!" The duo gasped.

"You seem too short to be his son"

"Like Mother like son then"

"Mother?" Chats ears perked up.

"Why in the world would you help him of all people? He's a villian!" Ladybug asked.

"Because I want my Mother back, and a husband wants his wife. Give me your miraculous" He pulled out his hand.

"No" Ladybug said as Chat felt a bit down for the guy, "But m'lady...he lost his mother, is that really all he just wants?"

"But he'll change everything! Sorry, but they're not for grabs"

"Huh, it looks like you're too selfish to even help a broken family. Well then, I'll just have to take them from you by force"

"You cannot stop us!"

"You two haven't even seen the best of me" the guy glared which sent shivers through them both, "I have two Miraculous on me, along with the binding of Hawkmoth's and I'm born with magic"

"Okay, he has a point there" Chat groaned.

"You two don't have a chance"

As the guy shifted back into the peacock, instantly Chat felt a great pain in his stomach. He had already attacked him.

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed as the cat flung to the ground, and she looked at the guy's face who then whipped around with his long tail and smacked her in the face with it, honestly, the tail felt like fine knives.

"Ladybug!" Chat pounced up and tried to grab him but he got kicked in the stomach which increased the pain. He grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled the ring off.

"NO!" Ladybug screeched as Adrien shifted into view, she thought that he was going to die but the guy placed a hand on his thrumming stomach and let him fall gently as Adrien confusingly got up with his stomach feeling numb.

"I don't feel any pain..." Adrien mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Ladybug went up to him, "I'm fi- LOOK OUT!"

"...I will take these thank you" the peacock had stripper her earings off and she lost her suit, leaving her defenceless.

As they both sat there in audible surprise, the peacock grasped both Miraculous in his hand.

"The great Ladybug and Chat Noir, defeated under a minute" he said and he dropped their miraculous on the ground, "Pathetic"

The duo looked defeated on the roof, "I expect a better fight when I get them fairly next time. Maybe you two wouldn't be so selfish, magic should be treasured, shared. Either way, I will have you two down at your knees for my Father even if it's the last thing I do" He threatened.

Sending them a grin he spoke, "Toodle doo" He waved and flew off.

Watching him fly, Ladybug burst into tears.

"M'lady..."

"He's right...were done for, he's too powerful"

When David flew back to Hawkmoth's lair, meeting the older man who wore a big smile on his face.

"Good work David, we will have the miraculous in our hands soon" Hawkmoth patted him on the shoulder, "I must thank you for not hurting my son"

David de transformed, "My pleasure"

"At this rate, they will never be able to defeat us with you with me. You're like the son I never had"

"You're the butterfly, and I'm the turtle, were opposites" he walked with Hawkmoth who de transformed as well, "I will leave my miraculous with you, and go back to our weilders. To hide my position, I'll report my miraculous stolen, it will explain how I have the turtle"

"Very well" Gabriel said as he received the turtle and peacock miraculous.

As David walked towards the lair door, Hawkmoth looked at the boy, "Under my hand, your name will be Felix. Welcome to the family"

David's eyes widened when he realised that he just got adopted and looked back at Hawkmoth with teary eyes, "Thank you" he sniffed and Hawkmoth came over to give him a hug, "It's alright" he would him as Felix cried happily on his shoulder.

"This is a major problem" Master Fu frowned as Adrien and Marinette sat before him with David who looked distraught in having his miraculous stolen.

"So your miraculous was taken by this stranger and now he appeared before you with two miraculous, the turtle and the peacock"

"He could shift into the butterfly too" Adrien added.

"This is terrible. Hawkmoth may have decifered the code and used some spells for this boy. But it's almost impossible to weild two miraculous at the same time"

"He said that he was his son, magical born" Marinette explained.

"I see"

"I could sense his magic a mile away, I didn't know what it was until it was too late" David grimaced, "He knows who I am, I can't weild another one it's too dangerous to lose another"

"Too true. Ladybug and Chat Noir, to aid you in this journey, I will have to equip some spells on you in order to fight this boy, you weild the most powerful miraculous, don't let him intimidate you, build confidence and you'll be able to fend him off. Be careful you two and we might fear for the worst"

Adrien felt really down but when he arrived home he was met with an unexpected soft smile from his Father.

"Um..." he looked up at him, wondering what's going on until he saw a figure, shorter than him around Marinettes height with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing glasses approached him.

"Adrien, I'd like to introduce you to your new younger brother"

Adriens moth dropped.

"Adrien" He placed a hand on the shoulder of the younger boy, "This is Felix"

"Hello" Felix replied politely, looking a bit shy.

"Erm, hello, I'm Adrien" Adrien decided to smile at him to make him feel more comfortable.

Felix smiled back, "I'm seventeen years old and according to Father, you're three months older than me"

Adrien didn't know how to describe the feeling, he had a younger brother now, personally adopted by Father himself it seems. Crazy and somehow bizzare, he didn't know that he had the soft gut to adopt.

"I hope we both get along"

When he got to his room, Plagg came out of his bag looking curious, Adrien instantly got him his cheese but the kwami grabbed it slowly as he looked at the door.

"Is there something wrong?"

"There is something fishy about your new brother"

"What?"

"His energy...it's pretty strong"

"Huh. That's funny, you mean like David?"

"Exactly like David!" Plagg pointed out before chomping down his cheese.

"Small world" Adrien assumed.

He wasn't surprised that Felix didn't attend school with him tomorrow, he had a lot to learn from their Father and he seemed to have missed a lot so that was understanding, he was eager anyway.

"Hey Marinette" Adrien kissed his girlfriend, "Adrien" Marinette hugged him, "You have a surprising look on your face, anything interesting happen?"

"Well" he took a breath, "Father adopted someone"

She awed, "How sweet! What is his name?"

"Felix"

"How nice! I'd love to see him someday!"

"If Father will permit it"

She kissed him on the cheek happily, "Come on, let's go to class. We have got to practice after school in our hideout"

Meanwhile back at the Agreste mansion, Gabriel sat next to Felix at the piano as they played a slow melody together.

He was impressed that the boy went onto it quickly, he assumed that it must have been magic, he is just as good as Adrien.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"Well...when you have grown up in a place of poverty, you have to learn fast or you won't survive. It's instinct"

"You are very right, though, I must admit, you are very good at it"

"Thank you Father"

"Please, call me Gabriel"

Felix's eyes softened, "Gabriel" he smiled.

"From what I can see, you are a very strong boy, especially with magic and combat"

"Gabriel, with all due respect, I'm weaker than you think"

Gabriel frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You had lost a wife for four years...imagine almost having a lifetime with no parents. It's a hole that I'd never thought to fill"

"Oh" He looked at him who had tears building up in his eyes, "Dad...you didn't adopt me because you want me for my magic right?"

"My boy. You are worth so much more than that"

"But...you don't spend time with Adrien"

"Son...when I lost my wife, I didn't want to hurt Adrien. I admit, I shut him out and that was the wrong decision, I just didn't want him to see me when I was down, it would make him feel worse"

"I see"

"Tell you what, why don't we all go out for dinner tonight? As a cause for celebration"

Felix brightened up, "That's a wonderful idea!" He said as the piano automatically did a joyful tune, as they both noticed, Felix stopped the piano. "Hehe, sorry"

"Magic?" Gabriel asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it acts out when I'm happy" He chuckled.

They suddenly heard the alarm of a shop go off in the distance.

"Well, I better set off to show Ladybug and Chat Noir how fast I am" He grinned and Gabriel patted him on the back, he got the peacock miraculous and pinned it to his collar.

"Off you go then"

When Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived at the scene of the shop robbery, they were surprised to see the thieves pinned to the ground by a familiar peacock.

"Hey! When did you get here?" Ladybug asked as she came over and helped him hold one of the thieves down.

"Doing my job, helping people, duh, you guys are slow" the peacock spoke.

"But- you're helping Hawkmoth!" Chat claimed.

"Just because he's Hawkmoth, it doesn't mean that he's automatically evil"

"He akumatises everyone" Ladybug deadpanned.

"Yeah but, he only goes for you two, he doesn't harm citizens, even you two should know that every victim doesn't remember everything after they're cleansed, it's not them he wants. He has no reason to harm anybody"

Ladybug rose an eye at his words. _"True..."_

"He doesn't have a good way of showing it, but what other ways could he draw you two out? He can't find you himself, he doesn't know who you two are"

"Okay okay. We get it but..." Chat tries to argue his way out but he comes up with nothing which gained a smirk from the peacock.

He felt a little pang of awkwardness as he realized that he just had a causal conversation with an enemy...

"Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Le Paon, the peacock wielder after my deceased Mother. She was a well respected chief of Police, as the next wielder, I am very much willing to respect her memory"

Chat frowned, "Was she nice?"

Le Paon's expression turned grave, "Yes" He whispered.

They heard the sound of police sirens come and as the police came in, Le Paon fled, leaving the duo to their work.

Adrien sighed when he landed back into his room.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Are we doing the right thing Plagg?"

"Whatever that is going through your mind right now, we still need to stop Hawkmoth and that son of his from getting your miraculous, even if it seems like a good idea to give them to him, he'll still change the universe, and that will pose a lot of consequences and we don't want that"

"You're right Plagg. I just need to focus on some good things right now, Le Paon is really getting to me over his intentions. I mean...if I could revive my own Mother, I could do it, but not like that. Thanks for reminding me"

"No worries"

He then heard a knock on the door before it opened, Natalie came in.

"Adrien, get ready, you are going out for dinner with Felix and your Father"

He felt his eyes almost pop out when he heard that, his heart jumped and he almost forgot to breathe.

 _"He's taking us out for dinner?!"_

"Breathe kid, remember to breathe" Plagg reminded him as he gasped out, Nathalie had already left.

 _"I better get changed then"_

He got changed into some formal clothing and went out the door when Natalie came back, as he walked to the front door, he found Felix waiting down there.

"Hey brother" Felix said, giving Adrien a little wave. He was wearing a nice bowtie unlike Adrien who wore a normal tie, Felix had a green shirt on with a grey vest but he wore no glasses.

"Where did your glasses go?"

"I was given some contacts instead, do I look better without the glasses?"

Adrien looked up and down at him, "You look good"

"Thanks yourself, I can see why your girlfriend Marinette that Father told me about likes you so much"

Adrien almost blushed at the complement, "Thank you"

 _"He isn't so bad..."_

He then heard his Father's footsteps as he came down the stairs, he was surprised that he came _on time._

"Hi Father" Adrien greeted, "Hi Gabriel" Felix also greeted him.

Adrien gave him a surprised glance, _"He calls him by his first name?! Just how- it's funny isn't it, ever since he adopted Felix, it seems like Father has flipped a nice switch or something. And he gets along with him so smoothly"_

"I see that you have learned the dress code from Nathalie, you look very clean and fine" Gabriel said and took a look at him, "Very nice choice of wear"

"I looked at your fashion lines and got some ideas, I hope you like it"

"I got these clothes for you, they look very nice" he put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a genuine smile before turning to Adrien, "Son, it's good to finally have a proper dinner. I'm sure your Mother would be smiling upon us right now"

The image of his Mother smiling came up in his head and he softly smiled back, "Yeah, I'm glad"

"Let's go, the car is waiting"

They all went to the Mayors Hotel where they had a reservation in the restaurant, it was interesting for Adrien to see what his Father eats while he had a suitable meal for his diet according to his nutritionist, Felix had a nice salad which Gabriel approved of.

To be honest, it felt nice to have dinner with his Father, finally, but then he realized that he'd have to make conversation. And he had no idea what to talk about, but thankfully, Gabriel started talking to Felix.

"Now my boy, besides piano, do you have any other talents that may have helped you survive in poverty?"

"I draw, I carry a sketchbook with me all the time and I draw people, some would ask me to draw them for money"

"I would like to see that sketchbook of yours someday"

"Of course, and if sketching didn't provide me anything, I had a second talent"

"And what would that be?"

Felix looked down and blushed a bit, "I would sing, not commonly though"

Adrien looked surprised.

"You sing?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, I would go to a bar and take the stage for a bit, soon my shyness would just go away and the whole bar would be in a singing melody. There would be no judgement on anyone, after a while people knew me and I'd come back after a month or so to do it again"

He cleared his throat, "I don't usually tell anyone this"

"My wife used to sing all the time, while she was a detective, she was also an actress"

"Really?!" Adrien gasped in surprise and this actually made Felix feel better. "Oh, we could have gotten along pretty swell"

"I'm sorry we couldn't have adopted you earlier" Gabriel said sadly, "No, late, early or not, I'm glad to be here with you guys"

"For our future" Adrien hoped.

Adrien had a pleasant evening after chatting with his Father and new brother Felix, he was sure that David would feel happy and grateful for hi father to adopt, especially around his own age. It seemed that Felix wasn't so bad and was easy to get along with.

"Kid, that brother of yours is _really_ strange, I honestly don't trust him" Plagg said when he got back to his room that night, "Is it the magic again Plagg? I don't think it's much of an issue, he's an honest and nice guy"

"I haven't been eating cheese lately because of his magic interfering with my being, I hate it, tonight, his magic was dark!"

"Well, I admit- that's strange" Adrien frowned as he looked at Plagg and his uneaten cheese.

"He has a miraculous, no joke! And after being so close to your Father for the first time in years, he has one too! I could _feel_ it!"

Adrien waved it off with a chuckle, "No way, cause then he would be Hawkmoth right? And because felix would be the assumed son, he would fit to be Le Paon, it's too much of a coincidence, besides, you said that David had the same magic right?"

"But this magic is _dark,_ there's a difference"

"Alright, then give me some proof, in David's classes he said that a heart can involve with dark magic if one has had a bad past and holds a lot of sadness, Felix has been an orphan so it's understandable if he has had a lot of rejection and for my Father, you know. How can you be so sure?"

"Miraculous stones hold a certain aura, I know for sure"

"Well, I can try and find out"

"Don't kid, too dangerous, if you're going to find out, they will have to slip somehow though I doubt they ever will, they're too clever"

"Or they're not even what you say they are, I will keep my eyes open and if I see something then I might reconsider what you said"

Plagg puffed and went to his cheese to take a bite. "I was serious when I said that people are blind"

Adrien hummed, "I'll see if I can try and catch them alone together"

That night after he went to sleep, he heard a rush of footsteps and got up to see what's going on, he followed the sound and ended up in the lounge room to find Gabriel holding Félix close to him as he sat on the couch, Félix looked like he had a nightmare as he had tears in his eyes with a blanket wrapped around him. Gabriel was still in his working clothes as he offered him some tea before assuring him that everything was alright.

Adrien suddenly felt a pang of jealousy, _"Father was never around to comfort me, so why him?"_

But his nerves calmed when he started listening to them speak while he hid unnoticed,

"I bet Adrien has nightmares about his Mother, don't you?" Félix asked.

Gabriel frowned, "I do, sadly so, my bed is empty without her'

"Do you give him hugs when he feels alone?"

Gabriels mouth twisted in discomfort, "I don't know if he will ever appreciate one, he's a grown man"

"It doesn't matter how old you are Gabriel, everyone deserves one, I mean, I think that Mother would feel pretty alone by herself, who is there for her hugs?"

As Adrien listened, he felt the tears threaten to rise in his eyes.

"I know what it's like to have no body for years on end, no body to hold onto. She must be very lonely" Félix added and Gabriel frowned, "True"

"So, if you were to leave Adrien like that, he must be very lonely too, he needs you more than you think"

The words hit home, "Plagg" He whispered, "Is this supposed to be the peacock?"

"Well I feel just the butterfly on your Father" Plagg whispered back.

Plagg looked up to Adriens tears in his eyes and scoffed.

"He's too pure at heart to be the peacock" Adrien dismissed.

He continued to listen.

Gabriel placed a kiss on Felix's head, "You are right. Now, why don't you let go of that magic of yours? It must be exhausting, give yourself some rest, there is no one here"

 _"Magic?"_ Adrien thought.

"Okay" Félix said and dismissed his blonde hair color and changed back to his natural brown hair but where Adrien hid, he only listened and couldn't see what was going on.

"There, better"

Hé heard Félix put down his cup on the coffee table.

"Did I interrupt your work?" Félix asked.

"Oh no, you didn't, its getting late anyway, we should be getting to bed"

"Then... I have a request"

"Of course"

"It's a rather strange request, you can decline it, it's just that... Can I be of company tonight?"

Gabriels eyebroes rose, "You want to sleep with me in my private bed?"

"It's just that.. .. I don't want to feel lonely, and I don't want you to feel lonely either"

Gabriel smiled at the request, "Of course you can my boy" He stroked his head out of love and Félix smiled. He got up and took his hand, "Let's go then shall we?"

"Yeah!" Félix practically jumped off the coach and followed him to his room, leaving Adrien alone in the room.

"Plagg...I'm going to join them, it doesn't matter who they are, they're my family"

"Wait- kid!"

Adrien went around the corner and ran towards them, "Father!"

Gabriel almost tripped in his step when Adrien suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Adrien?"

"Please? I don't want to be alone either" He confessed, and Felix grinned, "You've been sneaking around haven't you?"

"Sorry" Adrien groaned, "Oh, it's okay" Felix dismissed it, "It's late, let's all go to bed"

The next morning Adrien found himself sleeping in his Father's bed, as he woke up, he saw his Father's sleeping face which was so rare a view. And the heard the sound of Felix's snoring, shaking his head, he embraced the moment.

He got up and made sure that the blankets covered his Father properly before moving over to his brother who snuggled up Gabriel's back.

" _They seem so close..."_ He thought.

His Father nudged a bit and he said something, unable to make out what it was, he laid down again.

"Emilie..." Gabriel whispered and his heart dropped, he put an arm around him and kept him close. Gabriel relaxed a little but a single tear rolled down his cheek.

He must be having a nightmare, he had his own nightmares about his Mother but they ended years ago, he still has them?

He wiped the tear off and hugged him.

After a while, he felt Gabriel nudge, "Adrien?"

"I'm here Father"

Gabriel blinked and rested his chin against Adrien's head, "Good morning"

"Good morning" Adrien hummed as he felt his Father's chin upon his head, it was a nice feeling.

"I'm sorry I haven't been so truthful to you, I shouldn't have left you alone, especially after your Mother"

"It's okay, I forgave you a long time ago"

Felix opened an eye after Gabriel gave Adrien a kiss on the forehead, he continued to listen to their conversation while pretending to sleep.

In the morning, Adrien had a photo shoot, but this was no ordinary photo shoot, Gabriel and Felix went along as well and Gabriel never stepped outside of the house so Adrien was so happy to have him join the photo shoot, while he did his job, he could hear his Father explain everything to Felix. Not long after, Marinette came up behind them, Felix felt her approach and turned to see her.

 _"That's Ladybug..."_ He thought and didn't realize that he was giving her a very Gabriel like stare. When Gabriel realized what was going on, he was baffled when he saw Felix's face and couldn't help but laugh which startled both teenagers.

"Excuse my Father miss" Felix started, "Er- I didn't mean to- well- as for the staring-" As he babbled on, Marinette noticed and giggled, "It's okay! If I knew, we could be siblings, babbling like that"

Felix pouted and blushed.

"I'm Marinette, Adrien's girlfriend" Marinette offered her hand and Felix shook it, "Felix Agreste"

Marinette gasped, "You're his new brother!"

"Yes, I am his less handsome, less charming yet getting older after him brother" Felix said and Marinette snorted, "You don't look so bad yourself"

"You flatter me" He let go of her hand, "You are lucky to have my brother, he deserves nothing more, you are as beautiful as he described"

"How sweet, thank you" Marinette smiled in response.

"Felix" Gabriel addressed, "Would you like to join Adrien in the photo shoot?"

"Is that okay?" Felix asked him in surprise, "Of course, now off you go before we lose any time"

"It was a pleasure to meet you Marinette" Felix bowed a bit to her before going off to join Adrien.

Marinette took a step back when she felt her bag shake, opening it up, Tikki poked her head out.

"What is it Tikki?"

"There is very striking magic about Marinette, it's the same as the peacock" Tikki said.

"Really? Where?"

"It's coming from Felix, and I sense the butterfly on Gabriel"

"What? No way, they can't be"

Tikki hid before Gabriel turned his head, they stood there for the remainder of the photoshoot.

"Marinette" Adrien greeted after he grabbed a bottle of water, everyone started packing up and Felix and Gabriel had other things to attend to.

"Adrien. I think we have a problem"

Her boyfriend frowned, "Did I do something?"

"No!" She giggled, "It's Tikki, she sensed something"

Adrien groaned, "Plagg told me the same thing, he thinks that Felix and Father are Le Paon and Hawkmoth" he rolled his eyes.

"Erm..." She approached Adrien up close, "We have to report this to Master Fu"

Adrien gasped at her, "Are you serious? We already suspected my Father, I do not want to go through that again!"

"If it's Tikki and Plagg sensing the same thing, we have to discuss it with Master Fu, no matter what we think"

Adrien sighed heavily, "Oh Marinette..." his face was full of anguish and Marinette rubbed his arm softly, "As soon as we figure out what is going on, we have nothing to worry about"

Adrien pushed his lips together and smiled at her, glad to have her around to soothe things.

"So" Master Fu sat after he heard Tikki and Plagg's discovery and turned to look at David who sat beside him.

He turned his head back at the kwami's, "There is a possibility that Hawkmoth could have set an akuma and de transformed to akumatise himself with the stone off.

"That's possible?" Marinette gaped, "Really?"

"It is, if you strategize, an akuma can attack someone without a miraculous" David said.

Adriens mood dropped again.

"But even if Tikki and Plagg have sensed the energy on the two individuals, we still don't have proof that they are Hawkmoth and Le Paon" Master Fu said.

"Though, magic, when sensed can become fact, but I also like to have a rule: When you are trying to solve something, try the scientific way first before a magical one, so when we are dealing with something like this, we cannot just jump to conclusions, we have to see the facts open up for ourselves before we can be sure that they are either right or wrong otherwise you'll end up in a tight spot" David explained.

Master Fu smiled proudly at his pupil, "That's right. So before we can do anything, we must investigate"

"Alright Master Fu, we will see what we can do" Marinette nodded with confidence.

Adrien sighed again, and caught eye contact with David who looked worried in concern for him. "Are you alright?"

"It's just...Felix is the brother my Father just adopted, and they got along so fast and well, I just can't believe that this could possibly be happening..."

"So Felix, what is he like?"

"Well he's...he has a really soft spot for my Dad, he knows how to get along with people, he loves him a lot and I don't blame him. I remember what my Mum and I had, so I get it. He's kind, honest, he has the heart of a child, probably because of his orphan status that he carried for so long, not that it's a bad thing. But...he's great"

David sighed, "You're afraid that if you get along too much you'll get attached, if he truly is who we suspect, it'll break you"

"How do you know...?"

"You know the answer to that question" David smiled, "Don't worry, just focus on one thing at a time okay?"

Adrien took a moment to compose himself, "Okay, alright"

Meanwhile, Gabriel had finished his work and decided to turn to his portrait again, pressing his forehead against it, he sighed.

"One step closer" He whispered.

He took a moment and closed his eyes.

"Gabriel" He heard Felix's voice and turned around. "Yes?"

"I just got an update with Master Fu, Plagg and Tikki sensed our miraculous and they suspect us"

"It was bound to happen since I have been getting closer to Adrien lately, don't worry, we can still continue with our plan"

"Alright. I'll keep on sight of them. I'll see you tonight"

"Meet me on the rooftops" Gabriel replied.

Surprised, Felix nodded to the invitation and left his office.

Hawkmoth found Le Paon on one of the city rooftops that night and seated himself next to Le Paon. He could feel the cool breeze in his face as he knew that he might not ever feel it again, as they planned to fight for the stones tomorrow, there was no knowing what will happen.

"Hey" He spoke, ignoring the commotion below them as as a crowd of civilians were taking photos ever since they were spotted.

"Yeah?" Le Paon replied.

"Do you have a sexuality?"

Le Paon let out a single chuckle, "Yeah. I'm gay"

Hawkmoths eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

"Surprised?"

"Sort of, I view you as an equal despite our age differences"

"I hope this doesn't make our relationship awkward"

"No it doesn't"

"Good"

They looked back at the sky again before starting another conversation.

"I could have my wife in my arms by this time tomorrow"

"And I'd be looking over you with my parents, happy for you"

"Everything will be perfect"

"Yeah" Le Paon agreed, imagining it.

"Is there something that you would like to do? You never know what would go wrong" Le Paon asked.

"As much as I don't want to think of it, I do want to do something otherwise I'll regret it"

"What is it?"

Hawkmoth hummed, "Would you walk with me down the street?"

Le Paon smiled, "With all of those civilians? Of course"

They both slid down the roof and the crowd scattered before they landed on the ground, Hawkmoth offered his hand before his son took it and they started waking down the normal footpath like it was common with all the civilians scattering whenever they saw them. But Félix caught a glimpse of Alya taking a video of them as they walked so he took the effort to ignore her.

But that brave girl came out straight in front of them and he scowled, scaring the girl a bit but Hawkmoth signaled to silence him.

"Hawkmoth, what are you doing out here in the streets of Paris?" She asked excitedly, Hawkmoth wanted to pat her on the back for her bravery.

"My son and I are enjoying the night young lady" Hawkmoth answered.

"Quite rare activity to do rather than terrorising Paris" Alya hummed in surprise, "That's your son?" she asked, pointing the camera at him.

"Yes, the peacock"

"He's a Miraculous welder as well?"

"Yes, he holds not one but two Miraculous, he's much stronger than myself"

Alya backed off as she could feel the cold stare and aura from Le Paon.

"Now, please excuse us" Hawkmoth dismissed her and they moved on.

As they left, Alya let out the shiver that she held in but was glad that they didn't touch her.

As she turned around, Ladybug and Chat Noir approached her. "Hey Alya, did they harm you?" Ladybug asked.

Alya shook her head, "No, they didn't"

"Good. It's so rare for a villain like Hawkmoth to be walking the streets though, you should have seen the crowds, they're so frightened right now!" Chat said.

"Just talking to them gives me the shivers, especially that peacock. His feathers are beautiful but that glare of his... Isn't he supposed to be the one that stopped the robbery last week?"

"He is"

"Funny, I need to get an interview of him alone someday"

Ladybug groaned, "Be careful, he's powerful"

"Noted" Alya said without a doubt.

"Now" Hawkmoth said as they walked down the street, "Is there something that you would like to do?"

Le Paon chuckled in embarrassment, "Yeah, you see, the thing is, I never had a lover, ever, not with what I have. I never get to know the feeling, or have sex"

"That's true, but if you are going to ask me that strange of a request, I decline"

"Of course you do, you love your wife, I respect that"

"Thank you"

"Then... Being with you is all I want, you're my Dad and I love you more than anything"

Hawkmoths eyes softened at the boy before he placed a hand on his head to give light strokes.

"I don't deserve you"

"You deserve much more" Félix snuggled into his touch. "As I don't deserve to live my life alone"

Hawkmoth leaned in and placed a kiss on the boys forehead, "You have a very kind heart"

"If I were to walk and fight along with someone, its you"

Hawkmoth smiled softly and put an arm around his son and kept walking with him.

Meanwhile Ladybug and Chat Noir kept a distance as they stalked them down.

"They seem really close don't they?" Ladybug murmured.

"I thought that Hawkmoth was supposed to be evil on the outside but he really isn't" Chat added.

"So Le Paon was telling the truth, he just wants our Miraculous, they aren't posing any harm to civilians"

"We don't know their true intentions though, let's go and have a conversation with them" Ladybug suggested before jumping off the roof and approaching them. Both men turned their heads to Ladybug.

"Hey" Ladybug waved nervously.

Both men then looked at Chat Noir, Hawkmoth couldn't believe that it was his son all along so he swallowed his shock and kept calm and collected.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir" Hawkmoth addressed.

"If you've come here to fight, I'm not interested" Le Paon started, "If you have an intention of doing so then we won't hesitate to fight back, it doesn't matter how many times, we will keep asking for your Miraculous"

"We're not here to fight" Chat said.

"Course not, how could you?"

Chat frowned at that statement.

"You've been chasing us for years Hawkmoth, what could you possibly want with the Miraculous?"

"My wife back" Hawkmoth said without a second wasted.

"Well, why didn't you say so on the first day you appeared in Paris?"

"Because, young lady, I wasn't the one who declared that I was the villain!"

Ladybug gasped, stepping back, Hawkmoth continued, "I sent out stoneheart to bring you out, and I brought that message to speak to you in order to have a peaceful conversation so we could have a deal but you had to stop me before I could continue talking and claim I'm evil, ever since then how could I ever come out in public without anyone thinking I'm heartless!?"

Ladybug covered her mouth and Chat's ears drooped.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter after that, you selfishly stopped me and all I could do was send more akumas to get your Miraculous because you refused to listen! If you did, this circle of attacks would have ended years ago, do you have any idea what it's like to suffer without your beloved half for four years of my life?!"

Ladybug quivered, "I-... I'm sorry..."

Le Paon spat, "Four years too late. You started it, now you're going to finish it properly. If you didn't know, I was an orphan, Hawkmoth adopted me after seventeen years of having no parents, if you think he's heartless, think otherwise. He is the only one that ever loved me, and he's the most gentle creature on this planet, I love him very dearly"

"But why did you attack us?" Chat asked.

"Because after refusing to give us your Miraculous, you have us no choice. I had to step in, we are both desperate, extreme situations require extreme measures"

"Brain dead wives don't last long in life support Ladybug, the longer she's in that state, the possibility of ever waking her up decreases" Hawkmoth said gravely.

Tears started building up in Ladybugs eyes.

"I think that you, Chat Noir know what it's like to have a dead parent. I know Hawkmoth to the extent of having to feel a slow suffering"

"How do you..."

Le Paon smiled, "Adrien" he whispered, "The peacock is the kwami of knowledge"

Chat stepped back in surprise before Hawkmoth turned to Ladybug. "Please... I beg of you, please..." He kneeled down to the ground and took Ladybugs hands gently, "Have mercy for us, please..."

She felt the soft material on Hawkmoth hands and choked back a sob, "I'm sorry... These Miraculous don't belong to us, if they did then we could give them to you but we can't. They belong to our guardian"

Hawkmoth frowned, so that's how it's going to be.

"Ladybug" Chat put his arms around his lady and tried to comfort her.

"Can't we have a word with your guardian?"

"They won't say Pa, but I know where he lives" Le Paon waved it off, "It's no use asking"

"I'm so sorry for your loss Hawkmoth" Ladybug wiped her eyes of her tears. "And I'm sorry that I couldn't make things better for you, I did make a mistake but you cannot pay the price, I will make that right but I can't help your wife"

Hawkmoth reached out and patted her on the shoulder before giving her a hug.

"We will be back tomorrow to fight for the Miraculous" he said and Ladybug let out a sob before they dismissed them, walking off.

Alya came rushing to them including a crowd of citizens, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?!"

"No..." Ladybug collected herself, "He was so gentle, I was so wrong about him"

"What do you mean?"

"Hé only sent out stoneheart so he could try to find us and make a peaceful pact, he was never a villain, I put him into a terrible situation in which he had to send more akumas because of me, because I told every one of you that he was evil when he is truly not"

"Ladybug?" Alya gasped at her confession and the crowd started chattering about.

"You don't need to be afraid of him at all as he is so gentle, when he grabbed my hands I simply couldn't believe that these were the hands of a heartless man, when they were not"

She sighed, "I'm sorry everyone one, there is no villain, there never was"

And with that, they left the crowds.

Master Fu sat in his room when he heard a few thumps, when he came face to face with Hawkmoth.

"So you finally found me" Fu said as he was seated on the floor.

"You know why I'm here Master Fu"

"You do know that you're wasting your time, how did you find me?"

Le Paon stepped in, "I did" and Fu gasped, "David?!"

Le Paon chuckled softly and dismissed his transformation, both Duusuu and Wayzz came out. Duusuu looked confident but Wayzz looked heartbroken.

"David... How could you?" Fus eyes widened at his boy.

"No. How could you?"

Fu eyed Wayzz, "Did they harm you?"

Wayzz shook his head, "They're both very gentle, Hawkmoth on the other hand is a very broken person, all he wants is a life for a life"

Fu narrowed his eyes at David, "You should know better than this"

"I know a lot more to what it's like to be alone, without your loved ones for seventeen years!" David roared at him, "The next thing I can't do is leave Hawkmoth alone to his suffering! All he wants is his wife, nothing more, nothing less!"

Hawkmoth let go of his transformation and Gabriel remained. "Please"

"Oh, Adrien" Fu muttered under his breath, "David, you should never have approached him"

David was shocked at Fu, "Fuck that"

"Manners. I know you're angry but don't put it out on him" Gabriel told David.

Fu got up from the floor and approached David, his boy stepped back. "No. Gabriel Agreste is my Dad, the only one who cares about me. If there is anyone who is going to be sacrificed in Émilies place, it's me"

"You can't do that!"

"And why not?!"

Master Fu stopped himself, knowing what the answer is, he tried to work his way out of it but silence followed.

"There are things that you don't even know about yourself, the fact is that you cannot die because you simply can't. You just are and all that will ever be"

"That's not a straight answer"

Fu didn't say anything else and David scoffed, "Let's go, we're wasting our time"

Gabriel gave Fu an annoyed glance and left with David.

When they got home, David stormed around in the lounge.

"David" Gabriel said as he watched the boy angrily stomp around, "David" He caught him and tried to stop what he was doing but they scrambled around, "David!" he yelled and David dropped his hands in anger "It's not fair!" he threw his hands on Gabriel's chest, softly slamming against him before he went quiet, his anger turned into sadness, "It's not fair..." he said softly.

Nooroo, Wayzz and Duusuu looked at each other.

"Why..." David sniffed, "Does Ladybug and Chat Noir have to be my good brother and his girlfriend, why? It would have been so much easier if they were complete strangers..."

Gabriel softened and wrapped his arms around him for a hug. "Once we have the Miraculous, we will come with a suitable plan. Don't worry about it till then"

Gabriel felt him nod.

There was a soft silence until David spoke, "I don't want to hurt either of them"

"Neither do I"

"So we have no choice in the matter. We will get those Miraculous and continue on our plan"

"First. I need to find out what Master Fu meant, what don't I know?" He backed away and looked at his hands.

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Chat Noir landed by Master Fu's house and went inside, Ladybug's eyes still full of tears, but then her mood switched when he saw Master Fu panicking. "Ladybug! Chat Noir!"

"What's the matter?" Chat Noir asked, wondering what has happened.

"Hawkmoth and Le Paon just came!"

They both gasped.

"Le Paon is David!" The two gaped, before they could ask about it, Master Fu continued, "They should at the Agreste mansion by now! Whatever he does, he should not find out!"

"Find out what?" Ladybug asked.

"His parents were the last Ladybug and Chat Noir, David doesn't need the stones, he can make wishes individually while he carries the ultimate power itself!"

"Oh no. That's bad, that's really really bad" Ladybug panicked, "Does he know?"

"No, but he can figure things out rather quickly, you better get to the mansion and get him back here before he does anything reckless!"

Ladybug wiped her tears quickly, "Let's go Chat Noir, we have to prevent a disaster!" She said and Chat Noir nodded and they leaped out.

Gabriel examined David while he froze a nearby stool before he took off his miraculous.

"What about this..." He put his hand up, "Cataclysm!" He shouted and a ball of black appeared.

"Oh!" Gabriel gasped at the sight, "You...you can do black cat magic!"

David grinned before he touched the frozen stool and it dissolved into dust, "I can!" He then put his hand up, "Lucky charm!" He called out and a small purple stone appeared, as he caught it, the two felt a cheer rise in their chests.

"I am the ultimate power Gabriel!" David said, "You know what this means?"

"We must go into action at once" Gabriel felt a sense of pride, "Let's go to the basement"

With a nod, David put on his stone and felt his magic go free.

They ran to the basement where Emilie was kept in her life support, as Felix stepped forward, Gabriel stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to go forward with this? Sacrificing yourself?"

"Yes. Now that I know that I'm the ultimate power, I understand why people tried to kill me, I'm too dangerous. Besides, I want to be with my parents"

Gabriel smiled softly, "Then...I will miss you"

"Really?" Felix looked up at the older man, he could see the tears build, "Oh please, don't cry over me" but Gabriel put a hand on his head and stroked his brown locks before giving him a hug.

"You unselfish beautiful child, you gave me a lot more than just my wife back"

When he backed away, he wiped his tears and took a breath. "Until we meet again"

Felix nodded and turned to his wife, taking a breath, "Transform me" he commanded and purple magic surrounded his body.

Gabriel looked at the scene before him as Nooroo and Wayzz watched beside him.

"Alright, let's-"

They heard a loud shatter as the window smashed and a black and red blur came through, Chat Noir and Ladybug landed just in front of Emilie.

"Father!" Chat gasped, "Why...why are you..." Chat stepped back in horror.

"I'm doing this for your Mother!" Gabriel stepped back but he wanted to protect Emilie, as Chat turned his head, he gasped at the life support that contained his Mother.

"This isn't the right way and you know it!" Ladybug said.

"David is very willing to give his life!" Gabriel said back, "Leave us alone and we will not bother you, we don't want to fight you Marinette! I know how precious you are to Adrien, so if you value your life, don't interrupt!"

Marinette stepped back, "You know very well. But we cannot let you use the ultimate power, even if you sacrifice someone, you'll change a lot more than just that!"

Chat Noir turned back to his Father, "Does she want this?"

"She told me to never give up on her!"

Chat's ears drooped, "But Dad, your marriage ended when she died. Till death do us part right?"

"Adrien, no" Gabriel gasped at him.

"We must end this now!" Felix said.

"No!" Ladybug yelled at him before calling her lucky charm, a cold iron rock landed on the floor after she dodged it, as Felix rose into the air, she looked at Chat, "Quickly m'lady! That magic is strong, we can only penetrate it somehow!"

Looking at the magical field that Felix rose, she quickly picked up the rock and threw it at him, destroying the field around him and he lost his transformation, dropping to the ground.

"Quick! Grab the stone on his chest!" Ladybug called and Chat Noir leaped on top of Felix to try and grab the stone but Felix grabbed his hands before he could swipe the stone, they both pushed but to Chat's surprise, Gabriel grabbed him and pulled him off.

Chat scrambled to get out of his Father's grip and Gabriel let him go.

"Don't you dare hurt him Adrien" Gabriel threatened, Chat watched as Gabriel took his scarf off to reveal his butterfly stone, "Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

Chat gasped when Noooroo encased his Father in a dark suit that turned him into Hawkmoth, a wave of hurt flew through him.

"We should talk this down in an orderly manner before this gets out of hand" Felix got up, Hawkmoth threw the Turtle bracelet and peacock charm to him, he put them on and transformed, a purple stone still shone on his chest.

Hawkmoth eyed Ladybug, "Step away from the life support" he said and Ladybug looked at the life support before shuffling away. Hawkmoth went past the heroes and approached Emilie, wiping the dust off the glass of the cocoon that kept her inside "You're okay..." He inhaled a relieved breath.

"Is that really Mum?" Chat asked.

"Yes, she's still alive, but barely"

Hawkmoth raised his rapier and threw it to Ladybug, "Here, I have no need for this, it's my rapier"

Ladybug eyed the weapon, and then looked at Hawkmoth who looked at her. "Please" and then he looked at Chat, "All I want is to fix our family, the last thing I want is to hurt you or your beloved, please don't fight me"

Chat looked at his Fathers eyes and knew that he couldn't, but what was he supposed to do in order to save him? He was already gone so far, he didn't want to hurt his Father.

"I love you my son"

Chat sobbed, "I can't choose, I know, I'm sorry! I-...I love you too much to sacrifice anything, yet here I am!"

Ladybug felt bad for him and wanted to tell him that everything will be alright, but in this situation, it's really not. But with the rapier in her hand, the options are very clear, but...

If they were to stop their plan completely and save both Hawkmoth, Chat and herself...and since that Felix is willing to give his life...

There was only one way to stop the circle, and that was to destroy the ultimate power.

She took the rapier out of the sheath and as Hawkmoth's eyes widened, Ladybug took advantage of the situation and threw the rapier- straight towards Felix's chest.

Hawkmoth cried as he took in the scene as Felix took in a long rapier through his chest, thus also destroying the purple stone he had equipped.

All three transformations dropped and Felix weakly dropped to the floor.

"FELIX!" Hawkmoth ran to the boy and dropped to the ground, examining the weapon that rest in his body, "NONONONONONO!" He looked down at the boy and gently picked him up with both hands and took him into his arms.

Chat ran to his Father and took in the situation, as his brain went through things, he could see what Ladybug was thinking and it was possibly the best thing she could think of. No matter how close he is, he didn't worry about his ring getting stolen and his mid went to Felix that laid weakly upon him with two distraught kwami's.

"Don't..." Felix coughed and then he turned his head to spit out blood, "-take out the weapon, I'll die faster like that"

"No my boy...you don't deserve this..." Hawkmoth put his arm around his head to stabilize him, he tried to make the younger boy comfortable as he felt Adrien's presence.

"I'm going to die in vain but I'll get what I want" Felix spoke. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's not your fault" Hawkmoth spoke softly to him.

"Everything is so screwed up" Chat added, then Felix turned to Adrien, "Adrien, I'm sorry, I'm selfless, I wanted to help you and your family, mine were dead since I was a baby, but despite that, you were the best brother I could have, even for a short while"

Adrien smiled sadly, "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, you were only doing your job, it's your duty" Chat smiled, "Take care of that girlfriend of yours eh? Go easy on your Father, he loves your wife and he wants nothing more than to love and care for you"

Chat sniffed, "I will"

"Take note, don't have children"

Chat chuckled, "I won't"

Hawkmoth stroked Felix's head, "Are you in pain?"

"No, everything's...numb...so painful that I can't feel it"

Hawkmoth held his breath, "You did everything you could, I'm sorry that I couldn't be a better Father for you" His voice cracked but he held his tears in.

"You were the best in the world" Felix said softly and Hawkmoth swallowed his tears and hugged the dying boy.

"I forgive you Ladybug"

"I'm sorry I couldn't do better for you" Ladybug came over and kneeled down next to him, taking his hand as the kwami's hugged Felix's head as they cried, she could see that they treasured him.

"You did what you had to, I guess that we lost" Felix took a grab of Hawkmoth's hand.

Felix's eyes looked like they were in the clouds for a moment, after a silence, he spoke, "Hey Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Your wife is so goddamn beautiful, she loves you very much"

Hawkmoth choked down a sob.

"She says that she is always with you, even now, so please don't be sad"

"How is she?" Hawkmoth's voice trembled.

"She's so...lonely..."

"Will you take care of her for me?" He asked.

"Of course I will, my Mum and Dad are there too"

They then noticed that his magic started to decrease.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I...love...you-..."

Felix's eyes were still open when they realized that he passed, and Hawkmoth, thought to had have a black and empty heart, pathetically sobbed his heart out while clenching onto the boy. Ladybug was surprised to see tears streaming down his face, his body was trembling as he took the rapier out and hugged him to his chest and rocked him back and forwards as he was a baby.

"My boy...my poor beautiful boy..." The man spoke through sobs, Chat wrapped his arms around his Dad and shared his pain. His tears clouded his eyesight and felt Chat and Ladybug drop their transformations to hug him.

"We were all trying to do the right thing Gabriel" Marinette said, "But what can we do?"

Hawkmoth looked at Felix and let Adrien shut his eyes closed, he then placed a kiss on his forehead and put his own on his, "I will always love you"

As he shut his eyes, he felt heavy with grief, and his world started to stir.

 _"Dad? Are you okay?"_ He heard Adrien speak.

 _"Gabriel?"_ Marinette spoke and he tried to open his eyes but all he could see was swirling colors.

Felix that he was supposed to be holding disappeared and he started feeling dizzy.

 _"What in the world...?"_

He shut his eyes and for a minute, the dizziness went and he tried to maintain his balance, it felt like he could fall down.

 _"What's going on...?"_

He kept his eyes shut.

"Dad" He heard Felix's voice.

Okay, that was Felix's voice.

His eyes shot open and there he was, in his mansion, only that it looked brighter and he wasn't in his transformation. Odd.

He looked around and then his eyes set on Felix standing in the middle of the doorway, in his blonde hair and the outfit that he made for him but he looked much younger. _Alive._

"Felix...?" He spoke, aghast.

"Dad!" Felix practically jumped happily over to him and gave him a hug, immediately his arms wrapped around the boy, "Oh god, you're alive" He gaped as he felt his warmth.

"Crazy huh?" Felix replied as they squeezed each other before they let go, surprise evident on Gabriel's face.

"What on earth happened?"

"Well...this wasn't intentional..." Felix went on to explain, but Gabriel had his attention, "I made a wish on the rooftops before we even knew that I held such power, and...it worked"

"What was the wish?" Gabriel asked.

"I wished...that no matter what happens, I want us to be together forever, may the universe be reorganized so we can both be happy otherwise we both will have to be very dead. And...it seems that we both got what we wanted"

Gabriel's eyes widened, "What about Adrien?"

Felix frowned, "He's still alive but he's an entirely new person, apparently I have his life and he has mine"

"As long as he is still with us" He cupped the boys cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Gabriel"

Gabriel's head shot up when he heard his wife's voice, she stood in his office doorway.

He stood there, aghast and gasped happily, "Emilie!"

"Darling, have you missed me? I have only been out for an hour, the taxi I was supposed to take didn't come on time and it had a crash so I am stuck here until further notice to wait for another one"

 _"The crash...she missed the taxi! We're back four years! Thank god!"_ He ran up to his wife and picked her up into his arms, she giggled, _"Oh god that giggle..."_ and he made no effort to kiss her.

"You have no idea" He breathed.

Felix watched the happily married couple dance around each other.

 _"So...if Adrien is me...then what about Marinette?"_

When he went to school the next week after spending so many happy days with his new Mother and Father, apparently, he was now a born Agreste and couldn't ask for more. But Marinette wasn't at school, she isn't on the roll either.

 _"She may have been sacrificed...oh dear...well...at least she isn't someones girlfriend in this universe"_ Felix thought.

But he did spot Master Fu tripping over in the middle of the street, he made no effort in helping him, the man took a weird glance at him, he hoped that he didn't recognize him but funnily he didn't.

The next thing he did was scream when he spotted a miraculous box in his bedroom.

"Daaaaaaad!" He called and Gabriel came in with worry on his face, when he spotted the box, he grinned, "Oh, how _ironic"_

"Yeah, no kidding" Felix commented, "This may be the black cat, and for me...Nooroo and Duusuu are not here anymore so there haven't been any company, though, our memories are intact, I wonder if any kwami will remember us"

"Well, we will have to see"

Felix then opened the box, to see a big flash of green light before Plagg appeared, yawning, he looked at Felix. And then at Gabriel.

"Oh no, I guess that we will have to skip the identity thing then. I'm Plagg, kwami of destruction, nice to meet you"

Gabriel and Felix internally sighed of relief when Plagg showed no sign of memories, though, they will have to start a new relationship with Plagg all over again.

Well then, who will be Ladybug?

The universe answered that question the next day when some black haired girl in pigtails comes along. Sneaking behind Felix almost the entire school day. When he took notice of her, he knew.

 _"Oh no..."_ He internally groaned, _"That's Ladybug! For sure!"_

He tried to ignore her until the next day, she managed to introduce herself, "Hey, I'm Bridgette Dupain-Cheng" She giggled a bit, he could see right through her.

 _"She's bound to have a crush on me..."_ He thought as he quietly dismissed her.

But that night when Ladybug finally appeared, he knew that he was in trouble.

 _"Here we go again..."_ He face palmed himself.


End file.
